Meu Destí ets Tu
by Cat Noir
Summary: Juntos hemos recorrido caminos distintos, conociendonos de antes nos hemos amado, pero ¿que sera ahora que tenemos que matarnos? Naraku es todo para mi, y tu eres un guardian, el me dio una vida pero tu le pusiste color a ella, Final!.
1. Chapter 1

Holas!!! Les traigo aquí una historia de uno de mis animes favoritos y amados!! Inuyasha!!!! Espero que lo disfruten al igual que yo disfruto leyéndolo!!!

**Disclaimer:** bueno es innecesario que diga que este anime le pertenece a Rumiko-san puesto que si fuera mío…Inuyasha nunca hubiera salido de mi casa!!!! xDD

Juntos hemos recorrido caminos distintos, conociendonos de antes nos hemos amado, pero ¿que sera ahora que tenemos que matarnos? Naraku es todo para mi, y tu eres un guardian, el me dio una vida pero tu le pusiste color a ella, una historia en el la que ella tendra que decidir si quedarse y agradecer a quien le salvo de la oscuridad o irse con quien le enseño el significado del amor, _Al final mi destino amor, eres tu_

El meu destí ets tu  
(Mi destino eres tú)

Cuentan los más ancianos que hace muchísimo tiempo, una perla mágica se creo, muchos corazones la deseaban, ya sea para bien o para mal, esta joya juntó a 5 destinos disímiles, un monje maldecido por un vórtice en la palma derecha, una exterminadora sobreviviente a la masacre de su clan, un kitsune victima de la codicia, un hanyou deseoso de renunciar su sangre humana y una sacerdotisa que olvidó su parte humana, juntos, empezaron un viaje para hallar dicha perla, enfrentando demonios y trampas, siendo capaces de encontrara en el caminos el amor que sería capaz de sanar sus corazones heridos.

El hanyou desistió de su pretensión y a cambio deseó ser más fuerte para proteger a su amada sacerdotisa, ella deseó volver a sentirse humana para amar y corresponder con toda el alma a su amado hanyou, el monje quiso deshacer su maldición para permanecer siempre al lado de su adorada exterminadora y deseó dejar de lado su venganza para vivir pacíficamente al lado de su querido monje y el kitsune dejo de lado su resentimiento para permanecer a lado de la que consideraba su familia.

Con estos deseos tan puros en sus corazones fueron encontrando rastros del poder de la perla, finalmente su búsqueda dio resultados, encontraron la famosa perla de las cuatro almas en manos de un demonio mucho más poderoso que los otros antes derrotados, él fue el causante de todas las desdichas y penas de estos 5 individuos, lucharon fieramente contra él, en su batalla se unieron amigos que conocieron durante su viaje, entre ellos un joven jefe del clan de los lobos del norte y el hermano mayor del hanyou.

Una batalla que duro 7 días y 7 noches, en su última noche el demonio poseedor de la perla parecía que saldría victorioso de aquel encuentro puesto que mucho había perecido y otros se encontraban en un estado crítico, la sacerdotisa viendo este desolador panorama decidió hacer un último intento, con las pocas fuerzas espirituales que quedaban en su interior encerró a su amigos y a su más grande y único amor en un campo de energía espiritual, capaz de de protegerlos sin dejar entrar ni salir a nadie, el hanyou al darse cuenta del sacrificio de su amada quiso detenerla pero el campo de energía ya hacia su efecto transformándolo en humano y dejándolo débil, sus amigos también quisieron frenarla pero sus heridas los incapacitaban, la sacerdotisa, herida mortalmente, fue caminando lentamente hasta el demonio, quien no dudo en retroceder y preparar el golpe de gracia y fue en ese momento que sucedió, la sacerdotisa juntó cada ultima onza de poder espiritual dejándola sin protección alguna casi al borde de la muerte y en una flecha única y certera la lanzó contra el demonio alcanzando la tan preciada joya pero en su descuido no vio el ataque del demonio, el cual con uno de sus tentáculos le perforo el corazón, con la flecha lanzada el demonio murió y con él la sacerdotisa, la cual en su ultimo aliento pidió a la joya "Por favor Perla de Shikón, concede el deseo más puro de los corazones de este mundo" y con esas palabras la sacerdotisa cayo sin aliento a los fríos brazos de la muerte.

La perla envolvió con su cálida luz a todos los corazones lastimados que dejaba la muerte de la sacerdotisa, en especial al más desconsolado de ellos, al del hanyou quien en su pena pidió "Déjame encontrarla, protegerla y amarla en cada una de las vidas que tengamos", sin embargo el no fue el único que pidió que sus caminos se juntasen en alguna vida.

Ahora los hilos del destino han decidido moverse, juntarse y unirlos nuevamente, 5 vidas diferentes, 5 caminos distintos, todos y cada uno enlazados y tejiendo un último telar deparado por el destino…

"_Al final…mi destino amor eres tu…"_

Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña intro, y se que muchas se quedaran WTF? Ni siquiera acaba con remembranzas de una gitana y ya está empezando otro fanfic??? Lo sé, lo sé pero es que llevo pensando en este fic muchísimo tiempo (en realidad años) y quería mostrárselos, me dicen que tal les pareció?? Solo denle un click abajito ˆˆ sus reviews me harán sentir mejor

bye bye!!!


	2. Pasado

Heeeyy!!! Como les va??? Aquí les traigo otro nuevo capi n ____n, les agradezco muchísimo a setsuna17 y a Secchid Cullen por los reviews que me dejaron y me alegro muchísimo que el fic les haya gustado n_n ahora si vamos con el fic!!

**Disclaimer: **bueno Inuyasha lamentablemente no es mio sino de Rumiko-sensei T__T abu!! Yo lo quiero!!!

Juntos hemos recorrido caminos distintos, conociendonos de antes nos hemos amado, pero ¿que sera ahora que tenemos que matarnos? Naraku es todo para mi, y tu eres un guardian, el me dio una vida pero tu le pusiste color a ella, una historia en el la que ella tendra que decidir si quedarse y agradecer a quien le salvo de la oscuridad o irse con quien le enseño el significado del amor, _Al final mi destino amor, eres tu_

El meu destí ets tu

Capitulo 1

Denver-Colorado. . 2009  
11:48 p.m.

-En donde demonios se metió esa maldita mocosa!!!!???-decía la forzosa voz del hombre, otros 4 hombres buscaban por alrededor.

Estaba agitado había estado persiguiendo aquella mocosa maldita desde pasada las 5 de la de tarde, no sabía cómo, pero había ido a parar al barrio de la calle 17, no era de los barrios que le gustaban, estaban llenos de riquillos con todos esos muchos edificios financieros, corporativos y de negocios, no era un barrio que pisara, no, el pisaba sitios como burdeles, antros de mala muerte y fumaderos de opio, no lugares como el Wall Street del Oeste.

-ARG!! Tráiganla de vuelta ya!!! Esa estúpida tiene que volver ya!

Quién demonios le dijo que la recogiera??? Su madre la vendió por 5 miserables dólares, pensó que era el negocio de su vida, era carne blanca y blanda, los clientes la pedirían y mas sabiendo que era virgen, dios!! iba a ganar un dineral!!! Pero apenas el cliente se estaba complaciendo cuando la estúpida le golpeo con una botella rota!!! ROTA!!!! Eso le iba a costar demasiado caro!! Aaaahh!!! Trabajaría toda su miserable vida como puta para pagarle los gastos que tendría esta noche!

-Cuando te encuentre, será mejor que aquel cliente no te haya gozado, total igual me vas a costar caro perra-dijo aquel hombre sintiendo como crecía una erección en su pantalón jean- oh si, esta noche pagaras por adelantado.

Tenía que correr más rápido sino quería que aquellos hombres le pusieran una mano encima, su madre la vendió, ya lo sabía, apostaba también que su madre sabía a qué clase de hombre la vendió, apretó sus pequeños puños, cuando eres de la calle, sabes a quienes acercarte y a quienes no y ese hombre llamado Hiten era de los que no había que acercarse.

Cuando la metió a aquel cuarto pintado de un rojo grotesco sabia que las cosas se estaban poniendo peligrosas, y más cuando un hombre medio borracho entro y la lanzó contra aquella cama de sabanas igualmente rojas, supo que toda la situación se salió de control cuando aquel hombre empezó a tocarla en partes que ni siquiera su madre la había tocado antes, en su desesperación vio la botella que el hombre había traído consigo y cuando aquél hombre metió uno de sus dedos dentro de aquella privada cavidad lanzo la botella con todas sus fuerzas.

El sonido debió de alertar a Hiten puesto que abrió de inmediato la puerta y sin esperar ni un minuto salió casi volando, y ahora se encontraba aquí, en Wall Street, el lugar no era para gente como ella, lo sabía, por eso lo había escogido, el vivir en la calle tenía sus ventajas, a pesar de ser un barrio ricachón había lugares en los cuales se podría ocultar, como el que acababa de encontrar.

Se metió en aquel tanque de basura, trataba de controlar su respiración, aunque con aquél olor, lo único que tenía ganas era de vomitar hasta quedarse seca, no tenía tiempo si no quería ser descubierta…

Escucho pasos cerca, se quedo muda, no respiraba, el miedo le atenazó hasta los huesos, si quería vivir tenía que ser cauta, si quería _sobrevivir _no tenia que respirar………por el momento.

-Que se vallan-murmuro quedamente la niña cerrando los ojos.

Demonios la mocosa había desaparecido como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra, se dirigió a un callejón, maldición hasta los callejones que los ricachones era envidiables.

Escucho un ruido, no era muy revelador, pero como estaba todo en completo silencio hasta el chillido de una rata era ensordecedor, se acerco hasta un bote de basura, diablos si vendiera ese bote, tendría para tirarse algunas rameras por algunas noches, lo miró, el ruido había venido de esta dirección, escucho algo parecido a un susurro dentro del bote, sonrió, así que la putita estaba aquí dentro.

-Veamos si las ratas usan corbatas como estos pendejos aquí-y de un movimiento brusco abrió la tapa de la basura.

Estaba rezando, lo había escuchado acercarse y la respiración se le detuvo por completo "dios, diosito mío, por favor que no me encuentre, que no me encuentre" pero ni Dios, ni el Diablo la escuchó y vio como su destino estaba marcado.

- Veamos si las ratas usan corbatas como estos pendejos aquí- tal vez haya sonado como algo casual, pero lo que si supo es que todo el tiempo, el sabia que ella se encontraba ahí y que ahora nadie le ayudaría.

"_Ni siquiera una botella de vidrio"_

La tomo del codo y la sacó por la fuerza del bota de basura, ella al principio no hiso nada, eso le pareció bien pero después reacciono y empezó a dar atadas a diestra y siniestra, la arrastraba cada vez más a dentro de aquél callejón el cual se ponía más oscuro.

-No!!-gritaba la niña-suélteme!!!

A Hiten parecía que no le afectaban los esfuerzos de aquella, hasta que sin querer una patada fue a dar a su candente erección.

-MALDITA PERRA!!! –la tiro al piso y la golpeó, pateándola, dándole puñetazos, la niña se defendía lo mejor que podía, pero ¿Qué podía hacer una niña de 9 años contra un hombre de 30?.

Hiten se cansó, el pene le dolía, pero su erección no había desaparecido del todo, como ya la tenía en el piso se puso encima de ella, la niña se dio cuenta y empezó a moverse, Hiten le inmovilizó ambas manos con una de las suyas, mientras de sus piernas no se podían mover, las piernas de Hiten las mantenían a raya, con la mano libre la bajó a su vagina e introdujo un dedo sin ninguna delicadeza, la niña grito, con la misma brutalidad con la que lo introdujo lo saco, dándole una cachetada tan fuerte que la aturdió y le rompió el labio.

-Cállate perra! O quieres que todos gocen del espectáculo? tal vez quieras probar a más de uno, sabe el Diablo que mis hombres estarán igual de agradecidos-dijo y volvió a introducir el dedo en la niña.

La palpo hasta encontrar aquella barrera que demostraba la virginidad de aquella niña.

-Bien-dijo la enronquecida voz del hombre, empezando a mover el dedo rítmicamente tratando de generar algún tipo de lubricación- muy bien, así que seré yo el primero en probarla, me parece justo, total tuve que pagar 5 dólares por ti primor, harás que valga la pena el pago.

Y seguidamente saco el dedo, aun seco, se lo suponía, total la chiquilla no lo hacía porque le gustase.

-Me da igual.

Con la mano libre cogió el botón de su pantalón y lo saco, se abrió la cremallera y poniendo a un lado su calzoncillo saco su miembro, el cual se encontraba enhiesto de tanta excitación acumulada, la niña al parecer regreso de su anterior aturdimiento y empezó a moverse, tratando de liberarse, los movimientos no hacían mas que excitar cada vez más a Hiten.

-Oh si perra, muévete mas así-dijo y le arranco aquéllos harapos que pretendían ser un vestido.

La niña grito ante la acción, y Hiten automáticamente le puso la mano en la boca.

-Al parecer si quieres a más de uno-dijo escuchando varios pasos cerca- que golosa eres, una perra igual que la puta de tu madre-y si esperar más la penetro cruelmente, la niña soltó un sonido desgarrador, y gritaba mas mientras Hiten se movía con mas frenesí.

Se movía, salía y entraba en ella con brutalidad, sin importarle si era virgen o no.

-Si-gemía Hiten-grita mas, llorar mas, eso me excita- decía entre gemidos mientras aumentaba mas el ritmo, faltaba poco, el clímax casi llegaba y cuando sucedió soltó un ronco gemido, al igual que su crema se expandía dentro de aquella niña, callo cansado encima de la niña, aplastándola, la niña no emitía sonido alguno, tenía los ojos abiertos pero parecía perdida.

Salió de ella sin delicadeza, justo en esos momento llegaban sus hombres.

-¿La encontró jefe?-pregunto uno

-No la vez?-respondió Hiten mientras se abrochaba los pantalones.

El hombre junto los otros incluido Hiten la miraron, tirada sobre el piso, con las piernas abiertas la mirada hacia el costado derecho y el semen de Hiten saliendo de ella.

Todos se excitaron ante la imagen, Hiten mirándolos, sonrió.

-Si quieren la pueden probar, estas más que dispuesta-dijo mientras se apoyaba de costado en una pared.

Los 4 hombres sonrieron y desabrochándose sus pantalones empezaron a acariciarse por encima, mientras que el primero que le hablo se posicionaba encima de ella con el pene casi erecto, llegando a la erección completa cuando se empezó a empujar en ella.

Otro de los hombres mientras lo miraba hablo entre gemidos quedos, puesto que se masturbaba mientras veía el espectáculo.

-Oye, yo me siento y me la tiro por detrás mientras tú por delante.

-Deja que acabe-dijo entre gemidos roncos-ya casi acabo-y dicho esto soltó un ronco gemido y su simiente entraba en la niña, terminando salió y la levanto, el hombre que hablo anteriormente se sentó en el piso y la cogió de las caderas y la penetro por detrás con dureza.

El hombre que no hace mucho había acabado volvió a penetrarla por delante, otro hombre se acerco y le metió aquel miembro por la boca, los tres se movían sin piedad.

Cuando acabaron cambiaron posiciones, hasta que uno de ellos se canso y entro el otro repitiendo las mismas acciones.

Hiten mirando aquellas escenas volvió a excitarse y participo de las acciones, cuando todos finalmente quedaron exhaustos y saciados, se acomodaron los pantalones.

-Adelántense-dijo la voz de Hiten.

-Una última vez jefe?-dijo con burla uno de los hombres.

-Si no quieres que te mate lárgate tu y los demás-dijo la voz dura de Hiten.

-Si jefe-todos salieron casi corriendo de allí

Hiten se la quedó mirando, las piernas seguían abiertas, de su sexo salía semen, de su boca también, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por el sudor de sus hombres y simiente también, su mirada seguía perdida, desde que la tomo no había emitido ningún sonido, ni siquiera cuando sus hombres se corrieron en su boca.

Suspiro.

-Parece que la mercancía se estropeo-dijo mirándola, sintiéndose duro de nuevo-vaya niña sabes excitar a un hombre incluso solamente tendida sin hacer nada, aunque no me gustan las de segunda-y sin más se fue de aquel lugar.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero apenas y podía moverse, aquellos hombres abusaron de ella, sin importarles si quiera un poco, "_ni siquiera Dios se apiado de mí"_

Se fue arrastrándose hasta una esquina y ahí se encogió, arrastro sus doloridas piernas y su sexo magullado, lloró, amargas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

Amaneció, las primeras luces del alba iluminaron aquel solitario y frío callejón, unos pasos se escucharon resonar.

-Pero miren que tenemos acá-dijo la tranquila voz de un hombre-una paloma herida-dijo mirando las manchas en el piso y las de la muchacha, dejadas al ser arrastrada.

La niña lo miro y su mirada vacía lo sorprendió.

-Vaya-dijo el sonriendo- que lindos ojos tienes.

La niña lo miro con cautela, parecía ser un ricachón, su traje lo acusaba.

-No te haré daño-dijo el hombre agachándose y mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Cual es tu nombre?-le tendió la mano junto con un pañuelo.

La niña le miro la mano

-No tengo-dijo con voz carente de emoción.

-Quienes te hicieron esto?-pregunto con amabilidad el hombre recogiendo la mano.

La niña no respondió.

-Les conocías?-no obtuvo respuesta

-No quisieras…vengarte de la persona o personas que te hicieron esto?

Eso llamo la atención de la niña

-Vengarme?-pregunto con confusión

-Si-contesto el hombre con una sonrisa-hacerlos pagar por lo que te hicieron.

La niña bajo la mirada, su flequillo le tapaba los ojos.

-No quieres?-pregunto el hombre tanteando.

El silencio embargo de nuevo el lugar.

-Bueno-dijo levantándose-fue un placer conocerte niña.

-Me ayudara? –pregunto aun con la cabeza gacha, el hombre sonrió y volteo a verla, borrando la sonrisa.

-Si quieres te puedo preparar-le dijo volviéndose a agachar.

-Entonces hágalo señor-dijo la niña y levanto la mirada, una cargada de odio y venganza.

El hombre sonrió ante la mirada, le tendió la mano y ella acepto sin dudar.

-Me gusta tu mirada-dijo ayudándola a ponerse de pie-está llena de promesas.

La niña intento ponerse de pie pero las piernas le temblaban y le dolía el cuerpo entero, cayó nuevamente, en un acto de prepotencia cerro sus pequeños puños y enterró sus uñitas en las palmas, el hombre entendiendo se sacó su saco y se lo puso encima.

-Te cargare, no puedes caminar-y la cargo estilo nupcial, mientras ella encontraba el pañuelo y se limpiaba la cara.

La niña no demostró sorpresa ni asco ni aprehensión, solamente esa mirada llena de odio que al hombre le fascino.

-Así que no tienes nombre, verdad niña?-le dijo en modo casual

-No-fue la seca respuesta de aquella niña

-Entonces yo te pondré uno, te llamaras……Kagome

-Ka…go…me?

-Si-dijo el hombre con su sonrisa habitual-repítelo muchas veces porque así te llamaras de ahora en adelante.

-Kagome-pronuncio la pequeña y esbozando una sonrisa llena de frialdad dijo-me gusta.

-Que bueno Kagome-dijo cuando llegaron al frente de un lujoso porche negro de lunas polarizadas

-Como se llama usted señor?-pregunto cuando el hombre abrió la puerta trasera de aquel auto y la puso allí.

-Primero descansa Kagome, después cuando ya estés mejor te diré mi nombre-y cerró la puerta.

La niña lo observo, cuando dio la vuelta rodeando y abriendo la puerta del piloto.

-Como ordene señor-dijo mirándolo fijamente por el espejo retrovisor.

El hombre sonrió.

-Así lo ordeno-y seguidamente encendió el auto y partió con dirección desconocida para la niña.

Ella miro por aquella ventana oscura y los parpados le empezaron a pesar.

"_Mañana será un nuevo día" _

Oh sí, lo seria pensó adormilada y se prepararía para su venganza.

[

Monasterio Drepung- Tibet. China 2009  
5:30 a.m

Un niño de aproximadamente 13 años se encontraba meditando, en la posición de loto, encontrándose con su ser interno, haciendo resonancia con el mundo, los animales, las plantas, encontrándose en estado de paz completa, su respiración y su condición física se encontraban hasta el momento estables, estaba en un estado de armonía casi completa.

Aun faltaba mucho para convertirse en un gran sacerdote, aunque la verdad su deseo nunca había sido este, aunque ya poco recordaba de su vida anterior solamente la calle y su madre luchando por darle algún tipo de sustento.

-Eh Miroku! –dijo un sacerdote joven mirándolo con diversión-te estoy hablando!

El niño abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Lo siento Mushin-san-respondió Miroku sonrojándose un poco.

-No te preocupes muchacho

Aunque a decir verdad el monje Mushin no eran tan joven un hombre entrado ya en los 50 le gustaba el alcohol, aunque eso ya no era problema de los demás monjes, ya era costumbre verlo ebrio en cualquier momento aunque hoy no era un día de esos.

-Estas progresando muchacho-dijo aquel monje con una sonrisa-pronto lograras el estado total de plenitud espiritual.

Miroku se quedo pensativo, el objetivo de todos los allí presentes, estudiante y maestros era llegar a alcanzar el estado de plenitud suprema espiritual, aunque los maestros ya habían alcanzado la plenitud espiritual, aun meditaban para alcanzar dicho estado de paz interior.

-Si maestro.

-Tienes dudas muchacho-dijo mirándolo el monje-dímelas.

Miroku dudoso no le iba a soltar respuesta tan rápido.

-N-No es nada maestro.

-Muchacho las dudas te saltan hasta por los poros, dime que es lo que tanto te carcome.

-Porque le pusieron ese nombre maestro?-tenía que distraerlo, sus dudas tenía que meditarlas y saber si eran necesarias o eran otra de las tantas producto de su crecimiento.

El monje lo miró y sonriente le respondió

-La gente ha terminado por no entender nada porque los sacerdotes ya no enseñan más que la doctrina de Mushin. Lo que se llama Mushin es un espíritu sin mancha y sin complicación.

-Usted no es un espíritu sin mancha y sin complicación maestro-dijo Miroku arqueando una ceja.

Mushin le dio un cocacho.

-Ay maestro!-exclamo Miroku sobándose la cabeza-eso me dolió.

-Eso es para que aprendas a no faltarme el respeto muchacho-dijo Mushin saliendo de aquel patiecillo.

Miroku aun sobándose la cabeza sonrió, si había entendido aquella oración dicha por algún monje sabio y su comentario había servido para distraer a su maestro, se levanto, a mitad de su meditación imágenes desconocidas poblaron su mente, de una vida pasada, de una vida futura, no lo sabía, las imágenes se confundían en su mente, tal vez sería mejor bajar a Barkhor, era un buen lugar donde caminar y meditar, además también podría comprar algo, tal vez un báculo, ya Buda se encargaría de lo que pasara.

-Aunque esas imágenes me dejaron inquieto-dijo el joven sacerdote con preocupación-quienes serán aquellas personas?

Monasterio Shaolin- Henan. China 2009  
7:00 a.m.

Los gritos de los estudiantes se escuchaban, siguiendo un ritmo de lucha interminable, una niña de por lo menos 11 años peleaba con gran fuerza y destreza, mientras su oponente un joven mayor que ella esquivaba sus golpes con dificultad.

-Más fuerza!-grito el maestro espectador de aquel combate.

La niña pateaba, golpeaba, esquivaba, con rapidez y fortaleza, sudaba y respiraba con forzadamente, pero no daba tregua.

-Mas rápido!-grito otra vez el maestro.

Hasta que un descuido por parte del muchacho, la niña dio una barrida y lo tumbo, seguidamente se le echo encima y su puño derecho directo a su ojo izquierdo.

-Terminó!-grito el maestro.

La niña se separo del muchacho, los dos saludaron reverencialmente a su maestro y seguidamente se saludaron juntado un puño con su palma.

-Quédate tú-le señaló el maestro a la niña.

-Si maestro.

El muchacho se retiro.

-Sígueme-le dijo el monje entrando a una pagoda donde originalmente se guardaban las armas.

-Veo que estas progresando, pero aun te falta un poco mas-dijo el monje mientras decía una oración antes de entrar en aquel recinto.

-Que me falta maestro?-pregunto con curiosidad la niña.

-Concentración, has todo lo que tengas que hacer, no hagas movimientos demás.

-Pero maestro

-Se que tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza Sango pero debes aprender a canalizar todas esas cosas y concentrarte en la lucha que tienes por delante, tu padre me encargo mucho el cuidado de tu hermano y de ti, no desearía decepcionarlo-dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Si maestro-dijo la niña cabizbaja-usted tiene razón.

-No es cuestión de tener razón o no, pequeña Sango –le respondió el monje agachándose- es cuestión de sobrevivencia.

-Sobrevivencia?-preguntó la niña confundida.

-Algún día entenderás-le respondió el monje levantándose-ahora es el momento de entrenar con un arma.

-Pero ya tengo una-dijo mostrándole la espada que tenia.

-No Sango-dijo acercándose a un gran boomerang- un arma hecha para ti.

Saco el boomerang y se lo entrego, casi se cae al piso cuando se lo entrego.

-Es muy pesado-dijo Sango

-Aprenderás a manejarlo, puesto que esa será el arma que te protegerá las espaldas y principalmente la vida, ahora vámonos, tienes mucho que entrenar-dijo saliendo el monje.

-Si maestro-respondió la niña arrastrando el arma

"_Kami-sama, Hotoke-sama, dōka otasuke kudasai" _(1) rezo mentalmente la niña

Templo Tōdai-ji-Nara. Japón 2009  
11:24 a.m.

Dos jóvenes se encontraban luchando con katanas al aire libre, su apariencia era similar, cabellos platinados, ojos dorados, piel blanca, sin embargo se notaba la diferencia de edades, mientras uno aparentaba 13 el otro parecía tener 16, luchaban sin piedad, el sudor les corría por las sienes, sus golpes eran mortales, heridas se notaban en piernas y brazos de ambos, no daban tregua en una de esas el mayor pierde el sable por un golpe del menor y éste decide defenderse a base de puños y patadas, la pelea se puso intensa los golpes eran igual de certeros que los golpes hechos con la katana hasta que en un descuido el menor pierde la katana, el mayor lo lanza al suelo, el puño en su rostro mientras el menor tenía una pequeña daga en la yugular del mayor.

-La pelea queda en empate-decía un anciano bigotón con tranquilidad.

El mayo r se levanto y le tendió la mano al menor.

-Vas mejorando Inuyasha-dijo el mayor con tranquilidad

-Si -dijo el menor aceptando su mano-algún día te derrotare Sesshoumaru- dijo con arrogancia el joven.

Sesshoumaru solo levanto una ceja.

-Sigue soñando-y y se fue dentro del templo a prepararse para su meditación.

-Inuyasha-llamo el antes mencionado hombre.

-Qué pasa Myoga?-dijo el niño acercándose a él.

-Vete a bañar, luego iras a la pagoda armada-dijo Myoga

Inuyasha bufo.

-Está bien-se fue refunfuñando-que pereza tener que bañarme no puedo practicar más? Como es que voy a derrotar a Sesshoumaru si no practico más?

Mientras que dentro del templo…

-Señor-dijo la voz de un hombre, más bien pequeño hombre anciano.

-Dime Yaken-dijo Sesshoumaru mientras seguía en posición de loto.

-Debe de ir a la pagoda armada, señor-dijo la voz de Yaken-los monjes los están llamando a usted y al niño Inuyasha.

-Ya voy-respondió mientras se levantaba.

-Primero el baño señor-dijo Yaken

-Ya lo sé Yaken-dijo Sesshoumaru mirándolo irritado-no soy Inuyasha

Y se fue directo al baño privado de los monjes, en donde encontró a Inuyasha quejándose.

-Ayayay!!!! Estas heridas arden como los mil demonios!!!!-decía el niño por el escozor que le daban las heridas antes recibidas.

Sesshoumaru en ese momento se dio cuenta que también poseía heridas similares a las de Inuyasha.

-No seas llorón Inuyasha-decía mientras entraba en la bañera que tenían preparada para él.

-Sesshoumaru! Que haces aquí?-preguntó Inuyasha mientras hacia otra mueca.

-Ver si te estás bañando.

-ARG!! Le dije a Myoga que me bañaría sin causar ningún problema!

-No seas idiota Inuyasha vengo a bañarme-dijo Sesshoumaru quitándose el uniforme hecho jirones en algunas zonas.

Mientras entraba en aquella bañera, sintió de inmediato el escozor de las heridas POR TODOS LOS INFIERNOS!!! Ardían como si les hubiesen echado fuego encima! Así que después de todo Inuyasha no se quejaba por las puras.

-Ves que arden?-dijo Inuyasha mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona que se transfiguro a una mueca de dolor.

-Si arden como el demonio pero no me oyes quejándome cierto?-dijo Sesshoumaru mientras cerraba los ojos para desviar el dolor.

Aunque la verdad le faltaba muy poco para gritar pero su orgullo no se lo permitiría, si gritaba no pararía hasta salir de aquel infernal baño e Inuyasha se burlaría de él hasta la muerte. Oyó de nuevo la queja de Inuyasha pero esta vez mas silenciosa.

-Cierra los ojos y concéntrate, desvía el dolor Inuyasha.

-Si-y en seguida lo hizo.

La verdad es que a pesar del esfuerzo poco a poco dejaron de sentir el dolor y se calmaron, relajándose así, no se dieron cuenta cuando los dos ancianos entraron en la estancia.

-Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru prepárense para ir a la pagoda armada-la voz de Myoga los sobresalto a ambos.

-Myoga no hagas eso de nuevo!!!-exclamo Inuyasha mientras salió desnudo de la bañera y alcanzaba la toalla que tenia Myoga en las manos.

-No pensé que se dormirían-respondió Myoga.

-Nos desconcentraste-respondió Sesshoumaru saliendo desnudo de aquella bañera, alcanzando la toalla que le tendía Yaken.

-Mis disculpas-pidió Yaken por los dos ancianos-pero los monjes llaman

-Si- dijo Myoga- es hora de que vayan.

Se fueron a cambiar, sus ropas eran las mismas de su entrenamiento, pero estas eran de color negro, pantalones sueltos que bailaban al compás del viento sostenidos en sus tobillos, llevaban unos zapatos parecidos a los que llevaba aladin en los cuentos de Disney, claro sin la punta y una camisa de igual de ligera que el pantalón pero esta no era suelta, tampoco pegada.

-Siempre eh pensando que estos zapatos son de payaso-dijo Inuyasha yendo a la pagoda armada junto a su hermano.

Sesshoumaru no le contesto.

-Para que nos llamaran?-preguntó un tanto nervioso Inuyasha

-Pronto lo sabremos-dijo también un poco nervioso aunque no se notaba.

-Jóvenes-empezó a hablar el monje más antiguo de aquel templo- les hemos traído aquí para hacerles entrega de algunos objetos que sabemos lo utilizaran con buen criterio y razón, sobre todo con la estabilidad física y mental para lo cual han sido entrenados y lo seguirán haciendo, pero esta vez tendrán algo extra, Myoga, Yaken.

Los dos hombres se acercaron.

-Háganles entrega por favor.

Myoga le hizo entrega a Inuyasha de una espada que parecía vieja y desgastada, a Sesshoumaru, Yaken le entregó una espada que tenia inscripciones en algún idioma extraño.

-Oigan-pregunto Inuyasha extrañado-esta espada sirve?

Myoga le dio un cocacho.

-Cállate niño imprudente.

El monje que hablo solo se rió.

-Inuyasha-dijo mirando a uno- Sesshoumaru-miro al otro-estas espadas les son entregadas para que aprendan a convivir con ellas, no se dejen llevar por su apariencia, cuando menos lo imaginen tal vez sean poseedores de una gran habilidad-y con esta palabras dio por terminada la sesión.

Ya en las afueras de la pagoda armada Inuyasha protesto.

-No es justo!-dijo mirado su espada-a mi me dieron una espada vieja a ti te dieron una casi nueva.

-Inuyasha es que acaso no escuchaste?-pregunto Myoga

-Bah! Tonterías!

-Valora lo que tienes Inuyasha-esa fue la única respuesta que le dio Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha se quedo meditabundo, tenía razón, si le habían dado esta espada tal vez era por alguna razón, si, sonrió mentalmente, en todo caso lo superaría y haría de esta espada vieja y añeja la mejor de todas, aunque para eso tendría que hacer milagros.

Barrio de La Défense-Paris. Francia 2009  
9:38 p.m

Una mujer caminaba con lentitud.

-No puedo creer que decidieras tener al mocoso-dijo una mujer con la voz chillona.

-Lo tendré y lo dejare por allí-contesto la otra-o si no lo dejare en una puerta-dijo caminado con dificultad.

La gente las miraba de forma reprobatoria, claro no es normal ver a dos prostitutas caminando por uno de los mejores barrios de negocios en París a menos, claro, que estés trabajando, pero ellas no lo estaban.

-Arg! Merde!-exclamo la mujer embarazada parando de repente sosteniéndose el abultado vientre.

-Que sucede?-pregunto la mujer de la voz chillona sujetándola.

-El mal nacido quiere salir ya-dijo mientras ahogaba un gemido de dolor.

-Mon Dieu!! Que hacemos??-preguntó hecha un manojo de nervios.

-Busca un callejón-dijo con dientes apretados-rápido!

Las personas que pasaban la veían pero no se atrevían a ayudarla, tal vez sabrían que estaba en trabajo de parto pero todos pensaban lo mismo ¿Quién le mando a abrir las piernas? Además era prostituta sabia que métodos usar para fornicar sin preocupación, pero no!! Tuvo que joderla de la manera magistral.

-Lo encontré-dijo la voz de su amiga-vamos! Vamos!!-dijo llevándola al callejón

Se tendió de espaldas y comenzó a ahogar sus gritos.

La otra mujer simplemente la veía y le sostenía la mano, fue entonces que se aventuro a ver entre las piernas de la mujer que esta pariendo, una cabecita salía de ella.

-Está saliendo!! Está saliendo!! Vamos tu puedes!!! Tenemos que seguir trabajando!!!

-Tal vez arg!! Hoy me t-tome el di-día libre arg!!!-y con un gemido ahogado y resonante salió el bebe, un llanto inundó aquel solitario callejón.

La mujer se relajo por completo, la otra le seguía sosteniendo la mano y con un pañuelo le seco el sudor de la frente.

-Ya esta Belle-dijo la voz de la mujer-ya podemos irnos.

La mujer en el piso abrió los ojos y la miro.

-Primero cortemos el cordón, después iré a un hospital público p ara que me quiten todo lo demás-Belle se sentó con un poco de dificultad y miro entre sus piernas, un bebe lloriqueaba y se retorcía por el frío del suelo, lo miro, era asqueroso, estaba todo sucio y lleno de sangre y otra cosa asquerosa que se veía.

-Pásame la tela que siempre llevo, está en mi cartera.

-Ok-saco la tela que estaba un poco manchada con secreción pero nada del otro mundo, se la paso.

-Tienes alguna tijera…? O alguna navaja?

-Si-dijo- siempre llevo una conmigo.

La mujer de voz chillona saco una pequeña navaja y se la paso, Belle corto el cordón y le hizo un nudo, envolvió al bebe con la tela y se paro.

La mujer que la acompañaba también se paro y recogió al bebe para dárselo a su amiga, Belle se la quedo mirando.

-No pretenderás que coja esa cosa asquerosa, cierto? Está llena de sangre-dijo Belle con asco.

-Es tuyo querida, no mío, tómalo-dijo la mujer tendiéndole al niño, la otra lo cogió con una mueca en la cara.

-Vomitare-dijo Belle alejándolo de su lado, cogiéndolo de tal manera que sus piernitas colgaban.

-Es hombre o mujer?-pregunto la otra comenzando a caminar

-No lo sé, no me interesa Marie quiero deshacerme ya de este bulto-dijo caminando presurosamente.

Marie la miro pensativa.

-Oye conozco una panadería cerca, vamos, lo dejamos y seguimos con nuestro trabajo-dijo Marie

-Está bien-contesto Belle-apresúrate.

-Oye hay que ponerle un nombre-dijo Marie caminado presurosa.

-Para qué?

-Porque todos tienen uno, hay que ponerle Shippo, yo tenía un perrito que se llamaba así.

-Shippo? Bueno si es hombre se llamará así, si es mujer?

-Shippa?

Belle se carcajeo ante lo dicho.

-Bien entonces será así.

Llegaron a la panadería encima de la tela escribieron el nombre del (la) niña tocaron y se fueron en seguida.

Una anciana salió en pijama

-Pero que…??-dijo mirando el piso y escuchando el llanto del bebe.

-Dieu saint!!-exclamo al ver al niño-pobrecillo-dijo recogiéndolo y revisándolo-pero si es recién nacido, cómo te llamas pequeño?,-reviso la tela manchada-Shippo? No es un nombre malo, bueno Shippo yo soy la abuela Shioga, gusto en conocerte-dijo tendiéndole un dedo, el niño lo cogió desesperado y lo chupo-tienes hambre!! Espera un segundo pasaremos te bañaremos y te daré de comer-y cerró la puerta.

Las mujeres salieron de su escondite, sin poder evitarlo se habían ocultado para ver quien salía.

-Bien-dijo Marie-el mocoso ya está en buenas manos.

-Si-contesto la otra Belle-vamos a le quartier rouge rápido, tienes clientes que te esperan ansiosos.

-Hoy no trabajaras?

-No, el parto ah tomado casi todas mis energías.

Y saliendo de aquel lugar se fueron para seguir con sus vidas.

Continuara

Y que tal?? Espero que les guste aunque la realidad de aquellas personas fue un poco duro y la verdad es que necesito que ciertas personitas estén llenas de odio ya más adelante entenderán el porqué n_n

No vemos el próximo viernes!!!

**Vocabulario**

(1)Dioses y Buda, ayúdenme de alguna forma, por favor

Cat Noir


	3. Asesina perfecta

Gomene!! Discúlpenme la tardanza!! Esta semana pasada estuve en casa de mi abue y me di con la sorpresa que allí no podía abrir mi cuenta del fanfiction, casi me infarto!! Pero bueno, ya regrese a casita y aquí les traigo un nuevo capi!

Mis agradecimientos a setsuna17, Sheccid Cullen y a BelAhome, muchísimas gracias por sus review!!n___n

**Disclaimer: **como sabemos Inuyasha no es mio sino de Rumiko-sensei. Gracias Rumiko-sensei!!! Creaste al hombre de mis sueños ˆ////ˆ

Juntos hemos recorrido caminos distintos, conociendonos de antes nos hemos amado, pero ¿que sera ahora que tenemos que matarnos? Naraku es todo para mi, y tu eres un guardian, el me dio una vida pero tu le pusiste color a ella, una historia en el la que ella tendra que decidir si quedarse y agradecer a quien le salvo de la oscuridad o irse con quien le enseño el significado del amor, _Al final mi destino amor, eres tu_

El meu destí ets tu

Capitulo 2

_15 años después._

Canary Wharf-Londres. Inglaterra 2024

En un lujoso piso, se encontraban dos personas, de lejos podrías verlas jugando sexualmente, el amarrado a los postes de la cama casi desnudo retorciéndose y ella vestida con un sensual vestido negro largo, se sujetaba al cuello sin mangas, su escote dejaba ver toda su fina y hermosa espalda, dejando ver la curvatura de su cintura, sin verse vulgar, una abertura desde la mitad de su delgado muslo, dejaba al descubierto una seductora y femenina pierna bien torneada, terminando en un delicado pie, envuelto en una sandalia de tacón alto de color negro, sus cabellos azabaches amarrados en un moño alto, dejando ver sus lindos hombros y un cuello seductor, sus labios pintados de color carmesí haciéndolos verse más sensuales, su nívea y blanca piel relucía con el color del fuego encendido, el color de sus ojos chocolates, destellando no sabias si de odio o de impaciencia pero no quebraban la armonía de su cuerpo, estaba encima de él contoneándose juguetonamente.

El hombre parecía retorcerse de impaciencia sexual pero si veías bien sus ojos desprendían terror y sus intensos intentos de salir de allí…._con vida_

-H-has venido a m-matarme?

-Vamos querido-dijo la mujer ignorando la pregunta- solo dime en donde metiste el fragmento-preguntó suavemente delante del amarrado y asustado hombre.

-N-No se dé q-que me estas ha-hablando-contesto él mirando el arma que estaba al costado de su almohada.

-Mira-empezó la mujer mientras se sentaba a su lado- se que tienes miedo-dijo ella mientras un destello de diversión brillaba en sus ojos-pero si cooperas te prometo que no te va a pasar nada, si?-deposito un suave besito en la frente-ahora dime en donde pusiste fragmento de la Perla de Shikón.

La mujer se levanto de la cama y lo miro especulativamente ¿acaso tendría que sacarle todo a la fuerza? ¿los hombres eran seres estúpidos? ¿o qué?

El hombre empezó a hablar.

-T-te juro q-que no se d-de lo que m-me hablas-dijo llorando el hombre, sabía que iba a morir.

La mujer lo miro con frialdad y odio.

-Mírame bien Jack-hablo con voz fría pero serena-estoy perdiendo mi poca paciencia, llevamos aquí más de dos horas y no estás cooperando conmigo o me dices en donde está el maldito fragmento o te juro que te volaré los sesos.

El hombre sollozo.

-No por favor!!! No me mates!!!

-Entonces dime en donde está el fragmento-pregunto con dientes apretados

-NO LO SE!!

-Dímelo Jack

-NO SE!!

-DIMELO!!-dijo ella acercándose con rapidez y apuntándole con una HK 4 en los testículos –o te juro que te haré pagar por hacerme perder mi tiempo-dijo –HABLA!

-NO LO SE!!!-sollozo el hombre desesperado-te juro que no lo sé!!! Lo vendí y no se mas de su paradero!!

-Lo vendiste?-preguntó incrédula-vendiste…un fragmento de la perla?-definitivamente ese hombre había perdido la cabeza.

-Si-dijo ahogándose en sus sollozos –necesitaba el dinero y

Una cachetada lo callo, la mujer le golpeo de nuevo, lo apuñeteo, lo pateo, lo pisoteo, lo magullo hasta el cansancio.

-ERES UN IMBESIL!!! COMO SE TE OCURRE VENDER ESA JOYA!!-paró de gritar, se calmo, con golpearlo no iba a sacar, el señor le enseño a canalizar su ira y su odio, aun no era momento de usarlos, respiro tranquilamente y bajo de la cama, miro al hombre, su cara estaba golpeada y magullada su cuerpo igual, diablos después tendría que encargarse de esto.

-Escucha cariño-dijo la mujer mientras se paseaba por la habitación con un gracioso movimiento de caderas - estoy un poco enfadada, pero se me pasara si me dices a quien se lo vendiste ¿de acuerdo amor?

El hombre hizo un extraño sonido que bien podría estar asintiendo.

-Bien vamos progresando-dijo mientras se detenía al pie de la cama-dime a quien se lo vendiste-pregunto tranquilamente.

El hombre no emitió sonido alguno.

-Jack, cariño, sino me dices nada no avanzaremos, dime a quien se la vendiste?

El hombre abrió uno de sus ojos que se le empezaba a hinchar de uno de los tantos puñetes que le había dado.

-Prometes que no me mataras?-pregunto el hombre sollozando.

-Amor si me lo hubieras dicho desde un principio no hubiera actuado tan precipitadamente, ahora, dime en donde esta?-dijo con una nota de impaciencia en la voz.

-Shi-Shichinintai Enterprise-dijo el hombre.

-A Bankotsu? O algunos de los otros 6 hermanos?-pregunto ella ya al borde de la impaciencia

-Al mismo jefe-respondió Jack mientras sentía una falsa esperanza de sobrevivencia.

-Bien cariño ¿viste que no fue tan difícil?-respondió mientras se acercaba a su cartera y preparaba una inyección.

-Y-Ya me puedo s-soltar?-preguntó el hombre tratando de quitarse las ataduras.

-Todavía no-respondió la mujer mientras levantaba la aguja y golpeaba la jeringa suavemente, presionaba la parte trasera y un líquido salía de ella.

-Q-Que haces? ¿Kikyo?-preguntó el hombre más asustado que antes tratando de liberarse.

-Sabes qué es esto?-preguntó la mujer sin prestar atención-es un poderoso veneno llamado Estricnina-dijo mientras caminaba sensualmente a la cama del hombre.

-En altas dosis-dijo mientras lo acariciaba sensualmente por el brazo- produce una gran estimulación de todo el sistema nervioso central, agitación, dificultad para respirar, orina oscura y convulsiones que originalmente te llevara a un fallo respiratorio y a una segura muerte cerebral.

El hombre comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

-No por favor!! Ya te dije todo lo que querías!!!! No me mates!!!

-En dosis mayores de 25 miligramos-continuo ella sin importarle que lo mataría tal vez por el susto y no por el veneno- puede producir la muerte por asfixia debido a la contractura de los músculos respiratorios, en pocas palabras los músculos de tu diafragma se inmovilizaran y morirás por asfixia, teniendo una dolora y lenta muerte-dijo y sin piedad le incrusto la aguja en la yugular del individuo introduciéndole el veneno en el torrente sanguíneo.

-Y otra cosa-dijo mientras veía como la respiración del hombre se agitaba progresivamente-mi nombre no es Kikyo es Kagome, recuérdalo para que sepas quien te mando al infierno imbécil.

Lo escuchaba ahogarse, Kagome tranquilamente tomo su abrigo de piel negro, las noche en Londres solían ser frías y agradables, hoy no era particularmente agradable el fragmento había volado lejos, tomo su celular un LG GW520, no era muy moderno pero al menos le salvaba el pellejo, saliendo tranquilamente de aquel piso marco rápidamente un numero que lo sabía de memoria

-Está en Shichinintai Enterprise, lo vendió

_-¿A quién?_

-Bankotsu

_-Ve por el_

-Si

Y colgó, subió al ascensor y se fue hasta el sótano 2 en donde había guardado su coche, un modesto Porsche 911 Boxster negro, sus tacones hacían un gracioso sonido en combinación al movimiento de sus caderas.

-Aaah diablos-dijo mientras abría la puerta y entraba en el auto-ahora tendré que ir a New York.

Encendió el auto

-Tan bien que me iba aquí-dijo mientras salía de la cochera-tan bueno que es el clima-dijo mientras se adentraba en las calles solitarias de la gran ciudad-si es que el idiota esta allí.

_Times Square-New York. . 2029_

-Esto me pone de los nervios.

Una mujer de coleta alta miraba a su alrededor con perturbación, de figura estilizada y muy femenina, ataviada con un vestido de mangas cortas y sandalias de color chocolate, que hacían juego con sus hermosos ojos color marrón, de largas pestañas negras, muy hermosa, aparentaba unos 26 años.

-Podría ser peor.

El hombre que le contesto con una sonrisa era…el sueño de toda dama, ojos azules oscuros hacían juego con sus cabellos negros, amarrados en una coleta pequeña, en su oreja izquierda dos pequeños aritos de oro le adornaban el rostro, de sonrisa afable y coqueta, estaba vestido por un sencillo pantalón de buzo color negro y casaca a juego, marca Adidas, podría tener unos 27 años.

-La verdad no se qué hacemos aquí.

Dijo otro chico en tono indiferente, sus cabellos eran de un particular color, platinados, de impresionantes y penetrantes ojos ambarinos, de nariz perfecta y labios tentadoramente apetecibles, alto y con la contextura muscular exacta, poseería alrededor de 27 u 28, vestido de manera sport también de negro, si el chico de antes era el sueño de toda mujer, este de aquí era la fantasía perfecta.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo-le dijo la mujer mirándolo-deberíamos buscar los fragmentos, no meternos en la ciudad.

-No te preocupes Sango-le sonrió el hombre de sonrisa coqueta-el gran sabio nos mando a distraernos un poco.

-Si quisiera distraerme la pasaría mejor en un balneario de aguas termales.

-No le refutes nada Miroku-contesto el ambarino con una sonrisa burlona-sabes que a fin de cuentas perderás.

-Muy gracioso Inuyasha

Sango se cruzo de brazos mirándolo, el sonrió.

-Pero es cierto Sanguito-dijo moviendo las manos de arriba abajo en una manera de restarle importancia-de todas maneras aun estamos de día, caminar nos vendrá mejor ¿Qué dices?

Sango lo miro con ojos entrecerrados.

-No tramaras nada cierto?-preguntó con suspicacia

-Sango si quisiera tramar algo, YA hubiera hecho algo-dijo con un suspiro de derrota-por no decir que nos conocemos todos, hago la referencia, hace 5 años y ¿adivinas? Es la misma cantidad de años que llevamos viviendo en New York, más preciso Brooklyn, en unas preciosas casitas, que son conocidas por estar siempre en ordenadas y bonitas filas.

Inuyasha cerró los ojos, sonrió y moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa añadió.

-Y es la misma cantidad de años que llevamos escuchando la misma queja Sango ¿Por qué no regresamos a Japón?

Miroku rió un poco

-¿Lo digo?

Sango lo silencio con una mirada llena de furia que prometía un dolor físico inimaginable durante el entrenamiento.

-Está bien-contesto la castaña con labios apretados-no diré nada mas

-No te enfades Sango-dijo Miroku pasándole un brazo fuerte por encima de sus hombros-el gran sabio sabe que nuestro trabajo es duro, y ya que no nos quiere estresados prefiere mandarnos a relajarnos uno o dos días para luego empezar con nuevas energías-dijo mirándola con una sonrisa amable.

Sango lo miro y se relajo, Miroku tenía razón debían relajarse aunque . no fuera su país predilecto, sonrió y le regalo una sonrisa sincera.

-Tienes razón Miroku.

-¿Lo ves Sanguito?

Fue en ese momento que el momento se rompió, Miroku bajo su mano "maldita" hacia el trasero de….bueno ya sabemos quién, la cachetada no se hizo esperar, las personas que pasaron cerca miraron la escena impresionados.

-ERES UN IDIOTA Y PERVERTIDO!!-fue el grito que se escucho mientras Sango se alejaba.

La carcajada de Inuyasha no se hizo esperar mientras Miroku se sobaba la mejilla dolorida.

-Si Miroku-dijo Inuyasha mientras intentaba tranquilizarse-con esas técnicas de "persuasión" Sango caerá rendida a tus pies.

-Siempre tengo que mandar al traste todo ¿no? –dijo Miroku mientras miraba el camino por donde se había ido Sango

-Pues sí, no deberías meter mano cuando Sango ha bajado completamente la guardia.

Inuyasha miraba alrededor de la ciudad.

-Se que el gran sabio no nos mando aquí por simplemente distraernos-menciono Inuyasha con seriedad.

-Yo también lo creo así y si Sango no se hubiera ido tan enfada apuesto que ella también lo presiente-sintió una pequeña sacudida, alguien común no la hubiera sentido pero ellos no lo eran- ¿la buscamos?-preguntó serio.

-Si vamos, aunque no lo creas también sentí ese pequeño remezón.

-Sabes algo de tu hermano?-preguntó Miroku mientras apuraba el paso.

-Desde que me mandaron aquí no sé nada de él, pero no dudo de que también lo llevaron lejos de Nara.

Ambos se quedaron paralizados un momento y rápidamente dieron la vuelta, un imponente hombre se alzaba tras ellos, su saco largo de color negro y su sombrero del mismo color no dejaban ver su rostro.

-Que es lo que buscas Goshinki? – preguntó Inuyasha en un gruñido, Miroku se preparo casi imperceptiblemente a la batalla.

-Calma tus sentidos monje y no me gruñas perro-dijo la voz ronca de Goshinki.

-Que quieres?-preguntó nuevamente Inuyasha gruñendo de nuevo.

-Tengo información-dijo el hombre.

-De que tipo?-preguntó esta vez Miroku

-Muy importante.

-A cambio de qué? –Inuyasha escupió las palabras.

El hombre ante ellos encogió levemente aquellos hombros enormes.

-Un poco de protección.

-No somos guardianes de nadie-espeto Inuyasha.

-Cuál es la información?-dijo Miroku calmadamente pero sin bajar por completo la guardia.

-Me la darán?-Goshinki miraba en todas las dirección disimuladamente se le notaba un poco nervioso.

Inuyasha al ver las reacciones de Goshinki se calmo un poco, si la información que traía el bastardo no fuera importante no estaría tan nervioso.

-Este no es un buen lugar para seguir hablando-dijo Inuyasha mientras reanudaba la caminata.

-Síguenos-dijo Miroku mientras Goshinki caminaba tras ellos.

Llegaron a un callejón sin salida en donde la oscuridad les daba cierta intimidad para hablar directamente del tema.

-Ahora habla-Inuyasha lo miro con frialdad.

-Ángel negro esta cerca-dijo Goshinki en un tono más bajo del usual.

-Quien?-preguntó Miroku con sospecha.

-Ángel negro o ángel oscuro, tiene oídos y ojos por todos lados, en este momento no dudo de que ya sabe que hable de él-Goshinki miro cautelosamente alrededor- si quieren ganar en esta lucha deben destruir al ángel.

-Quien es este supuesto ángel?-preguntó Inuyasha suspicaz.

-Alguien que no dudara en matarlos.

-Lo conoces?-siguió preguntando Inuyasha

Miroku no hablaba

-Sigo con vida, así que eso es no-decía Goshinki mientras se apoyaba en una pared.

-Entonces como sabes de su existencia?-algo no encajaba bien ¿Qué tenía que ver ese ángel con ellos?

-Todos saben de su existencia o bueno, todos los interesados en la Perla saben de su existencia y como son bastantes, digamos que un buen grupo sabe que es de temer.

Así que esa era la conexión pero aun le faltaba la participación de aquel individuo.

-Dime tú como es que nosotros no sabíamos.

-Si lo saben-contesto Goshinki después de unos minutos de silencio.

-Así?-dijo Inuyasha sarcástico-entonces dime

-Lo conocemos Inuyasha-dijo Miroku después de meditar todo lo dicho por el hombre delante de ellos.

-Que dices?-Inuyasha preguntó incrédulo.

-Porque hasta ahora solo tenemos tres fragmentos?

-Porque al….mierda!-era eso???

-Quien o que es el ángel?-preguntó Miroku esta vez.

-Nadie lo sabe, solo el jefe, quien es el que lo gobierna, el ángel es completamente fiel a él, muchos dicen que hace algunos años el jefe lo salvo de una muerte segura y que desde allí es su más fiel sirviente, otros que hizo un pacto con él, pero de lo que sí es seguro es que una vez que sus ojos están fijos en ti, no sobrevives ni un día más, nadie habla de él sin estar muerto al día siguiente, su existencia es recóndita por eso les digo que necesito un poco de protección, aun no quiero morir sin tener que resolver algunos asuntos.

Inuyasha y Miroku se miraron mutuamente, lo que había dicho tenia sentido, cierto que cada vez que iban al lugar en donde estaba algún fragmento o información de él, alguien o algo ya se había encargado de ellos y los dejaba en la misma calle, sin pistas ni huellas que le dieran alguna clase rastro pero si lo que decía este tipo era cierto, las muertes que se iban dando misteriosamente podían ser a causa de este tipo llamado ángel, ellos sabían que algo turbio había detrás de esto, en cada zona, país o pueblo al que viajaban tras la pista del fragmento alguien ya había fallecido, y ciertamente el muerto o la muerta, tenía alguna clase de conexión con la Perla, ya sea por haberla poseído o por haber guardado algún tipo de información vital.

-Sigues en el mismo sitio de siempre?-preguntó Inuyasha.

-Sí, no tengo dinero para otros lugares-respondió Goshinki con fastidio.

-Bien estaremos allí esta noche-respondió Miroku.

-Vengan a las 8.

-Porque a esa hora?

Inuyasha pregunto extrañado ¿ponían horario de visita en ese hostal de mala muerte?

-A las 9 empieza la caza del ángel- Goshinki respondió con simpleza.

-Algo temprano para la cena ¿no crees Inuyasha?

-Es un ángel madrugador Miroku-le respondió Inuyasha- ve Goshinki nosotros estaremos allí a las 8.

-Bien entonces nos vemos-y Goshinki salió de aquel oscuro callejón.

Miroku miro a Inuyasha pensativo.

- Naraku mandara a su ángel vengador?-Miroku lanzo esa pregunta al aire.

-Esta noche lo averiguaremos.

Inuyasha empezó a caminar fuera del callejón.

-Busquemos rápido a Sango, se entusiasmara con la idea de salir a buscar a dicho ángel-dijo Inuyasha.

-Si, además ya se le habrá pasado el mal humor, si la conozco de verdad entonces debe de andar por la heladería más cercana.

-Y esa es……?

-Goshimboku

_7:30 p.m. Hostal Freek –New York_

Goshinki regresaba a su habitación, desde que había hablado con el monje y el perro estaba un poco más tranquilo, había roto una de las grandes reglas pero tendría protección, no había visto a la exterminadora eso era raro, esos tres nunca se separaban, aunque en la antigüedad eran más, oh aquellos tiempos de gloria en donde aún conservaba su estado demoníaco, pero esos tiempos no volverán.

Abrió la puerta con la llave del hostal, al menos tenían cerraduras, entro a la habitación en penumbras, dejo las llaves en el velador y cerró la puerta, le gustaba la oscuridad pero algo esa noche de advertía que era mejor dejar las luces encendidas.

Alargo la mano la mano al interruptor y casi muere de un paro cardiaco, una hermosa mujer se hallaba sentada en la única silla de aquella destartalada habitación, vestida completamente de cuero negro, botas igualmente negras de tacón aguja y coleta alta estaba sentada tranquilamente de piernas cruzadas con elegancia, un brazo extendido hacia arriba mirando sus perfectas y delicadas manos, su cuello echado hacia atrás en completo estado de relajación.

-Ki-Kikyo-dijo Goshinki tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Hola Goshinki-respondió la mujer con voz melodiosa.

-Que –se aclaro la garganta-que hace…aquí?

-Nada-respondió con tranquilidad-solo vine a visitarte-y bajo lentamente su mano hasta posarla en su frente-donde has estado?

Goshinki trago duro, el ángel sabía que había soltado la lengua, estaba seguro que Kikyo no tenía nada que ver con él, cuando el ángel actuaba ella estaba o con el jefe o fuera del país investigando los paraderos de la perla para que el ángel vaya, entonces ¿Qué hacía ella aquí?

-Ca-caminando por…eh…allí-le sudaban las manos, estaba frito, iba a morir.

-Goshi no me mientas-dijo la mujer levantando su cabeza y bajando el brazo hasta su regazo-sabes que odio las mentiras, ahora dime en donde estuviste-dijo tranquilamente

El hombre no respondió

-Me has tenido esperando una hora, acabo de regresar de Inglaterra y no eh dormido nada, vengo a ver a uno de mis amigos y me tiene esperando por largo rato-dijo sin dejar su tono tranquilo y amable-ahora dime ¿donde estuviste?

Uuuf!! Era por eso! Kikyo y el eran amigos, bueno, si a eso se le podía llamar amistad (tener largas horas de lucha feroz hasta que alguno de ellos caiga por la falta de sangre en su cuerpo, que siempre resultaba ser el) ella no tenía nada que ver con ángel, solo era encargada de buscarle pistas al tipo, iba a responderle pero ella lo silencio con una pregunta que hizo que la sangre se le helara.

-Hablaste demás ¿no es así Goshi?-Kikyo preguntó mientras apoyaba un codo en la parte superior de la silla y dejaba caer su rostro en la palma de su mano.

Goshinki abrió los ojos como platos, palideció y se inmovilizó, si antes pensaba y decía que estaba frito, ahora afirmaba que su fin había llegado.

-L-Lo sabes?

-Imagínate mi sorpresa al pisar NY y que chacal me suelte "_Goshinki hablo_ ", no solo lo sé yo, sino todo aquel que tenga que ver con la perla, el señor esta desilusionado y ángel está colérico, nunca lo había visto en ese estado antes, apuesto a que los grandes sabios sabrán que dejaras de existir-dijo siempre en el mismo tono, sin sentir pena ni alegría.

-No lo haré-dijo casi con convicción-acudí a los guardianes.

-Los guardianes?-pregunto Kikyo con incredulidad-acudiste a ellos? A ellos les hablaste de ángel? Eres idiota? No pensé que tu estupidez podía alcanzar limites exacerbados, Goshinki…eres un imbécil.

-Ayúdame Kikyo-dijo Goshinki rogando, estaba muerto pero con la ayuda de ella tal vez vería el sol uno o dos días mas

Ella lo miro, con la misma expresión de siempre, tranquila y serena como si no sintiese nada más, como si no tuviera ningún sentimiento.

-Está bien-dijo y se levanto de la silla-te ayudare, pero primero te serviré un trago-dijo mirando el lugar pensativamente- esto tiene cocina o algo parecido?

-S-Si tengo un baño es la puerta de allá-señalo una puerta del fondo- aquí tengo una botella de whisky- le dio una botella casi por la mitad que estaba debajo de su cama-aquí tienes un vaso-le dio el vaso de encima de su velador.

Kikyo miro los objetos y lo miro a él.

-No tardare

Se fue con dirección al baño dejándolo en medio de la habitación, Goshinki miro la hora en su reloj de pulsera digital marcaban las 7:35 de la noche, faltaba poco para que los guardianes vinieran, tal vez todos se encontraran aquí y podrían hablar de ángel……..si y Kikyo se hará la mejor amiga de ellos al mismo que las vacas serian rosas y los cerdos volaran!! patrañas! Primero se quemaría viva antes de hablar con los guardianes, nadie hablaba con ellos a menos que tengas deseos de ver como la Perla se escapaba de tus manos y como le decías adiós a mas de mil millones y millones y millones de euros, oh si! Esa Perla valía muchísimo más que todo los ahorros del mundo, y como ya no la podría usar espiritualmente, la quería monetariamente, antes de morir prefería mil veces que esa Perla se vaya con los guardianes que con el jefe, el era un maldito, todos lo sabían pero parecía que Kikyo y ángel ignoraban el hecho.

Kikyo regreso con un gracioso y sensual contoneo de caderas, sus tacones altos resonaban por la habitación.

-Toma-Kikyo le entrego el vaso con whisky y regreso a su asiento, Goshinki se tomo el vaso lleno del trago de un solo sorbo, al instante supo que algo andaba mal, soltó el vaso que cayó al piso rompiéndose al instante, su agitación se acelero y cayó estrepitosamente al piso.

-Te sientes mal Goshi?-preguntó con burla Kikyo

La garganta del hombre hacia un sonido espantoso al intentar coger aire, sentía su cuerpo paralizado, Kikyo suspiro con deleite.

-Que sonido tan hermoso-dijo con ojos cerrados-sabes Goshi? Estaba indecisa, entre usar cianuro, Estricnina o Compuesto 1080, el último te dejaría toxico hasta por lo menos un año y yo necesito eliminarte ya, el cianuro y el compuesto 1080 te darían una muerte rápida, de las peores pero sería rápido y no me daría tiempo para hablar contigo.

Lo miro con diversión.

-Fuiste un tonto al hablar con los guardianes, ellos siempre meten narices en donde no les importa, hacen que mi trabajo sea más acelerado, te dije que ángel estaba colérico no? Pues es cierto, estoy muy molesta, más que eso estoy irritada!! No me mires con esa cara, ¿no lo adivinaste? pues sí, yo soy ángel oscuro o negro como prefieras, yo soy a la que todos temen y a la que acabas de traicionar.

Se levanto de la silla y se fue directo a la ventana, Goshinki sentía que su cuerpo sufría dolorosos espasmos, el ángel era cruel lo sabía, como no pudo darse cuenta antes?

-Todos creen que ángel es hombre-dijo con la voz serena-eso me causa gracia, nadie cree que una indefensa y vulnerable mujer sea quien les haga mearse de miedo en sus pantalones como lo haces tú-dijo mientras se volteaba y caminaba a su dirección se agacho y le introdujo algo en el cuello.

-Ki-ky-o-fue el único sonido que soltó Goshinki antes que su cuerpo empezara a convulsionar.

-Ese no es mi nombre imbécil, solo para que sepas quien te mando al infierno te diré cual es, yo soy Kagome Higurashi grábatelo-y salió de aquella habitación.

Goshinki en un último esfuerzo cogió un pedazo de vidrio roto, se lo incrusto en la mano y escribió algo para los guardianes, después de eso encontró a la muerte después de una tortura peor que el infierno.

-Estamos cerca-dijo Inuyasha

Miroku y Sango caminaban tranquilos a su costado, Goshinki les había soltado parte del misterio pero si querían averiguar todo había que hablar más sobre Naraku, del cual no sabía casi absolutamente nada, solo que ambicionaba la joya para venderla y sacar muchísimo dinero.

-Seguros que Goshinki es de fiar? Nos hemos enfrentado a varias trampas por su culpa-Sango aun desconfiaba de la información, ellos en cierto grado también lo hacían pero lo que les había dicho había abierto una puerta que los conduciría (y estaba seguro) a las muchas respuesta sin responder que tenía desde hace muchísimo tiempo.

Entraron al destartalado lugar, un viejo los salió a atender.

-No hay habitaciones-dijo de frente del mal humorado hombre

-No vinimos por una habitación viejo-dijo Inuyasha con frialdad- venimos a ver al señor Oni Goshinki.

El viejo los observo largo rato, de la cabeza a los pies, mirando sus trajes, se notaba que tenían dinero.

-Ustedes no son para este sitio-dijo el hombre con cautela.

-Eso a usted no le importa, señor-dijo Sango impaciente-nos dice el número de la habitación o perfectamente nos moveremos hasta encontrarla.

El viejo se puso a la defensiva.

-No pueden hacer eso!

-Pruébenos- respondió Miroku con mirada dura.

-Habitación 304-escupió el viejo-llego hace media hora.

-Gracias-dijo Inuyasha mientras pasaba seguido de Miroku y Sango.

-Que hombre tan mal educado-Sango dijo molesta-mira que tratarnos así

-NY sigue siendo agresiva después de todo-dijo Miroku con diversión-el señor dio muestras de ello-y rió con diversión.

Inuyasha rió levemente.

-Vamos ya casi son las 8.

No tocaron la puerta puesto que estaba semi abierta, entraron a la habitación, estaba oscura, al tipo le gustaba la oscuridad pero en exceso.

-Vaya esto esta tan oscuro como una pagoda-Sango dijo sin moverse de la entrada, ni siquiera la luz del pasillo iluminaba algo la habitación.

-Busquemos el interruptor-hablo Inuyasha mientras pasaba la mano por la pared.

-Pasemos-Miroku le dio el paso a Sango.

Entraron en la habitación todavía en penumbras.

-Lo encontré!-exclamo Inuyasha no muy lejos de ellos.

Prendieron la luz y lo que encontraron les corto el aliento.

-Maldición!-dijo Inuyasha con frustración.

Frente a ellos estaba el cadáver de Goshinki apestando a orina y sangre esparcida por el piso, Sango se acerco a él, lo evaluó, Miroku también se acerco buscando la causa de la muerte, Inuyasha recorría la habitación buscando algo.

-Nos dijo que moriría por haber abierto la boca-fue lo que soltó Miroku pensativo.

-Sí, ángel tiene ojos y oídos por todos lados-le respondió Inuyasha.

-Por lo que ustedes me contaron el dijo que viniéramos aquí a las 8, puesto que no sale de caza hasta las 9-Sango miraba la K escrita con sangre en el piso-nos dejo algo, miren chicos.

Miroku e Inuyasha se acercaron hasta el cadáver y ver escrito con sangre la letra K.

-Una K no nos dice nada-dijo Inuyasha fastidiado-pudiste dejar algo más que una simple K Goshinki.

Miroku vio los restos del vaso roto, lo recogió lo miro y observo que aun quedaba liquido en el, lo olio.

-Es whisky-dijo mirando a los demás-pero contiene algo más.

-Dámelo-le dijo Sango cogiendo el vaso con cuidado de no cortarse, lo olio, es cierto olía a whisky pero el otro olor le era conocido, en su entrenamiento había aprendido sobre diversos venenos poderosos y letales, metió un dedo en el vaso y probo.

-Que haces?-le grito Inuyasha mientras le arranchaba el vaso-estás loca?

-Estricnina-dijo simplemente mientras saboreaba.

-Qué?-dijeron al unísono Miroku e Inuyasha

-El hombre fue envenenado por Estricnina, uno de los peores venenos que podemos encontrar.

-Como lo supiste?-Miroku no cabía en su asombro

-Durante mi entrenamiento me hicieron varias pruebas entre ellas inmunidad a los venenos, bueno una casi inmunidad, ya que algunos no tienen cura como Compuesto 1080 pero este lo reconocí porque fue el primero en mi entrenamiento.

-Como funciona? –preguntó Inuyasha mientras miraba el vaso

-Es un polvo cristalino blanco, inodoro y amargo que puede ser consumido por boca, inhalado, mezclado en una solución o dado en forma intravenosa, lo curioso de este veneno es que las sales de estricnina son solubles en agua, eso quiere decir que al contacto con el agua se disuelve, normalmente una persona lava un vaso y no lo seca, pone el veneno en el vaso y sirve la bebida, al momento de entrar en contacto el polvo con el agua automáticamente pierde efecto, además para poder matar a una persona es necesaria una dosis de 15 a 25 mg y eso es bastante para poder saborearla en un bebida que principalmente tiene sabor a madera y no es amarga.

Inuyasha y Miroku la miraron pensativos, si la estricnina era la principal causante ¿cómo había hecho para poder matar al tipo sin que el veneno se disuelva o se detecte el sabor?

-Sé lo que están pensando-dijo Sango mirándolos- ¿Cómo hizo entonces para matarlo?

Sango miro pensativamente el cuerpo, era cierto que había saboreado estricnina pero eso no lo había matado, estaba casi segura de que…lo tenía!!!

-Lo tengo!!-dijo Sango jubilosa- sé cómo murió, Miroku por favor voltea el cuerpo.

Miroku la miró como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza.

-Vamos, necesito ver algo antes de poder decirles algo, por favor-dijo con ojitos de corderito a medio morir.

-Arg, está bien, Inuyasha ayúdame.

-Porque?

-Eres mi amigo no?

Inuyasha rolo los ojos.

-Está bien

Los dos empujaron el pesado cuerpo de Goshinki, inmediatamente Sango observo el cuello del hombre, vio la pequeña huella de una jeringa inyectada.

-Lo sabia-dijo Sango-sí lo mato la estricnina pero fue ayudada por otro veneno mas llamado Toxina botulínica, la ingestión de mínimas cantidades de este veneno puede ser fatal y provocar la muerte por parálisis muscular respiratorio, también se usa con fines médicos, cuando necesitan la parálisis muscular en ciertas enfermedades neurológicas, el ángel aplico la cantidad medica menos de un cuarto de gota, eso fue suficiente para paralizar el cuerpo de Goshinki y luego-Sango mostró el cuello del cadáver-introdujo por vía intravenosa una cantidad escandalosa de estricnina.

-Murió por convulsiones?-preguntó Miroku.

-La estricnina no solo causa convulsiones querido, produce agitación, dificultad para respirar, orina oscura y convulsiones, pudiendo llevar a un fallo respiratorio, la estricnina produce hipercontracción muscular que significa la inmovilización del diafragma causando la muerte por asfixia, normalmente los síntomas aparecen de 10 a 30 minutos después de haberlo introducido al cuerpo pero al verlo puedo decirte que el hombre lleva 15 minutos muerto, además según el viejo de abajo Goshinki llego aquí hace media hora así que eso me dice que introdujo una cantidad mayor a los 40 mg en el torrente sanguíneo más eficaz que tenemos, las venas del cuello, su muerte fue dolorosa y con seguridad te digo que fue la peor.

Miroku, Sango e Inuyasha se miraron entre sí, aquel asesino había sido cruel con Goshinki y no había perdón para ello.

-Debemos avisar abajo-dijo Miroku mirando el cuerpo-no hay duda de que el tipo sabia que vendríamos, así que lo mato rápidamente pero haciéndolo sufrir lentamente, debió ser una tortura

-Si -dijo Inuyasha con seriedad y los puños apretados- y seas quien sea esa K pagara por esto.

-Goshinki no merecía una muerte tan cruel, no, Goshinki no merecía morir así-dijo Sango mirándolos-vamos a reportar esto abajo y avisarle a los sabios.

Y todos salieron de aquella habitación que emitía olor a muerte.

Kagome caminaba por las solitarias calles, raro en NY, había salido por la parte trasera de aquel hostal de manera silenciosa, no como ahora, sus tacones resonaban por las oscuras calles, el invierno estaba llegando a América pero el frío no calaba en sus huesos como el de Londres, ajusto un poco mas su chaqueta también de cuero de los años 80, le había gustado desde que la vio puesta en una actriz llamada Olivia Newton John en una película que miro cuando vivía en la casa del señor, se había enamorado de aquella chaqueta, siguió caminando hasta su motocicleta, una Harley Davidson, negra con plata, había sido su mayor adquisición, un pequeño capricho que le costó lagrimas de sangre, lo recordaba muy bien, es mas todos se los recordaban siempre _Kikyo_, llego a su moto y se puso el casco, _Kikyo_, lo recordaba bien, ese no era su nombre, sino el nombre de la primera persona a quien asesino.

Prendió su motocicleta y la hizo rugir, salió de aquel lugar haciendo sonar su llanta trasera, quemando caucho, dejando su huella.

Kikyo Miko, fue la primera persona a quien tuvo que asesinar, fue hace muchísimo tiempo, cuando había cumplido 12 años, la habían mandado al departamento de Miko-san a estudiar los diferentes venenos en el mundo, era parte del entrenamiento que le estaba siendo impartido.

Doblo hacia la izquierda y acelero mas, estaba cerca de su departamento.

Desde que el señor la había recogido la había mandado a Japón, al templo Higurashi junto con sacerdotisas y monjes quienes la entrenaron en diversas artes, magia, espiritualismo, conjuros, hechizos, arquería, lucha con espadas, cuerpo a cuerpo, arte ninja, brujería y muchas cosas más, después de eso tenía que aprender otras artes, como el envenenamiento, la seducción, persuasión, el sexo, persecución, investigación, etc.

"Kikyo-san me entreno en envenenamiento e investigación, fue una persona muy amable, desde el comienzo me tuvo mucha paciencia, a pesar de que no hablaba más de lo necesario, no sonreía, era una muñeca sin expresión en el rostro"

Llego a un departamento lujoso, dejo la moto en el sótano dos, cogió el ascensor y pulso el numero 6, el numero de su piso.

"Simplemente absorbía todo conocimiento, y nunca expresaba deseos, fue ella quien me enseño a sonreír por primera vez, fue ella quien abrió mi corazón y me enseño un poco de amor, su mirada dulce y sus delicados movimientos hicieron que por primera vez deseara algo en mi vida, quedarme junto a ella, ser por siempre la maestra y su pupila"

El ascensor se abrió y ella entro a su piso, cerró la puerta del ascensor y le hecho llave, tiro las llaves al sofá de tres negro y se dirigió a su habitación.

"Ella me decía que con lo parecida que éramos podíamos ser hermanas, yo reía con esta idea porque me gustaba pensar que éramos familia, algo que nunca tuve en mi vida, ella me decía que mi sonrisa era preciosa y que debía sonreír siempre"

Abrió la puerta del cuarto y empezó a desvestirse de camino al gran baño que había dentro, ya estando desnuda abrió la llave de agua fría y el jacuzzi se empezó a llenar, se sentó al borde y empezó a acariciar el agua que empezaba a crecer dentro del jacuzzi.

"Kikyo-san sabia para lo que me entrenaban y en las noches lloraba por ello, un día me dijo que hablaría con el señor, que yo no merecía la vida que me estaban dando, que merecía algo mejor"

El jacuzzi se lleno y Kagome cerró la llave, respiro profundamente y se alzó, levanto una pierna delicada y femenina hacia el agua y la sumergió, el frío la golpeo directamente haciendo que su piel se erizase y la respiración se le entrecortase, hizo la misma acción con la otra pierna y se sentó en aquel jacuzzi de helada agua, noto entonces que la ventana sonaba, la lluvia estaba cayendo, el cielo lloraba por ella, se sumergió por completo en el jacuzzi.

"Fue un día antes de cumplir 13 años, Kikyo-san me dijo que iría a hablar con el señor para que me dejara vivir tranquilamente con ella, yo lo quería, en serio quería eso, vivir con alguien a quien realmente le importara, no digo que al señor no le interese, solo que el amor que Kikyo-san me tenia era….diferente"

Salió a la superficie, temblaba de frío, lo sentía calarse en los huesos, su cuerpo dolía pero ella seguía en aquella piscina de frío intenso, el frío en NY no era tan intenso como en Londres, así que el dolor en el cuerpo no era tan duro, reposo la cabeza en el borde del jacuzzi.

"Kikyo-san regreso a casa, no se la veía contenta, pero tampoco triste, me dijo que el señor se lo pensaría y que quería verme mañana, ya que era mi cumpleaños, yo asentí contenta, le dije que si después de ver al señor, podríamos salir a caminar, ella con una sonrisa me dijo y subió a su habitación, yo no sabía que me esperaba"

Volvió a sumergirse abriendo los ojos dentro del agua cristalina se quedo allí largo rato, hasta que sus pulmones le exigían un poco de aire para seguir funcionando, salió lo suficiente como para poder inhalar un poco mas de aire, sentía el cuerpo dolorido y casi adormecido, temblaba fuertemente, conocía los síntomas, ella se los provocaba, estaba en la primera etapa una hipotermia leve.

"A la mañana siguiente era mi cumpleaños, me desperté temprano como siempre y desayune sola, Kikyo-san no se encontraba bien, llamaron a la puerta y fui a despedirme de Kikyo-san, salí y vi a Kagerumaru, uno de los sirvientes del señor, un hombre muy callado su hermano Yurumaru hablaba siempre por él, pero los dos eran asesinos a sangre fría, con ellos tuve entrenamiento cuando regrese, casi me matan, el señor me dijo que cuando terminara con Kikyo-san entrenaría con ellos"

Salió con torpeza del jacuzzi, no coordinaba bien sus pasos, su cuerpo estaba completamente helado, los músculos no le funcionaban bien, y se encontraba en un estado de semiinconsciencia, podía decir claramente que su temperatura corporal se encontraba en unos 30° o 33°.

"Llegue a la mansión del señor y baje corriendo, la conocía bien, el señor estaba en su despacho así que seguí hasta allí, abrí la puerta y lo vi apoyado en su escritorio de brazos cruzados, me esperaba, tan apuesto como siempre, sus cabellos negros azabaches amarrados en una coleta alta, su rostro varonil y blanco como porcelana, pómulos altos y labios delgados sesgados en una leve sonrisa picara, sus ojos marrones, destilaban tranquilidad aunque cuando se enfadaba podían llegar a ser rojizos."

Camino desnuda hasta su cama, cayó con pesadez entre la colcha azul marino oscuro, no podía moverse, miro el reloj de su buró 8:35 p.m.

"Abrió los brazos y corrí a abrazarlo, me cargo y lo abrace con brazos y piernas, mientras reía, algo que él nunca había escuchado, me murmuro al oído: _Has crecido pequeña Kagome_, me bajo y lo mire a los ojos, el me sonrió y dijo que tenía una bonita sonrisa, le comente que Kikyo-san me había dicho lo mismo, me cogió de la mano y se dirigió a la pequeña salita de estar que tenía allí, se sentó en el sofá y me sentó en sus piernas.

Yo me sentía feliz, en las nubes, no había visto al señor en mucho tiempo, hablamos de todo un poco hasta llegar al tema de Kikyo-san, fue allí cuando mi mundo comenzó a colapsar"

Flash back

Un apuesto hombre reía de las hazañas de la niña sentada en su regazo

-Me enorgullezco pequeña Kagome-dijo el hombre con voz serena mientras acariciaba la cabeza con suavidad.

-Kikyo-ojousan me dijo que también era de rápido aprendizaje, que ahora no había nada más que podía enseñarme, salvo que quiera aprender a cocinar-contesto la niña mientras se apoyaba en el hombro masculino.

-Y que le respondiste?-preguntó el hombre mientras seguía acariciando la cabeza de la niña.

-Que me gustaría-respondió la niña sonrojándose-me gustaría hacerle alguna comida a usted-respondió escondiendo la cabecita en el pecho del hombre

El rió ante lo dicho por la niña.

-Bien querida si es lo que tú deseas-dijo mientras cogía la cabeza de la niña y la ponía frente a él-pero hay algo que debemos discutir.

Kagome lo miro interrogante.

-Has cambiado bastante-dijo el hombre mientras la miraba especulativamente-se lo debemos agradecer a Kikyo-dijo mientras un destello de frialdad se colaba por sus ojos-hoy es tu cumpleaños querida ¿cierto?

Kagome asintió, algo se removió en su interior ¿Qué era esa sensación?

-Bien hoy vas a dar un paso grande en tu vida, hoy estrenaras todas tus habilidades, hoy utilizaras todo el conocimiento que te eh brindado por años, hoy eliminaras a alguien llamado Kikyo.

Los ojos de la niña expresaban sorpresa, no había otro sentimiento detectable ahí, el hombre volvió a apoyar la cabeza de la niña en su hombro y la abrazo con delicadeza

-Se que te has encariñado con ella pero es tiempo de retirarla

Fin del Flash back

"En el momento en que el señor me dijo eso, sentí que mi mundo entero se caía ante mis manos, no había expresión en mi rostro que delatase mi dolor, mi desolación, mi tristeza, no podía negarme, por más que quisiera no podía, mi voluntad bailaba siempre al son que el tocaba, el era mi razón, jamás me negaba a sus pedidos, es como si mi alma estuviera ligada, atrapada por él y nunca me liberaría."

Los temblores habían aumentado, se levanto con lentitud, camino hasta la ventana y la abrió, regreso a mismo paso lento y abrió la colcha, se metió entre las sabanas de seda negra, se tapo, su pelo le mojaba la espalda y de paso también las sabanas, si seguía así perdería pronto la conciencia, tenía que esforzarse más antes solo llegaba a la primera fase y desmayada, ahora ya estaba progresando y podía moverse en segunda fase, ya faltaba poco.

"Después de eso, me despedí del señor y llegue directo a directo a la casa de Kikyo-san, me baje del auto y este partió de inmediato, no entre en seguida hice lo único que no hice años, llore, a cantaros, ahogando mis lamentos, pues no quería alertar a nadie pero el dolor en mi alma seguía latente, mi alma se fragmentaba, lo poco que había construido junto a Kikyo-san tenía que desaparecerlo con mis propias manos."

Hipotermia, descenso involuntario de la temperatura corporal por debajo de 35º, aunque en el caso de Kagome era provocado, un pequeño castigo por todos sus pecados cometidos, por su mayor pecado cometido.

"Entré en la casa, estaba en silencio, normalmente Kikyo-san estaba abajo viendo la TV pero en la mañana no se había sentido bien, fui al baño me lave el rostro, mis ojos seguía igual de hinchados después de respirar hondo, salí y entre a la cocina, busque un cuchillo cualquiera y lo lleve conmigo a mi destino final.

Mis pasos no se escuchaban por la casa, me había quitado los zapatos en la entrada camine lentamente hasta la puerta de Kikyo-san, abrí despacio, sin ruido, entre y la cerré de igual manera, Kikyo-san levanto su mirada, la sentí, yo no me atrevía a mirarla y ella la supo, en una pregunta que todas mis victimas me la repiten siempre."

_¿Has venido a matarme Kag? _

Vio que los dedos de sus manos y casi toda su piel estaban poniéndose de una tonalidad casi azulada, apostaba que estaba pálida y sus labios casi amoratados, esta vez se le había pasado un poco la mano, tendría que llamarlo.

"Kikyo-san no parecía asustada, sino mas bien triste, ella me dijo que se lo esperaba pero que al menos no pensó que iba a mandarme a mí y el mismo día de mi cumpleaños, levante mi rostro y mis ojos chocaron con los de ella, las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas, ella se acerco a mí y me dijo que no llorara que esto tarde o temprano iba a pasar, con sus suaves y cálidas manos tomo las mías, tan frías como el mismo ártico me dijo que me daría una última lección, pero que no sería ni de envenenamiento, investigación ni nada por el estilo, sino una lección de vida"

_Siempre alguien saldrá lastimado pequeña Kagome es la regla general de la vida_

"Esas fueron sus últimas palabras para mi, después de eso con sus manos guio las mías y atravesó su frágil cuello, cayó hacia atrás con los ojos abiertos, la sangre salpicaba todo el lugar, incluyéndome, me acerque al cuerpo y me arrodille ante ella e hice el trabajo que el señor Naraku me pidió, la elimine"

Con esfuerzo sobre humano saco una mano y la extendió hasta el teléfono inalámbrico que estaba encima de su velador, marco un número que se sabía de memoria, espero mientras sonaba, una voz gruesa pero suave se escucho al otro lado de la línea

_-¿Si?_

-Jinenji-dijo Kagome con voz débil.

_-Voy para allá_- colgó inmediatamente.

"A la mañana siguiente alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación de Kikyo-san y se agacho a mi lado, era el señor Naraku me miro y vi mi reflejo en sus ojos, yo bañada en la sangre de Kikyo-san, de los pies a la cabeza, su cuerpo esparcido por toda la habitación, mis lagrimas secas se combinaban junto con la sangre de ella, el señor me sonrió y me acaricio la sucia cabeza, diciéndome _has hecho un estupendo trabajo_ se levanto y observo la habitación, después me dijo que de ahora en adelante cuando realizara mis trabajos seria Kikyo, prueba de qué soy"

Kagome se volvió a mirar al techo con la respiración agitada y entrecortada, dios si Jinenji no se apresuraba iba a morir de manera más estúpida posible, por frió o dicho de una manera más bonita sin que nadie se burle de ti, Hipotermia.

"Después de aquello su corazón se volvió tan duro como el granito y tan negro como el mismo, no le interesaba nada, el poco corazón que le quedaba se fue con la muerte de Kikyo-san en sus propias manos, el señor dijo que ya era hora de mis otra enseñanzas, que eran seducción, sexo y persuasión, la verdad era que había vuelto a ser la misma niña sin expresión en el rostro y que absorbía cualquier información pero ahora tenía un componente más, un duro y negro corazón.

El señor fue gentil conmigo, me enseño a seducir, a persuadir, a tomar a los hombres de muchas maneras, de manera suave y sutil, casi sublime y de manera brusca y salvaje, llegando al daño corporal, me enseño diversas formas de tener sexo, con hombres y mujeres, nunca llegue a las mujeres pero si tuve conocimiento de ello, siempre fue bueno conmigo, sabía que quedaban en mi las huellas del pasado e intentaba ahuyentarlas pero cada vez que me tomaba seguía sintiendo el mismo asco y repulsión de siempre, aunque en mi rostro solo dibujaba éxtasis y placer en mi interior era repugnancia y odio hacia mí, por no ser lo que era.

Pronto dejo de importarme, ya no sentía nada, no pensaba en nada, no deseaba nada, soy y seguiré siendo un a asesina"

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, el siempre llevaba una llave consigo, sintió sus pasos, seguros y precisos acercándose a su cuarto.

-Kagome-san?-escuchó la voz gruesa y suave de Jinenji

-Ya era hora Jin-dijo Kagome débil.

Jinenji se acerco al gran ventanal y lo cerró.

-Siempre es igual-dijo destapándola mirando el cuerpo desnudo de ella, ya no se sorprendía por ello, no era la primera vez que la veía desnuda, no la primera vez que hacia estas cosas, la reviso, vio la palidez del cuerpo, el tono azulado de los labios, dedos y orejas

-Hipotermia fase dos.

Fue la sentencia de Jinenji vio su pelo mojado suspiro con preocupación, cerro todas las ventanas y rendijas y encendió la calefacción al máximo, fue al cuarto de baño y saco una toalla, regreso a la habitación y envolvió su cabellera en la toalla, la cargo en brazos y la movió hasta el lado seco de la cama.

-Eres muy cálido Jin-dijo Kagome mientras se aferraba con debilidad a su polo.

-Podrías estar igual de cálida si dejaras de hacer estos baños penitenciarios-dijo mientras le frotaba con cariño la frente-deberías dejar esto Kag.

Siempre le hablaba así cuando estaban solos, dejaba los formalismos de lado y le hablaba de tu a tu, ella sabía que él la amaba pero ella no sentía nada de eso, ella ya no poseía sentimientos fuertes por nadie, era sincera quería a Jinenji como un amigo pero si algo le pasaba ella no iba a salir en su rescate, no metía las manos al fuego por nada ni por nadie y eso él lo sabía.

-Deberías buscar amor Kag, tener un hogar y una familia.

Ella rió con suavidad, ya se estaba sintiendo mejor.

-El amor es bueno Jin pero el dinero es mejor-ella lo vio, era guapo, de grandes ojos azules, piel tostada por el Sol y cabellos negros amarrados en una pequeña coleta baja, sabía lo que había debajo de aquella ropa de deporte, un gran cuerpo, cubierto de músculos fuertes pero igualmente marcados por luchas antes dadas, a pesar de ser alguien de carácter tranquilo y casi tímido, cuando se le molesta puede usar su fuerza haciendo un daño severo, casi mortal.

-Jin-dijo Kagome con suavidad-apaga la calefacción.

-No Kagome, tienes que mantenerte caliente-dijo Jinenji

-Apágalo y métete conmigo a la cama, requiero de un abrazo-dijo Kagome mientras hacia un espacio en la cama.

Jinenji suspiro con resignación, sabía que no servía de nada discutir con ella además era indefenso a ella, se acerco al interruptor de calefacción y lo apago, el frío no se hizo esperar.

-Ven pronto Jin, hace frío-dijo la voz suave de Kagome.

Jinenji vio el reducido espacio que le dejaba Kagome.

-Kag, sabes que no entrare en un espacio tan pequeño.

-Mmmm ya se-con dificultad se sentó, Jinenji de inmediato fue a cogerla-suéltame Jin, no soy una debilucha-Jinenji la soltó receloso.

Se levanto con lentitud de la cama, aun desnuda.

-Échate –Jinenji la miro como si de pronto le hubiera salido un cuerno en medio de la cabeza-no me mires así y échate, apúrate que tengo frío.

Jinenji se quito las zapatillas y abrió mas el cubrecamas para taparse, se echo y espero el siguiente movimiento de Kagome, ella al verlo instalado en su cama lo observo, Jinenji no era como los demás, el la cuidaba, se preocupaba por ella, cuando lo llamaba siempre la encontraba en estado de desnudes completa sabia que eso le excitaba, a que hombre no? Pero el nunca se propasaba, siempre estaba ella antes que él, nadie se había preocupado antes así por ella, no después de Kikyo-san y aun así era incapaz de devolverle todo ese amor que sentía por una persona tan cruel como ella, solo sabia como complacer hombres, seducirlos, engañarlos y matarlos, no amarlos.

Se acerco a él, él nunca despego su mirada de la de ella, tenía la oportunidad de observarla por completo, de deleitarse con la vista pero aun así, el la respetaba, nunca la había tocado indebidamente y dudaba que alguna vez lo hiciera, se echo encima de él y él le abraso, pudo sentir en su abraso el amor que tanto le tenía, ella solo era capaz de dar un frío abrazo y nada más, empezó a acariciarlo lentamente, de arriba abajo, Jinenji le cogió la muñeca.

-Que haces Kagome?

-Solo relájate y deja que yo me encargue de lo demás.

-No Kag- dijo mientras se incorporaba en un codo, Kagome se sentó a horcajadas de el- no te dañes mas.

-Jin, siempre te preocupas por mí, déjame retribuírtelo.

-No quiero retribuciones

-Debo dártelas

Se miraron fijo durante varios minutos, Jinenji la miraba con seriedad, Kagome cedería pronto si seguía mirándola así, jamás había recibido una mirada así de él, claro jamás se lo había propuesto.

Jinenji se hecho en la cama, la seguía mirando con seriedad.

-Haz lo que quieras conmigo Kagome pero yo no voy a tocarte, no esperes que responda a tus caricias, no voy a participar en lastimarte más-Jinenji después de decir eso miro al techo y cerro los puños a los lados, no la abrazaba, no le decía nada.

Ella lo miro, y separando sus sentimientos comenzó a subir el polo de él, descubrió su amplio pecho, le beso las numerosas cicatrices, Jinenji no hacia ningún movimiento, no decía nada, seguía mostrando esa frialdad, ella siguió besando el pecho, empezó a bajar la mano por todo el cuerpo del hombre y llego a sus pantalones, como eran de deporte los bajo hasta dejarlo a mitad del musculoso muslo, vio que no traía ropa interior, el miembro de Jinenji se hincho.

-No traes nada debajo Jin-dijo ella.

-No tuve tiempo- respondió el con voz fría, sin nota de placer- me daba una idea de lo que habías hecho.

Tal vez el no respondiera pero su cuerpo si lo haría, lo tomo con la mano, escucho como se le había cortado de súbito la respiración a Jinenji, lo acaricio con suavidad, de arriba abajo, escuchaba como la respiración de Jinenji se aceleraba un poco, lo hizo un poco más fuerte y con más rapidez, hasta que lo convirtió en un ritmo frenético, veía que Jinenji se esforzaba en no soltar los gemidos de placer, sin embargo uno que otro se le salía, el ritmo lo volvió más demandante y cuando lo sintió al borde paro, lo miro, tenía los ojos cerrados, los puños cerrados a los costados, la frente perlada de sudor, podía ver algunas venas latir desenfrenadas, y aun así, a pesar de haberlo dejado al borde del orgasmo, el no la tocaba, no rompía su promesa, le pondría fin a su tortura , se posiciono encima del miembro latente del hombre, sentía su calor en la entrada de su intimidad, Jinenji abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-No…lo hagas-dijo con voz enronquecida y labios apretados.

-Tengo que pagarte Jin-dijo Kagome- y esta es la única manera que se- pero cuando estaba apunto de hacerlo, el la empujo y se paro de la cama con rapidez, dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño, Kagome se quedo impresionada, sabia que tenia gran fuerza de voluntad pero esto era digno de admiración, después de algunos minutos salio de allí, apretando los dientes, ella lo vio y temió que pudiera romperse la mandíbula.

El no se movía de la puerta del baño, seguía mirándola con seriedad, no le decía nada y como se lo esperaba el no la tocaría, tomo la sabana y se envolvió en ella, camino con lentitud hasta ponerse frente a el.

-Lo siento Jin-dijo tomándole las manos- se que lo que te hice no estuvo bien, fue de ramera el haberte pedido pagar con sexo pero no sé cómo retribuirte el amor que me das, no lo sé, solo conozco como seducir y matar hombres, no sé nada mas, y sabes bien que yo no meteré las manos al fuego por nada ni por nadie, y eso tu lo sabes bien-luego soltó sus manos y le dio un abrazo que intento ser calido pero al final resulto como siempre, vago, carente de sentimiento- lo lamento Jin, me disculpas?

Jinenji cedió a su impulso y le abrazo con fuerza.

-La única manera en que podrías pagarme es cuidándote y dejando de hacerte daño.

-No me hago daño Jin.

Jinenji no le respondió, sin embargo cambio el tema.

-Te preparare un baño caliente y te dejare la calefacción encendida.

Se soltó del abrazo que le estaba dando y con sus grandes manos le agarro ambos hombros y le dio un beso con cariño en la frente, después desapareció en el baño, Kagome lo miro y regreso a su cama, se acostó y medito las palabras de Jinenji, luego sonrió con fría y cruel expresión, el frío era patente en su habitación al igual que en su mente y corazón.

_"Y seguiré siéndolo hasta el día de mi muerte"_


	4. Destinos entrecruzados

Holas chicas!!! Si! Me volvi a atrasar!! Gomenne!! Lo que sucede es que ya emepze clases y ahora mi nueva fecha de entrega serán los Domingos asi no tendremos ningún problema si?? Espero que este capi les guste!!

Agradezco desde lo profundo de mi corazón a setsuna17 y a susuki-1 por sus reviews!!!

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha no es mio T_T es de Rumiko-sensei abuuu

Juntos hemos recorrido caminos distintos, conociendonos de antes nos hemos amado, pero ¿que sera ahora que tenemos que matarnos? Naraku es todo para mi, y tu eres un guardian, el me dio una vida pero tu le pusiste color a ella, una historia en el la que ella tendra que decidir si quedarse y agradecer a quien le salvo de la oscuridad o irse con quien le enseño el significado del amor, _Al final mi destino amor, eres tu_

El meu destí ets tu

Capitulo 3

_Piso de Kagome 8:45 a.m._

No recordaba mucho después del baño que le preparo Jinenji, solo supo que cuando salio del cuarto de baño el había cambiado sus sabanas por otras color blanco (odiaba las sabanas blancas) y se había marchado, estaba tan agotada y más que nada por haber viajado sin dormir ni un segundo teniendo que preparar los planes para atrapar a Bankotsu.

-Estúpido Jack-menciono mientras caminaba de nuevo hasta el baño-tenias que arruinar mis vacaciones.

Se suponía que después de Jack, la búsqueda la continuaría Hakudoshi, junto con Akago y Moryomaru, ya que ella tenía que regresar al templo Higurashi a entrenar con Tsubaki y la bruja Urasue, también se daría una escapada y visitaría a Kaede, a pesar de que la anciana le enseño muy poco le caía bien.

Tenía que hablar con ellas acerca de algo que le estaba sucediendo por las noches, en fin pero ahora no podía hacerlo, puesto que habían vendido ese fragmento y hasta que no lo obtuviera no estaría descansando.

-Arg!!!! Ojala y el muy idiota no esté fuera de aquí-dijo mientras abría el grifo del jacuzzi y agua helada salía de el-hoy no haré el ritual, será un baño un poco rápido-dijo mientras se soltaba de la bata, que por cierto no recordaba haberse puesto, y se metía rápidamente.

El vello se le erizo, la respiración se le entrecorto, empezaba a temblar levemente.

-Rayos y eso que la calefacción esta puesta-dijo mientras tomaba el shampoo y se lo echaba al cabello, un suave aroma a vainilla se extendió por el ambiente, se lavo rápidamente el cabello y se sumergió en el agua, se enjuago y salió con prisa, debía apurarse si quería irse a Japón de una vez, se puso la bata y recogió su cabello con una toalla azul marino, salió y se acerco al interruptor de la calefacción, la apago y el frío comenzó a sentirse por su habitación.

-Así esta mejor-comenzó a buscar ropa para ponerse, decidió que no tenia tiempo que perder y se vistió con el mismo traje de cuero negro de la pasada noche, se saco la toalla y peino su cabello, lo amarro en una coleta alta y se dirigió al espejo de su tocador tallado en granito azul noche español, se delineó los ojos con color negro, haciendo resaltar sus largas pestañas y sus grandes ojos fríos, se hecho un leve brillo labial, no se haría mas, el frío hacia que sus mejillas se colorearan y sus labios eran rosados de por si.

Cogió las llaves de su moto y salió haciendo resonar su botas de tacones altos por el piso de mármol negro veteado, llego al ascensor y presiono el sótano 2, bajo y camino hasta la única Harley del estacionamiento; se subió en ella y la encendió, la hizo ronronear un poco y arranco a gran velocidad, oh si! la velocidad y la soledad, al igual que la muerte y la tristeza eran su única compañía, _al menos no estoy sola_, sonrió ante la ironía de la idea.

La noche había sido bastante agitaba, se supone que hoy era su segundo día de relajación pero la muerte de anoche tenia a los sabios un poco preocupados, si no les hubiésemos dicho la información que nos dijo Goshinki ellos tal vez no se hubiesen mostrado tan preocupados, pero cuando le mencionamos al ángel y la intervención de Naraku se pusieron en alerta, mandándolos en la búsqueda de "el ángel".

Inuyasha soltó un gran bostezo.

-Que se supone que hagamos tan temprano?-vestido con un sencillo polo negro y jeans del mismo color de su polo y zapatillas blancas, Inuyasha estaba un poco mal humorado y no era el único, solo habían dormido tres miserables horas.

No les había importando acostarse tarde puesto que hoy era el segundo día de "descanso" pero el sabio Arami, junto con Gimi, Kushi y Kimita habían decidido que era mejor salir en la búsqueda de aquel ser y aplazar sus días de descanso para después.

-Ahora lo odio mas a ese bastardo-decía Inuyasha entre gruñidos.

-No eres el único amigo-dijo Miroku mientras le tocaba el hombro, el también vestía jeans pero a diferencia de inuyasha estos eran de color azul desteñido, polo morado con un estampado de rollin stone y zapatillas azules.

-Además-Sango aplaco un bostezo con la mano-ángel sale a cazar de noche no de día y menos tan temprano-ella vestía un polo sin estampas de color rosa pálido, pantalón de deporte holgado de color negro y rayas blancas a los costados y zapatillas blancas.

Era cierto, y era lo mas extraño, los sabios les habían dicho que ángel andaba cerca y que no esperaran mas, que pronto ángel saldría del radio de concentración debían apurarse a encontrarlo y pronto, pero no tenían ni idea de cómo rayos era ángel y cuando se lo mencionaron el sabio Kushi les dijo que lo sentirían.

Estaban en la misma zona de ayer, entre la Séptima Avenida y la avenida Broadway, no había mucha gente como ayer, y claro, que gente normal se levantaría 6 de la mañana cuando te has acostado cerca de las 4 de la mañana?

De pronto sintieron el rugir peligroso de una moto a gran velocidad, por lo que podían observar mientras se acercaba, es que era una Harley Davidson y en ella estaba montada una mujer vestida de cuero negro, haciendo resaltar sus exuberantes curvas, se le veía femenina y peligrosa, un aura de misterio y soledad le rodeaba, vieron que la luz del semáforo peatonal comenzaba a parpadear indicando que pronto podían pasar pero la mujer no aminoraba la velocidad, hasta que estuvo muy cerca e hizo rechinar escabrosamente las ruedas de la moto, derrapando un poco en el proceso, no había autos, era muy temprano aun, así la moto era la única allí, la poca gente que estaba esperando comenzó a cruzar la pista sin darle ninguna importancia a la motociclista, ellos aun no se movían de su lugar, seguían con la mirada clavada en la mujer frente a ellos, ella seguía en la misma posición, las manos al frente y la cabeza igual, hasta que una de sus manos subió el lente del casco negro, bajo la mano hasta dejarla en el mismo sitio y giro un poco la cabeza, dejando ver sus fríos y crueles ojos marrones, ámbar, azul oscuro y chocolates chocaron contra los marrones de ella, el tiempo se detuvo ante ellos, los tres podían sentir aquella penetrante y feroz mirada sobre si mismos, como si estuviera hurgando entre sus almas, exponiendo dolores pasados y refregándoselos en la cara, su mirada decía todo y nada a la vez, parecía como si los estuviese midiendo, calculando la medida exacta para un ataúd, era la mirada de un asesino, era la mirada…_del ángel_.

Cuando cayeron en la cuenta de ello, abrieron enormemente los ojos, ella pareció darse cuenta de que habían descubierto su identidad y sus ojos parecieron brillar con algo parecido a la burla, inclino la cabeza levemente en un saludo formal japonés y bajo el lente del casco y haciendo rugir nuevamente la moto, derrapo dando una vuelta peligrosa y siguió su camino, dejando tras de si una huella negra en el piso y el olor a caucho quemado.

Inuyasha, Miroku y Sango aun estaba asombrados, su mirada aun les quemaba la piel.

-Dios mío-dijo Sango mientras se abrazaba así misma.

-Es ella-dijo Miroku inmóvil.

Inuyasha no dijo nada, la mirada de esa mujer era realmente cruel y sin una pizca de piedad en ella pero no supo porque y lo seguía sin saber, había algo en su interior que gritaba que detrás de esa mirada escondía algo mas, algo parecido al dolor y marcado con fuego.

-Todavía siento escalofríos-dijo Sango.

-Pero hay algo más-dijo Inuyasha-hay algo más detrás de esa mirada, dolor.

-Yo también lo presentí-dijo Miroku-algo parecido a la soledad.

-Yo vi algo diferente-dijo Sango-odio, muchísimo odio acumulado.

Los tres se miraron expectantes, cada uno había sido capaz de visualizar cosas diferentes de aquella mujer, odio, dolor y soledad, como si tuvieran un mismo pensamiento asintieron.

-Vayamos de regreso con los sabios-dijo Miroku.

-Si-dijo Sango e Inuyasha asintió, esto era algo que ellos debían de saber, de inmediato.

Kagome sonreía con frialdad, así que esos eran los guardianes, se habían quedado sorprendidos al verla y mas que nada cuando ella les permitió ver parte de su ser, apestaban igual que los grandes sabios o bueno algo parecido solo había tenido la oportunidad de acercarse a ellos una vez y solo vio a uno, un tipo llamado Arami, claro que eso fue hace muchísimos años, cuando robo su primer fragmento, aunque fue algo escalofriante, ya que el hombre la miro y sintió como si tocara suavemente su alma, como si comprendiera lo que llevaba dentro e intentara ser el bálsamo que le faltaba, en ese tiempo no quería nada y seguía pensando igual, no necesitaba de bálsamos ni remedios, solo necesitaba recuperar esos malditos fragmentos y terminar con esto de una vez.

-Por tu bien Bankotsu espero que estés en tu oficina-acelero mas acercándose a su objetivo-o te juro que te haré pedazos-dijo mientras frenaba en seco y sus llantas resonaban por las calles.

Regresaron sobre sus pasos, lo que habían descubierto, que el ángel era _ella_ y no_ el_ como todos creían y que habían podido visualizar partes de aquella persona, como si ella les hubiera permitido ver su interior, cada uno estaba medito en sus propios pensamientos, sacando sus propias conclusiones, sin darse cuenta llegaron hasta el hogar de aquellos ancianos, tocaron la puerta y apenas Shiori, una niña que practicaba para ser sacerdotisa, les abrió entraron tan rápido como sus pies y la buena educación les permitían, podían tener las noticias mas urgentes del mundo pero la casa de los sabios siempre se respetaba por sobre todas las cosas, comenzaron ir hasta el fondo de aquella casa, que era mas que nada un edificio, hasta que fueron interceptados por Kimita.

-Que les sucedió?-preguntó suavemente el anciano de barba corta y blanquecina-porque están tan alterados?

-La vimos-dijo Sango con premura-y ella nos vio a nosotros.

-Ella?-pregunto el anciano confuso.

-El ángel-respondió Miroku.

-Es mujer, no hombre como todos pensábamos-completo Inuyasha.

El anciano los miro fijamente y asintió.

-Síganme muchachos, deben decirnos que es lo que vieron para tenerlos así de alterados.

Los tres siguieron al anciano, presentían algo y para su mala suerte no era algo bueno, llegaron a un salón amplio, en donde podías ver 4 almohadones grandes y espaciosos, de los cuales tres estaban ocupados por los ancianos sabios, Arami, Gimi y Kushi, Kimita se les unió, los cuatro llevaban cabellos canos y cortos, vestidos como monjes sintoístas Arami era el que tenia la barba mas larga de todos, Kushi tenía bigote y Kimita junto con Gimi poseían barbas cortas.

Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha se sentaron formalmente sobre sus piernas frente a ellos, a una distancia prudente y educada, Kimita les comento a los otros tres lo que se había enterado por los chicos.

-Estos muchachos localizaron a ángel, que da la casualidad que es una mujer-dijo mirándolos brevemente, luego dirigió su mirada a los otros sabios-pero algo les sucedió puesto que me los encontré en un estado de alteración completa.

Los 4 sabios los miraron fijamente, Arami hablo primero.

-Podrían decirme que les sucedió?-preguntó el con amabilidad.

Inuyasha fue el que hablo.

-Estábamos caminando en busca de el ángel, sin darnos cuenta llegamos al mismo lugar de ayer, no había casi nadie y ningún auto estaba cruzando la calle, fue en ese momento que escuchamos el ruido de una moto viniendo a toda velocidad, nos impresiono puesto que venia manejándolo una mujer vestida completamente de negro, pensamos que iba a seguir de largo y pasarse la luz roja, pero en el último momento paro, un aura extraña la envolvía, lo único que pude reconocer de ella fue algo de misterio y soledad pero estoy seguro que tenia otras esencias.

-Nos sentimos paralizados-fue esta vez Miroku el que hablo-a pesar de que ella no nos miraba, sentimos una gran fuerza emanando de ella, algo que era letal, fue en ese instante en el que ella nos miro directamente, su mirada nos atrapo el alma, como si rebuscase sin piedad en ella y expusiera el dolor de nuestro pasado.

-Su mirada era cruel-le interrumpió Sango que era la mas ansiosa-fue en ese momento en que lo vi, la vi.

Sango se quedo callada, Arami se preocupo.

-Que fue lo que viste?-preguntó suavemente.

-A ella-Sango parecía perdida-era una niña, no podría tener más de 12 o 13 años, bañada en sangre, no solo ella, la habitación también parecía llena de sangre, había un cuerpo, estaba……oh dios mío!-Sango abrió desorbitadamente los ojos, sentía un frío inclemente dentro de su ser, era helado, como si estuviera mojada en medio del ártico.

-Dilo Sango que vez-esta vez su voz era mas dura Arami tenía que liberarla de la visión.

- Estaba…esparcido por toda la habitación, ella…sostenía un cuchillo en la mano derecha, me…mira, su mirada es cruel, asesina, odia a todos y a todo, quiere la muerte de alguien, siento escalofríos de tan solo verla ahí.

-Regresa-Arami hablo fuerte y poso suavemente su mano en la cabeza de ella, Sango cerró los ojos y los abrió, estaba llorando.

-Porque…estoy llorando?-dijo mientras trataba de secarse las lagrimas que seguían cayendo de sus ojos, miro al gran sabio-porque siento todo esto? Me asusta, quiero verlos muertos a todos, quiero asesinarlos a todos… Dios mió que pare todo esto-decía mientras lloraba desgarradoramente.

Miroku se acerco rápidamente a ella y la abrazo fuertemente, Sango siguió llorando desconsoladamente, Inuyasha los miraba petrificado ¿Qué era todo eso?

Cuando Sango ya por fin se calmo, se sintió ella nuevamente.

-Estas mejor Sango?-pregunto amablemente Gimi.

-Si-dijo ella-que me paso?

-Ella te adentro en su ser, por breves segundos tu fuiste parte de ella-contesto Kimita

-Que sentiste?-preguntó Kushi.

-Un odio indescifrable, me sentía descontrolada, como si alguien me hubiera provocado y quisiera ver su sangre en mis manos, era horrible y me sentí muy fría, pero no era un frío normal, era como si estuviera mojada y me hubiesen dejado en el polo norte.

Los sabios se quedaron pensando, el alma de aquella mujer había sido atormentada, torturada a conciencia para prepararla ¿a que? No lo sabían.

Kushi le hablo a Miroku.

-Que viste tu?

Miroku se quedo pensativo, lo que el había visto o mas bien _sentido_ era diferente a los de Sango.

-Yo no vi nada como lo que vio Sango, yo solo sentí, una soledad arraigada, inmensa, como si estuviera acostumbrada a ello, como si la soledad fuera una parte vital en ella, sin ese sentimiento ella estaría en completo vacía, sentí deseos propios de matarme para acabar con la soledad, para dejar de sentir.

-Lo mío también fue diferente-hablo esta vez Inuyasha serio- yo también sentí, pero no fue soledad, lo mío fue dolor, profundo e inigualable, como si me estuvieran ahogando cada vez mas, y lloraba, sentí que mi corazón se desgarraba lentamente, como si alguien lo cogiera y me lo destrozase poco a poco pero su alma grita, llora sangre, por un momento pensé que me arrodillaría para dejar de sentir tanto dentro de mi, dios…cuanto dolor.

Los cuatro sabios meditaron las palabras de los jóvenes, no había duda que era una mujer muy poderosa, ellos difícilmente era capaces de mostrar facetas distintas de su ser a otras personas pero tanto poder se había obtenido después de haber atormentado hasta el limite aquel ser, el infierno podría parecerle un bálsamo después de todo lo que le había sucedido.

-Es alguien poderoso-dijo Arami- pero no lo sabe o si lo sabe no le importa en lo mas mínimo, lo que hizo fue para despistarlos o para que no se acercaran, claro que no quería mostrarles nada para que sintieran piedad sino mas bien terror y lo pensaran antes de enfrentarse.

-Vayan a descansar jóvenes-dijo esta vez Kimita-esta vez ya no les llamaremos hasta que se hayan recuperado de este shock inicial.

-Usted piensa que…vuelva a intentarlo-pregunto Sango

-No, lo que ella menos quiere es que la conozcan y con esta información ya tienen aunque sea un pedacito de ella.

-Vayan y descansen lo necesitan-dijo Kushi.

Los tres salieron de aquella habitación, se sentían cansados y no pasaban de las 9 de la mañana a este paso envejecerían mas rápido.

-Definitivamente nos estamos metiendo en algo cada vez mas peligroso-menciono Miroku mientras salían a la calle.

-Crees que el ángel sepa en lo que esta metida?-pregunto Sango seriamente, si era así les llevaba la ventaja, ellos sabían que debían recolectar los fragmentos de una poderosa perla no que debían de usarla, además de que era muy valiosa espiritualmente lo era monetariamente y apostaba todo lo que tenia a que ella lo buscaba con un fin monetario mas que espiritual.

-No lo se-le contesto Inuyasha-pero lo que si se, es que con una mente y alma como aquella yo ya me habría suicidado hace muchísimos años-aunque la idea de ella muerta le atravesaba el pecho con un dolor lacerante, sacudió su cabeza, tonterías.

-Que sucede?-pregunto Sango.

-Cosas sin importancia, caminemos rápido estoy a punto de caerme al suelo- Inuyasha acelero el paso.

Miroku lo miro meditabundamente, algo inquietaba a su amigo y apostaba su reputación de mujeriego a que algo tenía que ver el ángel en ello, después se encargaría de ellos, mientras tanto…

-ERES UN DEGENERADO!!!!-el grito de Sango y su certera cachetada lo despertaron lo suficiente para seguir caminando y dejar de pensar en aquella mujer que le causaba una increíble nostalgia y tristeza verla convertida en algo tan atroz, como si la hubiera conocido antes y le doliera mucho su cambio, claro esas cosas eran incongruentes y sin sentido, definitivamente el cansancio le estaba jugando en contra y la cachetada de Sango le sirvió esta vez para algo mas que dolor físico, olvidar los sentimientos que aquella mujer le provocaba.

Inuyasha vio a Sango pasar velozmente a su lado hecha una furia, así que Miroku se había propasado otra vez, sonrió, así nunca llegaría a ninguna parte, mientras otros pensamientos asaltaban su mente, porque aquella mujer lo inquietaba tanto? Porque sentía como si su corazón se partiese y llorara al verla ser tan cruel, como si la hubiera conocido y amado antes, porque este dolor no era normal y lo que estaba pensando tampoco lo era, diablos, la mente cansada puede hacerte pensar cosas estúpidas y sin sentido, como lo que estaba pensando, mejor se apuraba y descansaba ya, tenían cosas importantes que hacer.

Caminaba rápidamente ese Miroku nunca aprendía que no debía tocarla!!! Y menos el trasero!!! Es que no se daba cuenta de que si seguía así sus sentimientos por el nunca podrían madurar? Es que no se daba cuenta de que llevaba enamorada de el por mucho tiempo?? Era ciego o que? Aminoro un poco la marcha, bueno tampoco es que le hubiera dado muchas alas, y que podía hacer? Cada vez que el ambiente cambiaba aunque sea sutilmente el se propasaba y le tocaba el trasero!! No podía poner sus manos sobre sus hombros o algo así?? Empezó a caminar más lento, soltó un largo suspiro.

-Nunca va a cambiar, por mas que lo intente-sin darse cuenta ya había llegado al hogar que compartían que tenían los tres, aunque uno en verdad bastante grande, con 5 habitaciones, utilizaban 3, o a veces 4 cuando Kohaku venia de visita a la ciudad pero jamás las 5, cosa curiosa, nadie usaba esa habitación, era como si estuviera predispuesta a estar sola, _igual que el ángel._

Se sobresalto un poco al pensar en ella, no sabia porque pero un dolor extraño se había instalado en ella cuando había visto en el monstruo en que se había convertido aquella niña, sentía como si no fuera la primera vez que la viera y eso era una completa locura, puesto que ambas se habían visto por primera vez hoy en la mañana, además de que había sido entrenada lejos de . y nunca para ser una asesina, así que no entendía ese sentimiento que se había albergado dentro de si.

-Que haces aquí parada?-preguntó Inuyasha mientras llegaba con las manos metidas dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, Miroku venia tras el.

-Nada-dijo mirando molesta a Miroku-subamos.

Miroku pasó por el lado derecho de Inuyasha hasta ponerse a su altura.

-Sigue molesta-susurro con una sonrisa pequeña en el rostro.

-No esperes que este saltando en un pie de felicidad, porque no lo hará-le respondió Inuyasha con otro susurro.

-Que tanto parlotean?-pregunto molesta Sango mientras volteaba a mirarlos.

-Nada!-dijeron los dos al unísono, y seguidamente subieron por las escalinatas en silencio, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos.

No estaba!!! El muy maldito no estaba!! Había salido de viaje de ultimo minuto ayer!! AYER!!! Mientras mataba al idiota de Goshinki el muy bastardo se había ido!!! SE LARGO!!! AAAAAAARGG!!! Acelero haciendo resonar el motor de aquella moto como si fuera el sonido del mismísimo infierno, el señor definitivamente se iba a molestar y mucho, ella ardía de cólera, de furia, Dios quería estrangularlo ahora mismo!! Según había averiguado, Bankotsu había tomado su Jet privado, un maldito Airbus A319 con diseño de Versace, oh si! por que el muy estúpido quería que todo fuera lujoso y si es posible negro con blanco, que mejor que Versace en ese caso, y bla bla bla, no le importaba, lo que si le importaba es que estaba 100% segura que Bankotsu sabia que iba en busca de el, y que en este momento se estaba regodeando porque le había hecho viajar en vano, de Londres a NY y ahora a Ámsterdam, Holanda, Dios lo iba a matar.

-Oh si!-dijo mientras llegaba al sótano 2 y apagaba la moto-te matare Ban, muy lentamente-y se bajo de la moto, se saco el casco y lo dejo en el manubrio izquierdo, caminó al ascensor y tomo su celular, sus dedos automáticamente marcaron el numero.

El otro lado contesto, ella trago duro para calmar su furia.

-Esta en Ámsterdam.

_-Desde cuando?_

-Ayer.

_-Y no fuiste porque…_

-Fui a matar a Goshinki, hablo de ángel con los guardianes.

_-Chacal me comento algo hoy, trabajas rápido.._

-Siempre.

_-Sin embargo te está costando este trabajo._

-No-apretó los dientes.

La voz del otro lado rió con humor.

_-Calma cariño, no te lo estoy reprochando._

Kagome no contesto.

_-Algo ocultas._

-Los vi.

_-Y ellos?_-la voz se le había endurecido un poco.

-También, se asustaron al descubrirme.

La voz al otro lado volvió a reír con humor, su voz regreso a ser la misma de siempre, serena.

_-Bien ve por el pequeña._

Y colgó.

Diablos! Hasta su jefe se había dado cuenta de que le estaba costando trabajo, se lo debía agradecer a esos estúpidos sueños que le nublaban el raciocinio, recordaba partes del sueño pero el final siempre era lo que estaba mas presente en ella.

_Deslizó las yemas de los dedos a través del musculoso pecho ante ella. El calor zumbó a través del brazo, un calor más intoxicante y más embriagador que el champán caro y los besos a la luz de la luna. Sus labios separados suspiraron ante las imágenes de sábanas de seda, cuerpos entrelazados y caricias lentas y deliciosas que llenaron su mente._

_¿Cómo podía este hombre afectarla tan poderosamente, casi mágicamente? ¿Cómo podía él afectarle en absoluto? Su cara era la belleza personificada, sus ojos dorados, sus cabellos plateados, todo en el__ era hermoso, el acariciaba su cintura y espalda apaciblemente, como si fueran el suave toque de pétalos de rosa, bajaba su rostro lentamente hasta posar sus masculinos y seductores labios frente a ella y soltar una palabra, haciendo que su embriagador aliento entrara en su boca entreabierta._

_-Mía._

Después de eso despertaba sobresaltada y muy, muy molesta ¿quién diablos era aquel hombre de mirada dorada y cabellos platinados?

Aunque pensándolo bien, uno de los guardianes tenía ese aspecto pero no se había quedado mucho para observar, no negaba que el parecido del hombre que rondaba sus sueños y el de este guardián eran abrumadores, pero ni siendo el hombre que diera luz a su vida (cosa que dudaba) dejaría que se quedara con la perla.

-Si es necesario exterminarlo lo haré, mi trabajo es obtener esa Perla a cualquier costo, además no sirve encariñarse con las personas, al final…

_Siempre alguien saldrá lastimado es la regla general de la vida._

-…y prefiero que sea otro antes que yo.

Se removía inquieto en su cama, habían regresado, cambiado y dormido cada uno en su propia pieza pero desde que había tocado la cama no pegaba el ojo, realmente se sentía cansado, lo juraba! Pero no podía conciliar el sueño, mejor iba a hablar con Miroku, tal vez y con suerte aun estuviera intentando dormir (lo dudaba).

Salió de su habitación descalza, vestía su pijama que consistía en un pantalón de seda azul marino holgado, hacia frio, lo admitía pero él seguía sintiendo calor por las noches, incluso ahora sentía calor, por eso andaba así, camino hasta salir al comedor, vi con dirección a la izquierda, era el cuarto mas alejado, por no decir aislado, nunca se daba la oportunidad de usar esa habitación y eso era lo más extraño, se encogió de hombros, siguió caminado hasta pasar la sala doblo hacia la derecha y camino de frente, paso la habitación que utilizaba Kohaku y siguió hasta la puerta del final, Sango había optado por dormir en la habitación que estaba frente a él, y sabia decisión (según ella) puesto así se libraría de las manos pervertidas del monje.

Toco la puerta, solo se escuchaba silencio y el ruido poco audible de la tele encendida, tomo la manija de la puerta y la giro abriendo la habitación de Miroku, de color blanco y celeste, según él para tener a su espíritu en estado de paz y alcanzar el Nirvana, cosa que nunca iba a lograr, ya que el hombre más pervertido no podía ser, su habitación era en sí muy ordenada para ser de un hombre, tenia cierto aire japonés que a Inuyasha le encantaba, en el medio una cama baja, casi llegando el suelo tenia la figura tumbada de Miroku en forma transversal, vestido con un pantalón de pijama parecido al de él pero en color blanco y una toalla sobre sus hombros, la TV frente a la cama prendida en un canal de noticias ¿noticias?

_¿Miroku ve noticias? _Inuyasha se encogió de hombros, no era de su incumbencia saber qué cosas miraba, camino hasta el costado derecho de la cama y la pateo.

-Miroku, tenemos que hablar.

-Mmmm-fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de el.

Inuyasha pateo con más fuerza.

-Hey! Te estoy hablando!

-Q-Que…qu-que pasa?-dijo sobresaltado mientras intentaba (y vaya que si lo intentaba) despejar el sueño-ah eras tú Inuyasha-dijo para volver a tumbarse en la cama.

-No puedo dormir Miroku-dijo Inuyasha sentándose en el piso.

-Que mal por ti amigo, yo si-dijo con voz adormilada.

Inuyasha volvió a empujarle la cama, llegando a moverlo un poco.

-Inuyasha-dijo Miroku irritado-te das cuenta que estoy cansado, con muchísimo sueño y a un paso de golpearte para que me dejes dormir?

-En serio tengo que hablar contigo-dijo Inuyasha mirándolo seriamente.

Miroku lloriqueo.

-Está bien-dijo ya dejando las bromas-habla.

-Hay algo que me tiene un poco…

-Preocupado?

-Intranquilo.

Miroku abrió un ojo y lo miro.

-Que podría ser?

-Es sobre…el ángel.

-Sabía que tenía algo que ver con ese asunto, te preocupa la mujer?

-No. Si. No sé, bueno, me siento…yo…la verdad…siento como si ya la conociera de antes, como si hoy día no hubiera sido la primera vez que la viera.

-Bueno…no has sido el único-dijo Miroku mientras se volteaba boca arriba-yo también sentí lo mismo, y lo que me entere de ella, me entristeció.

-Entonces no fueron imaginaciones mías-dijo Sango mientras abría la puerta del dormitorio de Miroku.

-Que haces aquí?-preguntaron los dos.

-Quería hablar con ustedes acerca de esto, pensé que me lo había imaginado pero ya veo que no es así, yo también sentí lo mismo, un lazo con ella, pero antiguo-dijo sentándose en la cama.

Miroku se quedo pensando, ellos habían sentido un lazo especial con la mujer, recordó que hace muchísimo tiempo atrás, cuando era niño, a su cabeza venían imágenes, de una vida, pasada o futura, no lo sabía en aquel entonces y aun ahora tampoco sabría que era.

-Cuando era niño-empezó Miroku-mientras meditaba a mi mente venían imágenes muy inquietantes.

-Desde niño ya eras un pervertido?-pregunto Inuyasha, Sango lo miro a Miroku con reproche.

Miroku le tiro la toalla en la cabeza a Inuyasha con molestia.

-No seas tonto! Eran imágenes de una vida anterior, pero inexplicablemente aparecían personas parecidas a nosotros…y a ella, las ropas eran diferentes, el aspecto y las aptitudes también, por las ropas puedo decirles que eran de la antigüedad.

-Como eran?-preguntó Sango con suavidad.

Miroku medito un poco, se paró sin decir nada y se dirigió a su pequeña biblioteca, cuando regreso a la cama traía consigo un libro grueso, por los colores y el olor que desprendía era bastante añejo.

-Pensé que solo guardabas revistas playboy en tu biblioteca-dijo Inuyasha mirando el libro con sorpresa.

Miroku lo miro feo.

-Eso es para que veas que no todo lo que brilla es oro.

-Para que traes eso?-pregunto Sango también sorprendida.

-Para que vean lo que yo vi.

Se sentó en la cama y rápidamente abrió el libro, pasaba las hojas con rapidez, paraba y leía un poco y seguía pasándolas hasta que paro y sonrió.

-Aquí esta-señalo un página con 5 personas en el.

Personas bastante particulares, una sacerdotisa, una exterminadora, un monje, un medio demonio y un niño con patas y cola de zorrito, todos de la era feudal, lo raro de todo esto es que las personas allí tenían cierto parecido con ellos.

-Así fue como nos vi-dijo Miroku.

-Seguro leíste el libro antes y soñaste con ellos-dijo Inuyasha mirando al medio demonio con curiosidad _¿esas eran orejas de perro?_

-No Inuyasha, eso fue lo más extraño, este libro me lo dieron cuando salí de Drepung y las imágenes aparecieron muchos años antes de mi partida.

Sango lo miro con sorpresa, si estas imágenes aparecieron en la cabeza de Miroku antes de que el viera el viera el libro, eran acaso ¿recuerdos?

-Quienes son Miroku?-preguntó Sango consternada.

-Según el libro, son los legendarios guardianes de la Perla, personas que estaban destinadas a estar juntas y resguardar la perla de todo peligro-Miroku empezó a ojear las hojas siguientes del libro-se dice que los cinco sufrieron muchas desgracias antes de tener en su poder a la joya ya que esta se encontraba en las manos de un demonio maligno, destruyeron al demonio pero en su trayectoria pereció la sacerdotisa quien dejó en las manos de los restantes guardianes la joya.

-Que trágico-dijo Sango mirando una imagen de la joya-se repetirá esta historia?

-Si en todo caso se repite-dijo Inuyasha-debeos encontrar a los dos guardianes que nos faltan y no dejaremos que nadie muera, ya varios han muerto por esta causa-apretó los dientes ¿Por qué sentía tanta furia?

Miroku y Sango lo miraron y asintieron seriamente, Miroku se paro y guardo el libro y regreso a su cama.

-Bueno es hora de regresar a mi habitación-dijo Sango parándose.

-Espera Sango-Miroku la tomó de la muñeca-quiero hablar contigo-dijo seriamente.

Sango lo miro con sorpresa.

-Bueno-respondió con duda.

-Entonces yo me voy-dijo Inuyasha y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Sango se soltó suavemente de su agarre, la verdad es que estar a solas en la habitación de Miroku la ponía nerviosa y más si él se encontraba sin camisa y su tórax de ensueño se encontraba a la vista, sino hacia algo se desmayaría.

-Y que es de lo que quieres hablar-preguntó Sango dirigiéndose a la biblioteca, disimulando su nerviosismo.

Miroku la observo moverse, sino la conociera bien diría que estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso.

-De nosotros-dijo mientras también se paraba y se dirigía con lentitud hasta Sango.

Ella lo sentía moverse, no lo quería tener cerca, si lo hacía, perdería el control y sus nervios la delatarían y confesaría todo, volvió a moverse hasta sentarse al pie de la cama.

-Nosotros?-pregunto con sorpresa-acaso hay un nosotros?

Miroku la vio moverse hasta los pies de su cama, sonrió mentalmente, si estaba nerviosa, su paso la delataba, aunque fuera calmado y sereno era levemente más rápido de lo normal, el volteo y se apoyo en la biblioteca que tenia, no la atormentaría, permanecería un poco lejos.

-Bueno yo quisiera que hubiera uno-dijo Miroku mientras se cruzaba de brazos y la miraba.

Sango se quedo sorprendida ¿acaso quería que entre ellos naciera una relación? Sonrió con ironía, él la miro y frunció el ceño levemente.

-¿Quieres tener algo conmigo?-hablo Sango con aquella sonrisa-¿algo serio?¿algo en lo que no te metas con otras mujeres y solo estés conmigo?

Miroku frunció completamente el ceño ¿no le creía?

-Pues si eso quiero.

Sango rió con un deje de amargura ¿es que acaso no le importaban sus sentimientos?

-Debes de estar bromeando ¿tú serme fiel?

-¿Es acaso tan malo que quiera estar contigo y serte fiel?-dijo Miroku molesto.

-Tú no conoces el significado de la palabra fidelidad, eres incapaz de sentir eso por alguien.

A Miroku le dolieron esas palabras ¿tan poca estima le tenía?, no le contesto, no quería herirla, aunque ella ya lo hubiera hecho con él.

-Bueno ya que la situación esta aclarada, me voy a mi habitación-dijo Sango parándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Cuando la estaba abriendo una mano la cerro de golpe y lo sintió detrás de ella, no quiso voltearse.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó ella con cierta molestia

-¿No quieres que este contigo Sango?-preguntó el con suavidad-¿no quieres sentir mis besos y mis caricias?-preguntó pegándose al cuerpo de ella.

Sango tembló por la cercanía de él y por las imágenes que invadieron su mente.

Miroku la sintió temblar, sonrió levemente, ella podía decir una cosa pero su cuerpo le respondía de otra.

-¿No quieres sentir mi cuerpo pegado al tuyo, así como ahora? ¿no quieres sentir como mis labios recorren tu cuerpo, en una caricia lenta degustándome con tu sabor?

Sango casi se desmaya.

-NO- respondió con fuerza, asiendo con fuerza la manija de la puerta, sintió la mano suave de él posándose encima de su mano, acariciándola con suavidad.

-No me mientas Sango-dijo acercándose a su oído-tu cuerpo me dice lo contrario-susurro pegándose completamente al cuerpo de ella.

-Podré desearte-dijo ella tragando saliva duramente, sintiendo el cuerpo de él pegado sensualmente al suyo-pero ni por todo el deseo del mundo estaré contigo.

-¿Por qué Sango?-preguntó el casi con dolor, la sensualidad había abandonado su voz.

Sango sintió el cambio y armándose de valor le contesto.

-Por qué te amo y no confío en ti-y rápidamente abrió la puerta y salió de allí.

Miroku se quedo apoyado en ella, cerró los ojos y una sonrisa llena de tristeza afloro en ella ¿Qué puede ser más doloroso que la persona que amas no confiara en ti? Porque él le amaba y con locura pero ella jamás le creería, y eso hacía que su corazón doliese.

Ámsterdam- Holanda

Caminaba con tranquilidad por el Keizersgracht, la verdad es que disfrutaba de la caminata, el clima era muy parecido al de Londres y eso lo encontraba reconfortante. Hacía muy pocos minutos había llegado a Holanda, la verdad es que estaba aburrida del jaleo provocado, no había parado de viajar para encontrar al maldito de Bankotsu, si solo se hubiera quedado en NY las cosas hubieran sido más fáciles para todos.

-Pero siempre hay algo para impedirlo-dijo acomodándose más el abrigo de terciopelo color negro, los tacones altos repiqueteando por aquellos suelos de cemento, según el informe que le había pedido a chacal Bankotsu frecuentaba el _Red Light District_ o como el común lo conocía, el barrio rojo, se lo imaginaba, Bankotsu era de esos tipos, le gustaban el dinero, las mujeres y el sexo.

No era diferente que los demás hombres, todos iguales.

-Que fastidio.

Ya era de noche, no hace mucho tiempo había estado en NY y era muy temprano, por consecuencia aquí debía o estar anocheciendo o ya estar de noche, y eso le molestaba aun mas, tenía que trabajar buscando a un estúpido hambriento de dinero y poder cuando podía estar disfrutando de las noches frías de Londres.

Estuvo caminado poco tiempo hasta que pudo ver las luces rojas y llamativas de aquel lugar, un canal la dividía en dos, la gente pasaba sin sorprenderse de lo que veía en los escaparates, mujeres estaban paradas ofreciendo a los transeúntes sus favores sexuales, con ropa interior sexy y provocativa, de colores, rojos, negros, blanco, etc.

A ella esto tampoco le llamaba la atención, había visto muchas cosas en su vida para sorprenderse de esto, según chacal Bankotsu era asiduo de la segunda casa del lado derecho, camino con tranquilidad acercándose al lugar mencionado, la cuarta chica empezando a contar de la izquierda, segundo nivel era a la cual Bankotsu siempre elegía, las demás la miraron y siguieron ofreciéndose a ella, las miro con una sonrisa irónica, entro al recinto y un hombreen el recibidor la atendió.

-Buenas noches señorita ¿a cuál de las muchachas desea?-preguntó el hombre en un tono amable, por su apariencia no podía tener menos de 60 años.

-No vengo por ninguna de las mujeres de afuera-respondió Kagome con serenidad, sin alterarse por haberla insinuado lesbiana.

-Oh-dijo el hombre sorprendido-entonces en que puedo ayudarla?

-Vengo a buscar a mi marido señor-dijo serena-se llama Bankotsu Shichinintai.

El hombre frente a ella palideció.

-N-No tenemos a ni-ningún hombre llamado a-así aquí, señora, po-por favor retírese.

Kagome lo miro serena y fríamente.

-Señor, no se lo estoy pidiendo, vengo siguiendo a mi esposo aquí durante meses, no le hare ningún escándalo, solo quiero que vea que yo lo sé y pedirle la anulación, ahora deje de mentir y muéstreme en donde está.

El hombre frente a ella, se vio un poco aliviado.

-E-Esta bien señora-dijo buscando unas llaves dentro de su cajón-tenga-le dio unas llaves de color rojo con un numero en ella 453.

-Esta es la habitación?-pregunto ella.

-Sí, cuarto nivel mano derecha.

-Gracias señor-y le regalo una sonrisa fría.

Camino con parsimonia hasta las escaleras, sus tacones resonaban en la estancia, escuchaba música, el rechinar de algunas camas, junto con gemidos roncos y llenos de placer, siguió subiendo hasta el piso 4, se dirigió a la mano izquierda y siguió caminado con tranquilidad, llego a la habitación y podía escuchar el rechinar de una cama y los gemidos quedos de una mujer, junto con los roncos de un hombre.

Abrió la puerta y ellos ni se inmutaron, la mujer yacía a horcajadas encima de Bankotsu dándole la espalda con sus manos apoyada en las rodillas de él, cabalgando al hombre con vigorosidad, aumentando su ritmo, el tenia los ojos cerrados y las manos en la cintura de aquella pelirroja, impulsando también los movimientos de ella.

Kagome observo la habitación ignorando a la pareja copulando y vio una silla pegada a la pared, en el rincón más oscuro, se abrió el abrigo, lo dejo en la parte trasera de la silla y se sentó, cruzo las piernas y cogió una revista que estaba en el piso, ojeo sin interés y hablo.

-Demoraras mucho Ban?-fue la pregunta que hizo mientras miraba la revista.

La mujer se detuvo de súbito, había escuchado hablar a la tipa que estaba sentada en su silla de espera, más parecida aun sillón, pero no había entendido nada de su idioma.

Sin embargo Bankotsu se tenso al principio, abrió sus ojos y dirigió sus orbes a la figura sentada sensualmente en aquella silla, no podía observarla bien pero reconocería su voz en cualquier sitio.

-Wie is? (quién es?)-preguntó la mujer con cautela.

Bankotsu sonrió ante el tono de voz de ella, al menos sabía que Kikyo era de cuidado.

-Iedereen, nog met de jouwe (nadie, sigue con lo tuyo)-le respondió el instándola a seguir.

La mujer siguió mirando a Kagome con cautela, la veía ojear su revista sin interés, tampoco los observaba y eso le fastidiaba.

-Maar… (pero…)

-Volgt!! (sigue!!!)-y la volvió a penetrar con dureza, la mujer gimió y siguió cabalgándolo ignorando al visita inesperada.

-Que…aahh…te trae…por…aquí-dijo Bankotsu entre gemidos, mirándola de frente

Kagome lo miro, el sintió su mirada.

-Lo sabes perfectamente-dijo ella con frialdad-en donde esta?

Bankotsu rio entre gemido ahogados.

-Deja…que…sneller(mas rápido)…deja que…termine-dijo y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la fuerza que estaba empelando la prostituta.

Kagome apretó los dientes, ¿que esperase? Estaba muy equivocado, saco su arma y le disparo a la prostituta.

-Ya terminaste, ahora en donde esta-dijo ella apuntándole a el.

Bankotsu se quedo helado, había volteado para ver a Kikyo mientras llegaba al orgasmo cuando la vio sacar una 9 mm con silenciador y disparo dejando muerta a la chica encima de el.

Sabía que era alguien de cuidado pero no pensaba que era para tanto, se quito con asco a la mujer de encima, se quito el preservativo y se paró de la cama totalmente desnudo.

-Tenias que matarla?-preguntó con frustración.

-Tengo algo de prisa así que dime en donde demonios esta -dijo ella sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente.

Era apuesto, no lo iba a discutir, sus cabellos negros azabaches largos amarrados en una trenza hacían una combinación excelente con su cuerpo musculoso y bronceado, de un metro 80 aproximadamente, a Bankotsu se le consideraba como todo un donjuán, hurgonamente en su frente llevaba una marca (según él) de nacimiento, nada exagerada pero si de forma curiosa en forma de cruz de color morado, podía pasar como un pequeño tatuaje en forma de cruz, decía el que significaba juventud, algo pretensioso dado que su imperiosa juventud no le duraría por siempre.

"_Y tampoco durara mucho si no se da prisa"_

Bankotsu cogió los calzoncillos y los pantalones se los puso y miro con algo de pena el cuerpo de la mujer.

-¿Sabes? Es difícil encontrar mujeres complacientes-dijo Bankotsu chasqueando los dientes

-No me importa-dijo Kagome con frialdad- en donde esta-pregunto apretando los dientes.

Bankotsu la miro y sonrió.

-Primero terminaré de vestirme.

Kagome de un movimiento rápido ya se encontraba delante de el apuntándole directamente a la yugular.

-Claro si no te molesta-dijo el levantando las manos a ambos lados con una sonrisa.

-Sí, me molesta-dijo mirándolo con sus fríos ojos-dime en donde esta.

-Déjame al menos ponerme la camisa y mis zapatos gatita, no puedo ir así por ahí con este tremendo frío-dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

-Te lo demuestro?

-Vale, juro que te daré el fragmento si dejas que termine de vestirme.

Kagome no dejaba de apuntarlo y lo seguía mirando fijamente, Bankotsu sentía como si estuviera hurgando en su cabeza y eso lo hizo sentirse más nervioso.

-Lo juro!

Kagome presiono con más fuerza el cañón contra la garganta de Bankotsu.

-Apúrate-y seguido regreso a sentarse a la silla a mirarlo implacable.

Era sexy, jodidamente sensual y extremadamente peligrosa, su combinación preferida pero ni por todo el dinero del mundo estaba dispuesto a morir por las manos de aquel ángel siniestro, sonrió, sabia jugar con fuego y como provocar a los enemigos, como robar y como obtener ganancias de las malversaciones de gente sin un ápice de inteligencia pero también sabía cuando había que retirarse y cuando había perdido, cuando retroceder para poder atacar con fuerza, en este caso había perdido, definitivamente Kikyo no iba a tener piedad de él si no le entregaba aquel fragmento, ya había perdido tres por su culpa, ella no lo sabía y prefería que tampoco lo supiera, era alguien sucio para el dinero pero protegería a sus hermanos con su propia vida si así lo requería el destino, mientras tanto aprovecharía de las oportunidades que le concedía la vida, así como las oportunidades .

La observo de reojo, seguía observándolo con crueldad como si estuviera sopesando las opciones de su muerte, tal vez cual seria las más cruel, tortuosa y larga, volvió a sonreír, habían tenido sus altercados pero ella al final siempre lo dejaba con vida, afortunadamente había podido sentir aquel cuerpo de ensueño cuando la conoció por primera vez, claro que no hicieron el amor pero había sentido su cuerpo desnudo pegado al de él, aaah con tan solo el recuerdo se excitaba, sin embargo ella no dejo que la tocara, lo durmió y se llevo el fragmento que le había mostrado, tiempo después se la volvió a encontrar pero la situación era diferente, ella lo estaba apuntando con el cañón de una HK usp 45, un arma sencilla pero a juego con el odio de sus ojos, después de allí sus encuentros siempre fueron casi iguales, eran pistolas, fusiles, cuchillos y etc, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había sido amenazado por ella.

Pero claro de él solo había obtenido información y 6 fragmentos sumando el que le daría ahora serian 7, creía que por eso siempre lo dejaba con vida, porque sabía que obtendría información siempre de él.

Le era útil.  
Sonrió con placer.  
Le hacía falta.

Aaah que maravilloso era el mundo, le volvió la mirada sin restricciones con una sonrisa seductora en sus labios.

-Listo.

Kagome se paro con elegancia y cogió su abrigo, se lo puso y escondió su arma.

-Vamos.

Y salieron de aquella habitación escarlata.

New York-

Habían pasado varios días, por no decir una semana completa, los sabios habían dicho que no les llamarían hasta que ellos se hubieran recuperado del shock pero no necesitaron más que un par de horas de sueño para recuperarse y aceptar la situación y después de eso intentaron encontrar algún rastro del ángel, algo que la delatara, aunque sea una pequeña huella, pero n o habían tenido éxito, nada de nada, es como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado.

Algo debía estar pasando, seguro el ángel estaba de caza y ellos estaban allí esperando la llamada de los sabios para recuperar fragmentos mientras que ella seguramente ya tendría algunos en su poder.

Inuyasha se tumbo frustrado en el sillón de la sala, las cosas en la casa tampoco estaban tan bien que digamos, hace una semana atrás, después que él se había ido de la habitación de Miroku porque él tenía que hablar con Sango, seguro de sus sentimientos, las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado, el se lo esperaba pero no de esa manera, el ambiente entre ellos era tirante, Sango no le dirigía ni la mirada y Miroku salía largamente por las noches, no sabía a dónde pero sí que llegaba tardísimo y que Sango estaba mas y mas enfadada y triste por eso, no se metería, era asuntos de dos pero le molestaba enormemente que, dos personas que estaban obviamente enamoradas el uno de la otra no se comportaran como adultos civilizados y hablaran claro de una vez por todas.

Una puerta abrirse lo interrumpió, fijo su vista en el reloj 11:45 p.m y miro quien entraba, era Miroku con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Traigo noticias, llama a…Sango, es algo importante-dijo Miroku mientras se quitaba su chaqueta.

Inuyasha lo observo por un instante y negó con la cabeza, se paro del sillón y fue en busca de Sango, antes hubiera sido Miroku en persona quien fuera a su habitación prácticamente volando, pero ahora…bueno ya no pensaría en ello, fue a su cuarto y la llamo, toco suavemente la puerta y la voz de Sango le respondió.

-Quien?

-Soy yo, Miroku nos llama trae noticias.

Un silencio se produjo, Inuyasha se encogió de hombros pensó que ya no le respondería así que se giro para regresar, cuando el sonido de la puerta lo interrumpió, vio que era Sango vestida con su ropa de yoga.

-Vamos-dijo ella con serenidad.

Se dirigieron a sala en donde estaba Miroku mirando por la ventana ausentemente, cuando los sintió se volteo a verlos con una sonrisa en el rostro, la cual hizo sonrojar a Sango quien rápidamente volteo para que no la vieran.

-Y bien?–preguntó Inuyasha-cuales son las noticias?

-Siéntense-dijo Miroku con amabilidad.

Sango e Inuyasha obedecieron con prisa, lo miraron atentamente.

-Como se abran podido dar cuenta eh estado saliendo por las noches últimamente y regresado un poco tarde.

-Nos estas llamando para contarnos tus aventuras amorosas?-preguntó Sango molesta y celos.

Miroku la miro dolido y un poco molesto.

-Si me dejaras terminar podría decir para lo que les he llamado.

Sango callo furiosa.

-Bueno y por lo visto has averiguado algo, no?-preguntó Inuyasha tratando de cortar la tensión.

-La verdad es que la espera de los sabios me tenia impaciente así que empecé a indagar por las noches.

-Como el ángel caza tarde entonces salías tarde, y que fue lo encontraste?

-Un lugar del cual nunca habríamos sospechado, un karaoke, se dice que el ángel va allí a recabar información de un tal chacal, el no trabaja para nadie solo para quien le paga bien.

-Me imagino que será Naraku, cierto?

-No solo él, varios le pagan para que suelte información de la perla, pero al parecer su lealtad esta mas consigo mismo que con los demás.

-Porque?

-No suelta información por una miserable paga, sino por una que te haría por lo menos vivir cómodamente 100 vidas juntas, además de la protección del ángel y del respeto de todos los del bajo mundo.

-Me imagino que ya ellos sabrán la apariencia del ángel.

-Solo chacal.

-Como lo hace?

-No es tonta amigo, no es la única mujer que habla con él, además te recuerdo que todos creen que es un hombre, y como ya te dije no es tonta, sabe cuando hablar con él para no levantar sospechas, créeme, eh estado ahí todas estas noches y no hay nada que la delate, pareciera que no es la primera vez que oculta su rastro.

-Vaya si que has estado investigando.

-La espera me estaba volviendo loco, no sé qué habrás estado pensando pero mis noches no han sido de placer y lujuria-dijo Miroku mirando de reojo a Sango, ella bajo la cabeza avergonzada y sonrojada.

-Bueno tenemos que irnos-dijo este.

-Donde?-preguntó Inuyasha.

-Al Colmillo de acero.

-A donde?-hablo por primera vez Sango.

-Al karaoke.

-Porque?-volvió a preguntar Sango.

Miroku la miro fijamente.

-Dicen que hoy va el ángel.

-No ah estado yendo toda la semana?-preguntó Inuyasha.

-Sí, pero esta vez no va a ir a relajarse, sino a buscar información de chacal.

-Bien, si no hay más remedio vamos-dijo Inuyasha.

-Cámbiate amigo, no querrás dar una mala impresión cierto?

Inuyasha se miro el pantalón plomo de deporte viejo y con agujeros en las rodillas, su polo blanco sucio y sus zapatillas ya desgastadas.

-Si, iré a ponerme algo decente

-Yo también-dijo Sango-en 5 estaré lista-y se fue apresuradamente

Miroku la vio salir deprisa y dio un largo suspiro

-Ya habla con ella de una vez por todas, me crispan los nervios-dijo Inuyasha mientras se iba por la misa dirección de Sango, Miroku sonrió triste.

-No es tan fácil-dijo en un susurro poco audible.

Después de 10 minutos los tres salían de aquella casa con dirección al tan mentado karaoke, Miroku vestía pantalones color azul desteñido, la misma chaqueta que se había quitado de color blanco y zapatillas azules.

Sango vestía pantalones pitillo color azul y sandalias de tacón alto de color negro, una blusa de color rosa pálido que se ajustaba en su estrecha cintura y la cubría una chaqueta de cuero marrón oscuro.

Inuyasha vestía jean negros, chaqueta de motociclista y zapatillas negras, iba lo más sencillo posible, estaba cansado y hoy con suerte verían al ángel , además si había acción quería estar lomas cómodo posible.

Caminaron tranquilamente por las calles bulliciosas y alborotadas de Time Square, cruzaron la calle y siguieron su camino hasta el karaoke Colmillo de Acero, no era un simple karaoke como los que había en Japón, oh no, este era un señor karaoke, grande y ostentoso, ya comprendía porque Miroku le había dicho que se cambiase, entraron al karaoke, un hombre corpulento les impedía el paso.

-Hey Chokyukai!-saludo Miroku al hombre

Este tenía una apariencia grotesca, corpulento, unos 2 metros por lo menos, trigueño y de ojos grandes y amenazadores parecía un gran jabalí enojado y a punto de atacar pero la expresión del hombre cambio radicalmente a una alegre y amistosa cuando Miroku lo saludo.

-Hey Miroku! Traes compañía?-dijo este mirando a Sango e Inuyasha

-Así es compañero.

Chokyukai se quedó mirando fijamente a Sango lascivamente de pies a cabeza, Miroku se dio cuenta y pasó un brazo posesivo encima de Sango y miro seriamente al tipo, Sango iba reclamar pero al ver como miraba a Miroku al grotesco cuidador callo de inmediato, Chokyukai levanto las manos en son de paz.

-Tranquilo compañero solo veía sino traía armas encima

-Pues no debes de preocuparte, no las trae-dijo este con una sonrisa de advertencia.

-Entonces pasen tranquilos

La gente en la cola reclamo

-Hey hermano! Llevamos horas aquí!!-le grito uno

-Lo siento compañero-contesto Inuyasha con una sonrisa-así son las influencias.

Entraron al local y Sango, junto con Inuyasha quedaron boquiabiertos el lugar era todo lo que ellos no habían imaginado, mesas elegantes por todo el lugar, una gran barra iluminada tenuemente por una luz amarilla que daba la sensación de calidez y en el centro un gran escenario, iluminado por completo ya que las presentaciones todavía no habían comenzado, podías ver a los músicos afinando sus instrumentos y a las coristas leyendo los pedidos que habían en la noche, estaban vestidas elegantemente con pantalones de vestir que se apreciaban eran de seda color beige y blusas blancas también de seda a juego unas sandalias de tacón no muy altas de color blanco, Miroku los situó en uno de los privados que estaban libres, teniendo una buena vista del escenario barras y las mesas en aquel lugar.

-Vaya si que has investigado el lugar-dijo Inuyasha admirando a las personas allí

-Estuve revisando cada uno de los sitios y halle este privado, el cual tiene la mejor vista de todos.

-Así?-pregunto Sango mirando también a su alrededor

Miroku la observo con una sonrisa.

-Todos tiene diferentes vistas pero este tenía, se podría decir, la panorámica

Vieron que subía un hombre de estatura mediana y aspecto de rata.

-Buenas noches señores y señoras, bienvenidos todos y cada uno al karaoke Colmillo de Acero, mi nombre es Tesso y soy su presentador esta noche-se escucharon los aplausos del público- es un honor serviros esta noche y presentar a nuestra primera cantante, su nombre es Sarah.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, al parecer el público solo aplaudía por compromiso, una jovencita se acerco a ellos, de cabellos pelirrojos y mirada también rojiza, su piel blanca como la leche y vestida con el que podría ser el uniforme del lugar.

-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Enju, en que puedo servirlos?-la voz suave y educada de la chica les dio a entender que era camarera.

-Hola Enju-dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa seductora- que tienes para nosotros.

La muchacha se sonrojo.

-Esta es la carta señores, pidan lo que gusten.

Sango miro la carta y se decidió por un margarita, Miroku se pidió un brandy e Inuyasha se pidió un whisky.

-Gracias primor-dijo Inuyasha guiñándole un ojo

-Inuyasha nunca te había visto así-dijo Sango sorprendida.

Este solo se encogió de hombres.

-Soy un hombre soltero y en busca de oportunidades cuando no está trabajando.

-Sí pero pensé que cierto personaje te tenia de cabeza-dijo Miroku

-Lo hace pero no hoy-dijo con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

Escucharon aplausos nuevamente y una mujer vestida con unos sencillos jeans celestes y blusa roja subió, de blanca piel y cabellos negros, amarrados a una coleta y con un antifaz de color ojo, se paro frente al micro y las luces bajaron hasta estar en un blanco casi beige, dándole un toque cálido, la mujer empezó a cantar.

_**Ella sa cansao de tirar la toalla  
se va quitando poco a poco telarañas**_

Sango levanto la vista, la letra le resulto un poco extraña y ciertamente le dio mucha curiosidad, algunas veces ella también se cansaba de rendirse y quería luchar por ser alguien mejor.

_**No ha dormido esta noche pero no está cansada  
no mira ningún espejo pero se siente to' guapa**_

Ella escucho la letra, sonrió.

_**No ha dormido esta noche pero no está cansada  
no mira ningún espejo pero se siente to' guapa**_

_**Hoy ella sa puesto color en las pestañas  
hoy le gusta su sonrisa, no se siente una extraña  
hoy sueña lo que quiere sin preocuparse por nada  
hoy es una mujé que se da cuenta de su alma**_

"Que se da cuenta de su alma" Sango volvió a sonreír

Mientras ella escuchaba la letra de la canción, Miroku la observaba de reojo y veía como Sango sonreía ante la letra de la canción, tal vez ella intentaría algo como lo decía la letra, rió.

_**Hoy vas a descubrir que el mundo es solo para ti  
que nadie puede hacerte daño, nadie puede hacerte daño  
hoy vas a comprender  
que el miedo se puede romper con un solo portazo.**_

Enju regreso con las bebidas e Inuyasha volvió a guiñarle el ojo, la camarera casi tropieza, dejo las bebidas y se fue presurosa, Inuyasha soltó una leve risilla, Miroku solo movió la cabeza negativamente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_**Hoy vas a hacer reír  
porque tus ojos se han cansado de ser llanto, de ser llanto…  
hoy vas a conseguir  
reírte hasta de ti y ver que lo has logrado…**_

Siguieron escuchando la letra de aquella alegre canción, Miroku comenzó a observar el lugar como cada noche, ya había localizado a chacal y lo veía conversando con varias personas, nadie sospechoso.

-Hey Inuyasha, Sango ese de ahí es chacal-dijo Miroku mirando al hombre de apariencia tranquila y hasta amigable de cabellera larga y atada a una coleta alta, se encontraba en la barra hablando con un hombre corpulento, lo reconocieron rápidamente era Chokyukai, los dos hablaban pero nada sospechoso, después chacal le daba una palmada en el hombre y Chokyukai se volvía a ir.

-Se ve bastante indefenso, estás seguro que ese es chacal?-pregunto Sango algo insegura.

-Si-respondió Miroku tranquilo- es el.

Escucharon los aplausos y vieron que la mujer en el escenario sonreía y agradecía, se bajo no sin antes pasarle el micrófono al presentador.

-Bien señores esa fue Sarah, ahora nuestra siguiente cantante quienes quien todos estaban esperando.

Los tres observaron que el ambiente cambio, de uno aburrido y casi hastiado a uno ansioso e impaciente.

-Lo sabías Miroku?-preguntó Inuyasha extrañado.

-No, llevo viniendo aquí tres días, lo encontré gracias a un rumor.

-Recibamos a nuestro ángel de ensueño, con ustedes la señorita Miko.

El público aplaudió con gran entusiasmo y fervor, al parecer la tal Miko era asidua al local, aunque eso de ángel había llamado la atención de los presentes.

Del fondo de aquel escenario vieron salir a una exuberante mujer vestida con un refinado y costoso vestido largo color negro, tan largo que dejaba tras de sí una pequeña cola, caminaba con elegancia y sensualidad, con una abertura hasta mitad del muslo, era straples y en su níveo cuello colgaba una gargantilla delicada de diamantes, acompañada de sus pendientes a juego que brillaban con las luces del escenario, sus cabellos azabaches destellaban tonos azulados y estaban amarrados elegantemente en un moño que dejaba algunas hebras caer con gracia y elegancia por sus hombros delicados hombros, curiosamente también llevaba un antifaz, como la participante anterior, solo que era de color negro, a leguas notabas que era de seda y sencilla, la máscara dejaba a la vista unos seductores labios color carmesí, adornados con una sonrisa sensual.

Todos los hombres allí quedaron embobados por la belleza de aquella mujer y las mujeres sentían envidia de las curvas perfectas de aquella morena, Miroku e Inuyasha estaban afectados por la belleza de aquella mujer, hasta que Sango los hizo despertar de su estupor golpeándoles la cabeza.

-Dejen de mirarla embobados, no han notado que la participante anterior también llevaba mascara?

Miroku reacciono.

-Es cierto-dijo este meditando las palabras- hace dos días no lo hacían, sin embargo desde ayer usan estos antifaces.

Vieron que Inuyasha aún no reaccionaba.

-Hey amigo despierta!-dijo Miroku mirándolo burlonamente-al menos ponte babero

Inuyasha lo miro feo.

-Ja ja muy gracioso.

Escucharon pronto el sonido suave y sensual de una guitarra sonando y dirigieron su vista al escenario, vieron como la mujer se acercaba lentamente al micrófono situado en el medio del escenario, una de sus delicadas manos cogió sin sacar el micro, con suavidad y sensualidad, las suaves notas de su voz se dejaron escuchar.

_**Oh, oh**_

_**Hay en mi corazón una inquietud  
Hoy te veo tan distante**_

Inuyasha sentía como si aquella mujer se lo susurrara al oído, su suave voz, con un toque de angustia lo conmovía, sentía esas palabras en su corazón.

_**Hay algo que me aleja de tu amor  
De repente tu cambiaste  
Hoy insegura estoy  
El estar sin ti, sé que me hará sufrir**_

Él lo sentía, sentía que le transmitía su angustia, que no la dejara.

_**Anoche yo sentí, que me besaste diferente  
Y me quede sin saber qué hacer**_

_**Yo te conozco y sé que algo no anda bien**_

_**Ven, dime la verdad, no quiero imaginar**_

_**Que fue el beso del final**_

Ella estiro su brazo suavemente, como queriendo retener algo y moviendo sus caderas suavemente al compás de la música, la guitarra se dejo oír.

_**Oh, oh**_

_**Aaaahh**_

_**No sé por qué ha cambiado tu actitud**_

_**Ojala que todo sea un error**_

_**No quiero comprobar que te perdí**_

_**Ni que muestro amor se acabe**_

El abrió los ojos con sorpresa, la mujer le dirigió suavemente su vista y sintió como si le suplicara que se quedara con él.

_**Oigo una voz que se hunde en mí**_

_**Que me vuelve a repetir**_

_**Lo que no quiero oír**_

Ella volvió la mirada al público restante y siguió moviéndose suavemente, ella solo lo había mirado por un momento nada significante, simplemente fue eso una mirada, nada perturbador ni revelador, sin embargo su corazón latió con fuerza cuando una frase de la canción se quedo en el "nuestro amor se acabe"

_**Anoche yo sentí, que me besaste diferente  
Y me quede sin saber qué hacer**_

_**Yo te conozco y sé que algo no anda bien**_

_**Ven, dime la verdad, no quiero imaginar**_

_**Que fue el beso del final**_

La guitarra volvió a sonar suavemente envolviendo a todos con su ritmo, junto con las castañuelas el ritmo era cautivante.

_**Hoy insegura estoy**_

_**El estar sin ti, sé que me hará sufrir, oh, oh**_

Su mirada reflejaba el dolor de la perdida que sufriría sin su amado, la mujer o era muy buena actriz o ya había perdido a alguien amado.

_**Anoche yo sentí, que me besaste diferente  
Y me quede (me quede) sin saber qué hacer (sin saber que hacer)**_

_**Yo te conozco y sé (te conozco) que algo no anda bien**_

_**Ven, dime la verdad, no quiero imaginar**_

_**Que fue el beso del finaaaaaaal**_

_**Anoche yo sentí, que me besaste diferente  
Y me quede sin saber qué hacer**_

_**Yo te conozco y sé (te conozco bien) que algo no anda bien**_

_**Ven, dime la verdad, no quiero imaginar (no quiero imaginar)**_

_**Que fue el beso**_

_**Que fue el beso del final**_

_**Que fue el beso del final**_

Sus caderas se movían con sensualidad y suavidad, sus manos acariciaban levemente el micro.

_**Que fue el beso del final**_

_**Que fue el beso del final**_

_**Que fue el beso del final**_

_**Que fue el beso **_

Tan suave y tierna como se fue tornando su voz, así también los fueron sus movimientos, una caricia sutil, como la de una amante despidiéndose.

_**Que fue el beso del final**_

_**Que fue el beso del final**_

_**Que fue el beso del final**_

El sonido suave de la guitarra y las castañuelas resonaron el hasta el final de aquella canción, mientras aquella mujer paraba de bailar y sonreía seductoramente al público, quién se paro y ovaciono a la mujer, lanzaron rosas rojas al escenario, ella cogió una al vuelo y la olio, un hombre de cabellera larga azabache amarrada a una coleta alta se acerco a ella, le cogió de la mano y se la beso con galantería, le quito la rosa de la otra mano y le ofreció un ramillete pequeño pero carísimo de rosas negras, ella lo miro y un sonrisa lenta fue apareciendo en sus labios, las tomo y se agacho para darle un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios.

Inuyasha al ver toda aquella escena sintió un calor en las venas, se sentía como furia, apretó la mandíbula de tal manera que sus compañeros temieron que se rompiese la quijada.

-Inuyasha-le hablo Sango-tranquilízate.

-Si-le dijo Miroku-no te tienes porque poner así, tu no la conoces, la acabas de ver en el escenario, estamos aquí por el ángel Inuyasha.

Este despertó de su furia, tenían razón, estaban aquí por asuntos importantes, además acababa de ver aquella mujer no debía de sentir esa furia irascible y esos celos intensos.

-Sí, mejor continuemos-dijo Inuyasha tomando un trago largo de su whisky-alguna novedad?

-Nada-dijo Miroku mientras tomaba un trago de su brandy-mientras ella cantaba en el escenario, nadie se movió de sus asientos, incluido chacal.

-Es como si…los dominara a todos-la voz de Sango se fue desvaneciendo.

Abrieron los ojos de par en par

-Es ella!-dijeron a unísono y se pararon en seguida, miraron al escenario y vieron que ella ya no estaba y menos el hombre del ramillete de rosas, en su lugar estaba el presentador tratando de callar a la audiencia.

-Como no nos dimos cuenta!-Sango hablaba mientras buscaba desesperadamente la entrada a los camerinos.

-Fácil-contesto cortante Inuyasha-de la misma manera en que nadie se da cuenta, nos encandila con su voz.

-Pues vaya que le resulta-le contesto Miroku mientras veía una puerta detrás de la barra-será ese un acceso?-preguntó señalando con la cabeza

Sango e Inuyasha voltearon a verla, el bartender servía con calma algunos tragos de colores muy llamativos, se acercaron a paso rápido.

El hombre los observo con gentileza.

-Hola me llamo Daija, en que puedo ayudarles?-preguntó mientras dejaba de lado las bebidas y otra camarera se las llevaba.

-Bueno hemos quedado hechizados con la voz de la belleza del escenario-dijo Miroku con una sonrisa sexy.

-Oh si! Miko siempre nos deja embobados a todos cuando viene-dijo el bartender con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras tomaba un vaso y lo secaba, como si le hubiesen prendido un foco los miro-y eso que tiene que ver?

Vieron que el hombre los miraba con recelo, si ellos decían que querían buscarla lo más lógico es que los rechazaran, si no encontraban una excusa rápido se verían sospechosos, más de lo que ya estaban siendo, Inuyasha vio que chacal se metía por detrás de escenario con dirección a la izquierda, le paso la voz a Sango, esta a su vez le hizo una leve señal para llamar la atención de Miroku que entendió.

-Pues nada, usted sabe si podría concertarme una cita con ella usted la vio está que arde-dijo Miroku con una sonrisa en su rostro, el bartender lo miro y sonrió.

-Pues lo siento amigo, al parecer la palomita ya fue cazada.

-Que si?-respondió Miroku mientras veía que sus amigos iban en otra dirección-pues que pena mire me voy, déjele unos saludos de un admirador nuevo-y se fue siguiendo a sus amigos.

-Koga que pretendes dándome un ramo de flores tan miserable?-dijo Kagome mientras lo veía sonreír de costado.

Este era una de las pocas personas que decían ser sus amigos, aunque a el también se lo había advertido ella no quería a nadie y menos tener amigos, solo eran una carga y al parecer este hombre nunca le entendía, sus ojos celestes como el cielo brillaron con humor.

-Mí adorada Kagome no tenía más dinero, ¿sabes? Las rosas negras son más caras

Sabia su nombre por puro error, y eso fue gracias a Jinenji, que le salvo de una muerte segura llamándome por su nombre, o bueno el nombre que le dio el señor Naraku

Kagome camino por su camarín, dejo el ramillete en un florero pequeño, se dirigió al pequeño armario que tenia y saco unos jeans sencillos negros pegados, saco un top que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo también de color negro y un par de sandalias de tacón alto amarradas a los tobillos, Koga la observaba apoyado en el tocador.

-Mujer contigo todo es de color negro, cierto?-dijo con esa voz masculina que poseía.

Kagome lo miro con su típica frialdad.

-Y cuál es el problema?

Koga se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-Ninguno, se te ve más sexy

Kagome iba a replicarle pero algo la hizo callar, se puso en alerta, Koga la observo y también se puso en guardia.

-Maldición-mascullo ella entre dientes, comenzó a desvestirse, se quito el vestido y lo tiro en el piso, quedando en un brasear de encaje negro translucido y unas bragas a juego, Koga se quedo boquiabierto, se paro derecho y recapacito, Kagome estaba fuera de control?

-Kagome…que haces?

No le respondió seguía trabajando con rapidez, vio que se quitaba los tacones y destendia la cama que había en medio de aquel camarín, arrugó las sabanas como si alguien hubiera dormido allí, se acerco a el y le quito el saco, lo dejo encima del tocador y le desamarro la corbata dejándola sobre sus hombros, le desabrocho los 5 primeros botones de su camisa y se la saco de sus pantalones, le desabrocho los puños y se los arrugo, Koga seguía mirándola sin entender

-Que sucede?

-Se están acercando-le contesto Kagome mientras se quitaba el brasear y se acostaba en la cama boca abajo tapándose solo el trasero, dejando solo al descubierto su espalda y sus piernas que estaban levantadas y cruzadas relajadamente.

-Quienes?

-Los guardianes.

Koga abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Que hacen aquí?

Kagome lo miro como si fuera estúpido.

-Tú qué crees? Ya se acercan, recuerda aparentamos un matrimonio y acabamos de hacer el amor, ahora ya entendiste?-dijo acomodándose sobre sus codos, apoyándose en sus dos manos.

Koga sonrió de medio lado, se apoyo relajadamente y levanto su mano derecha para amarrarse el puño con la izquierda.

-Así que este es tu juego Kikyo?-dijo con voz sensual adentrándose en su papel.

Vio como se efectuó el cambio en Kagome, dejando de lado a la asesina para convertirse en una mujer apasionada que ha sido saciada, su mirada brillaba, su sonrisa te enardecía, su cuerpo te enloquecía, en fin este era su _otra cara_

-Así es querido-ronroneo ella suavemente

Pero su conversación se interrumpió gracias a que la puerta se abrió abruptamente dejando a Kagome y Koga realmente sorprendidos.

-Quiénes son y que hacen acá?-pregunto Kagome con un deje de molestia y sorpresa a los recién llegados.

Continuara…

Las canciones por siaca eran de bebe y de cristina aguilera se las recomiendo!!!!! Besos!!!! Nos vemos el próximo domingo!!


	5. El principio

Hey muchachas!!! Como están?? Aquí les traigo una nueva actualización de este fic n__n les agradezco muchísimo a susuki-1 y a setsuna17 por sus reviews….!!! Espero también que este capi les guste xDD nos vemos!!!

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha no es mio T_T es de Rumiko-sensei abuuu

Juntos hemos recorrido caminos distintos, conociendonos de antes nos hemos amado, pero ¿que sera ahora que tenemos que matarnos? Naraku es todo para mi, y tu eres un guardian, el me dio una vida pero tu le pusiste color a ella, una historia en el la que ella tendra que decidir si quedarse y agradecer a quien le salvo de la oscuridad o irse con quien le enseño el significado del amor, _Al final mi destino amor, eres tu_

El meu destí ets tu

Capitulo 4

-Muy buena idea Inuyasha, simplemente genial-dijo Sango mientras caminaba molesta delante de ellos.

-Factor sorpresa no? Nosotros resultamos sorprendidos amigo-dijo Miroku mientras negaba con la cabeza y una sonrisa pequeña aparecía en su rostro.

-Los tres pensamos que ella era ángel, si? –contesto Inuyasha molesto

-Sí, pero te dijimos que esperaras un poco-le respondió Sango molesta.

-Keh! Que iba yo a saber que estaba con su marido en el camarín, además se supone que la encontraríamos planeando con chacal no desnuda en su cama después de retozar con su marido-le respondió Inuyasha aun más molesto que antes.

-Estas celoso Inuyasha?-le pico Miroku.

-Claro que no! Estoy enfadado porque no encontramos nada!

Sango volteo a verlo de manera irónica como diciendo "así? Que mas? Miroku le hecho una mirada divertida diciendo "que buuueeen mentiroso eres"

-Keh!

Fue lo único que Inuyasha podía decir al respecto, Miroku iba a seguirle picando cuando un estruendo los detuvo, miraron hacia la derecha y vieron que la gente salía despavorida del lugar.

Inuyasha apresó a una chica que salía llorando de allí.

-Que paso?-le pregunto alarmado.

-No lo sé!! No lo sé! Suélteme! Suélteme!

Inuyasha la cogió con las dos manos y la zarandeó un poco

-Cálmese!

La muchacha pareció oírlo y poco a poco se fue calmando

-Ahora dígame que sucedió

-No lo sé-le dijo mirando a los tres-estaba caminando, iba a comprar unos audífonos nuevos cuando vi algo negro pasar delante de mí y después una explosión.

Los tres sintieron un escalofrío recorrerles la espina dorsal, Inuyasha soltó a la muchacha

-Márchese, corra lo más rápido posible y no de la vuelta.

Sango miro a Inuyasha

-Eso quiere decir…?

Inuyasha asintió

-Bien al menos habrá algo de movimiento esta noche-dijo Miroku sonriendo

-Eso estuvo cerca, no lo crees?-decía Koga mientras se arreglaba la ropa.

Kagome cogió la sabana y se envolvió en ella.

-Ellos sospechaban algo, sino no habrían venido hasta aquí-le dijo la voz fría de Kagome, cogió su ropa.

-Chacal te dijo algo?

-Si-Kagome se puso su brasear, se puso el top y se quito la sabana, se acomodo los pantalones y se calzo las sandalias de tacón, tomo su chaqueta de motociclista y se dirigió al tocador, Koga se movió y la miro fijamente con seriedad.

-Cuál es la ubicación actual?

Kagome lo miro con la misma frialdad y dureza de siempre

-Times Square

-Qué? Aquí?-pregunto el asombrado

Ella lo miro como si fuera idiota, se puso de nuevo frente al tocador y se retoco los ojos y la boca, se acomodo el pelo en una simple coleta alta.

-Bien –suspiro Koga con resignación-donde vamos?

-YO voy a mi departamento, tu no se-le dijo cogiendo las llaves de su moto.

Koga se planto frente de la puerta

-Kagome estamos en el mismo vagón, o cooperamos o todo se va a la mierda, tu sabes que a mí tampoco me gusta trabajar con compañía por más grata que esta sea, así por favor tampoco agotes mi paciencia-dijo Koga serio.

Kagome lo miro, una sonrisa carente de emociones se poso en su rostro, bueno no descargaría su frustración con Koga, al parecer tenia mas carácter del que creía.

-Bien-dijo empujándolo levemente de la puerta, tomo la manija y la abrió-sabes que él tampoco es muy comunicativo-dijo mientras empezó a caminar, sus tacones resonaban con gracia-solo me dijo que el próximo estaba aquí, en Times Square, no me dijo lugar especifico ni hora exacta.

-Tú no necesitas eso-respondió Koga con seriedad.

-Tu confianza en mí me abruma-respondió Kagome con burla.

-No es confianza, es experiencia.

Kagome rió con gracia

-Te enseñó bien-salieron del local por la parte trasera, Kagome paro abruptamente, sonrió con crueldad-parece que no tendremos que buscarlo.

Koga también sonrió pero a diferencia de Kagome su sonrisa no era cruel era más bien divertida.

-Acaso habrá festival de carnes?-preguntó Koga con sorna mientras se quitaba el saco y lo ponía con cuidado en una esquina alejada.

Kagome amplió la sonrisa

-No solo un festival-dijo mientras paraba de caminar, abría ligeramente las piernas y ponía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta-sino el banquete completo.

Entonces un asombra gigantesca apareció frente a ellos, tomo forma física, parecía un dragón bastante subido de peso, de color morado negruzco, con una gran cola puntiaguda, miles de púas habían en ella, su rollizo cuerpo se desparramaba por todo el lugar destruyendo algunos edificios, era bastante grande, y asqueroso, sus ojos amarillos resaltaban y sus pupilas rojas buscaban como locas por todo el lugar, una gran boca hacia alarde de grandes y deformados dientes, Kagome estaba midiéndolo cuando en eso un movimiento los tomo de sorpresa arrojándolos a los dos contra la pared de un edificio, en el proceso golpeo otro edificio tratando de pararse.

Kagome se paro con dificultad, miro en la dirección en la que estaba y vio algo que le hizo desaparecer el color de la cara.

-ESA ERA MI MOTOCICLETA BASTARDO!!!!!

-Arg!-dijo Koga mientras también se levantaba-estos eran unos Armani muy costosos-dijo mirando su pantalón hecho jirones en algunos lados-maldición!! Estos Gucci eran nuevos!!!-dijo al ver que se habían rayado sin salvación alguna, vio en dónde había estado su saco y vio que este ya no era un saco sino…un trapo

-Eso me costó mucho dinero.

El espectro los volteo a ver, mostrando una mueca que podría parecer una sonrisa, Kagome lo miro con crueldad

-Koga sabes qué es eso?

Koga miro a la criatura con asco.

-La verdad no, pero no me sorprende y eso si es algo curioso.

Kagome sonrió

-Eso fue un humano, que estúpidamente se incrusto el fragmento y esa es su verdadera forma, alguien apestando a codicia, deforme y maloliente.

-Me estás diciendo que eso es un humano?-preguntó con incredulidad

-Lo fue, ahora no es más que un monstruo.

-Diablos

-Sabes qué hacer?

-Que me aspen si lo sé!

Kagome rió

-Ve al otro lado y distráelo yo le quitare el fragmento, lo veo en el lado derecho de su cabeza

Koga fue corriendo al otro lado _"Bien ya que arruinaste un buen par de zapatos nuevos no veo por qué no seguir arruinándolos_" cuando llego al frente de la criatura empezó a golpearlo, diestros movimientos que molestaban a la criatura y este lo intentaba golpear, siendo velozmente esquivados por Koga.

-Eso es todo lo que tienes?

El monstruo soltó un gruñido poniendo atención a Koga _"bien así está mejor"_

Kagome vio que el monstruo equiparaba toda su atención en Koga y empezó a dar fuertes y gráciles saltos, subiendo largos trechos encima de la gigantesca criatura, este sentía a Kagome e intentaba quitársela de encima con movimientos bruscos o uno que otro manotazo pero cuando intentaba prestar atención a ésta, Koga volvía a atacarlo con más fuerza.

-Madre santa!-escucho Kagome desde abajo

-Qué carajo es eso?-Koga miro en la dirección de la voces _"Por todos los infiernos"_

Inuyasha junto con los demás miraban totalmente impresionados a la criatura delante de ellos, habían ido en busca del estruendo después de liberar a la muchacha, cuando doblaron la esquina y vieron aquel monstruo, a un hombre golpeándolo desde abajo y a una mujer dando grandes saltos para subir en la criatura.

"_Maldición porque tuvieron que aparecer ellos ahora?"_

El monstruo vio a los nuevos e intentó atacarlos, Kagome viendo esto saco una cuchilla y se la clavo arrastrándose por todo lo que parecía el brazo del animal, este lanzo un gran alarido y de un movimiento brusco se quito a Kagome de encima, esta salto y cayó como un gato agazapado arrastrando levemente sus zapatos.

Cuando los muchachos percibieron que el monstruo iba a atacarlos se prepararon para luchar, pero les sorprendió que la mujer los defendiera clavándole de manera despiadada aquel cuchillo y cuando vieron que ella caía desde esa gran altura pensaron en ayudarla pero notaron que ella no necesitaba ayuda.

La criatura seguía dando alaridos fuertes por todo el lugar, abriendo los dos brazos destruyendo más y más el lugar.

-Que hacen ustedes aquí?-preguntó la furiosa voz de Kagome, inmediatamente notaron que era la misma mujer del karaoke.

Iban a responder pero ella los corto.

-Koga!! Llévatelos de aquí!!- le grito la mujer al hombre que seguía esquivando a la criatura

-No nos vamos de aquí-respondió Sango

Kagome se acerco hasta ellos con paso presuroso pero no menos elegante, ellos notaron que la mujer que vieron en aquel camarín había desaparecido por completo, en su lugar estaba alguien cruel, asesino y frió y sobretodo (en estos instantes) muy enfadado.

Ya lo habían visto antes, con otras ropas, en otra situación en un lugar diferente

-Ángel-susurro Inuyasha

Kagome los miro con ironía

-Vaya denle un premio al genio, ahora váyanse que estorban-les dijo dándoles la espalda, Inuyasha actuó por reflejo, le tomo de la muñeca y noto que su piel era fría como el hielo, ella penas noto el cálido tacto de él, volteo, se acerco con rapidez extrema y le apunto con el mismo cuchillo que le corto el brazo al monstruo, Inuyasha y los demás quedaron asombrados por la rapidez del movimiento.

-Suéltame-le dijo entre dientes de una manera escalofriante. Estaban mirándose fijamente y no prestaron atención al golpe que se les avecinaba.

-Kikyo!-fue el grito de Jinenji el que los despertó, empujo atrás a Inuyasha y ella absorbió parte del golpe.

Miroku, Sango e Inuyasha estaban en aturdidos, el ángel había salvado de una muerte segura a un guardián, absorbiendo la mayor parte del golpe ella misma, cuando reaccionaron vieron que ella estaba ya en pie y fijaron su vista en el hombre nuevo que había parecido.

-Jinenji llévatelos de aquí, me estorban-dijo ella mientras observaba a Koga herido, los miro con rabia

Ella volvió a trepar por aquel monstruo, sus saltos ya no guardaban ninguna gracia sino odio e intenciones de dañar salvajemente al enemigo, lo notaban ya que en cada salto incrustaba profundamente aquel cuchillo, haciendo que el animal diera alaridos y golpeas tratando de quitársela de encima, fue en ese momento en que Kagome llego al fragmento, clavo con odio y crueldad aquel cuchillo, hasta que salto el pequeño fragmento, pero no se dio cuenta que aquel ser en su desesperación de quitársela de encima clavo una de sus garras en la espalda de ella, cuando el fragmento salió todo desapareció, el monstruo no regreso a ser humano, simplemente desapareció, los edificios que había destruido volvieron a su estado normal, las personas muertas y heridas volvieron a la normalidad, como si no hubiese pasado nada, como si de una ilusión se tratase.

Kagome caía estrepitosamente hasta que un par de brazos fuertes y cálidos la sostuvieron, ella sintió la calidez conocida recorrerle el cuerpo, abrió pesadamente los ojos y vio los azules y preocupados de Jinenji.

-Vaya-dijo con dificultad Kagome-miren lo que trajo la marea.

-Estas bien?-pregunto Jinenji preocupado, vio que alguien se le acercaba, era la guardiana, en su mirada noto un poco de preocupación.

-Cambia esa cara chica, nadie ah muerto aun-dijo Kagome mirándola seria, volteó a ver Jinenji-como esta mi bebe?

-Cuando le quitaste el fragmento, todo lo que había causado por culpa de este volvió a la normalidad.

-Eso quiere decir…

-Que tú moto está bien.

-Y Koga?

-Los guardianes están ayudándolo a levantarse.

Kagome sonrió con suavidad hacia Jinenji, levanto una mano y le acaricio con suavidad la mejilla, Sango se sorprendió de aquello.

-Gracias por estar aquí Jin, pero creo que vas a tener que brindarme de tus servicios, tengo un poco de miasma en el cuerpo-dijo cerrando los ojos poco a poco-ya…sabes…que hacer-y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar a la inconsciencia.

Sango la miro algo preocupada.

-Esta…bien?

Jinenji la miro por un segundo, luego esbozo una sonrisa cansada.

-No es la primera vez que le suceden estas cosas, tenemos que sumergirla en una tina de agua helada, debemos llevarla pronto a su departamento.

-Nuestra casa está cerca-respondió Miroku cogiendo a Koga del lado izquierdo-ahí tenemos una lo suficientemente grande para que entre de cuerpo completo.

Jinenji asintió.

-Vamos pronto.

-Hey grandote-dijo Koga con dificultad-no olvidas algo?

Jinenji lo miro serio.

-El Fragmento.

-Lo tengo yo-dijo Inuyasha.

Los demás lo miraron fijamente.

-Esto no le gustara nada a Ka…Kikyo…ángel…ag diablos de todas maneras ya estamos descubiertos-dijo Koga mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-Ciertamente ella hará que esta golpiza sea un sueño-dijo Jinenji mientras caminaba con ella en brazos, lo que Inuyasha no les dijo es que el fragmento estaba totalmente purificado

"_¿Habrá sido ella?"_

Nadie se fijo que alguien los observaba fijamente desde el local.

-Salvó a uno de ellos, jefe.

_-A quien?_

-Inuyasha.

_-Comunícame con ella._

-Si jefe.

Y colgó.

El tipo de la llamada sonrió con burla.

-Esto no hace más que empezar Ka-go-me.

Sango, seguida de Jinenji y los demás subieron rápidamente.

-Hey suban ustedes primero los sigo después-dijo Koga siendo ayudado por Inuyasha y Miroku.

-Te estás quejando? Y tú eres su esposo?-dijo Inuyasha con burla, aunque interiormente moría de los celos ¿razón? No la sabía.

-Cállate chucho! Nosotros no estamos casados!

-A quien le dices chucho sarnoso? Además como que no lo están? Llevan anillos de oro en sus anulares.

Koga lo miro con burla.

-Que bien te fijaste, qué? Estas celoso?.

-Llegamos-interrumpió Sango.

Inuyasha iba a responderle pero la voz de Sango los interrumpió.

Jinenji volteo a verlos y miro a Koga de manera significativa, Koga sintió levemente y siguieron caminando, para cualquiera ese intercambio abría pasado inadvertido pero Inuyasha y Miroku habían sido entrenados y ellos si lo notaron, quedándose extrañados, definitivamente ellos les ocultaban cosas y a pesar de en estos momento tenderse la mano, no iban a confiar en ellos y no tenían que hacerlo, al fin de cuentas ellos eran enemigos.

Sango, seguida de Jinenji con Kagome en brazos siguieron hasta el baño, mientras Miroku e Inuyasha tendían con brusquedad a Koga en el sillón.

-Hey! Podrían haber sido un poco más delicados, saben? Estoy herido por defenderlos.

-Defendernos?-Inuyasha se acerco peligrosamente a Koga.

Miroku lo detuvo cogiéndole del brazo.

-Inuyasha cálmate, porque no mejor vas por el botiquín, si?

Inuyasha lo miro y se soltó del agarre de Miroku, le lanzo una última mirada envenenada a Koga y se fue de la sala.

-Vaya genio el del chucho-dijo Koga mientras se acomodaba haciendo una mueca de dolor en el proceso.

-Solo si se le provoca-dijo Miroku mientras se sentaba en el sillón que habían al frente del que estaba Koga.

Koga sonrió con ironía.

-Provocarlo?

Miroku sonrió, Inuyasha estaba notablemente celoso del "esposo" del ángel, quien afortunadamente los salvo, a propósito tenía un nombre ¿Kikyo cierto?

-Así que se llama Kikyo no?

Koga lo miro, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y sonrió con cansancio.

-Oh si! Ella va a matarme cuando lo descubra.

Sango siguió caminando con dirección a la quinta habitación "_por fin la usaremos_" pensó con algo de ironía, abrieron la puerta e instantáneamente sintieron como una corriente en la espina dorsal, se quedaron observándola un momento, Jinenji al igual que Sango habían sentido _eso_ por todo su cuerpo, no se detuvo a pensar, después lo meditaría.

-El baño, donde esta?-pregunto este un poco serio, no solía ser así pero la salud de Kagome dependía de esto sino se apuraba.

Sango reacciono.

-A-ah si-estiro el brazo y prendió la luz, una habitación decorada completamente en tonos azules, alguna que otra cosa blanca pero todo lo demás era azul oscuro, piso, almohadas, edredones, cojines menos los muebles hechos en fina caoba.

-Es la única habitación con tina incluida-siguió avanzando hasta la puerta del fondo, la abrió y encendió la luz.

Una habitación completamente blanca, hecho en mármol, no muy fino pero si había cierta elegancia, la opulenta tina esta puesta en el fondo derecho, de manera rectangular y terminada en forma circular, la tina era bastante grande, con facilidad cabían dos a tres personas.

-Necesito que me ayudes-le dijo Jinenji a Sango.

-Si dime.

Jinenji bajo a Kagome hasta el suelo, la hecho con cuidado y abrió el grifo de la tina.

-Necesito que el agua este fría, muy fría, consígueme por favor hielos o agua congelada-hablaba mientras le quitaba la ropa a Kagome con cuidado.

-Tienes una toalla grande blanca?

Sango lo miro extrañada.

-Si la tengo.

-Bien tráemela por favor.

-Tú le cambiaras?.

Jinenji la miro extrañado, después se percato de la situación, enrojeció levemente.

-No te preocupes, se puede decir que soy su guardián, ve rápido mientras mas fría sea el agua mejor.

Sango decidió no opinar más al respecto, salió de aquel baño con prisa.

-Ay mujer!-decía mientras le bajaba los pantalones-haces que me meta en problemas grandes- la dejo con la ropa interior puesta hasta que llegara Sango con lo que le había pedido.

Sango llego con rapidez, seguida de Inuyasha quien miro la escena con ojos abiertos.

-Que demon…?

-No digas nada Inuyasha indicaste que querías ayudar-le dijo Sango-voltéate estas mirando a una dama en paños menores.

Inuyasha la miro como si estuviese loca.

-Pero si el…!

-Es su protector ahora ayúdame!!

Sango le entrego la toalla blanca a Jinenji y este la cubrió con ella, Inuyasha decidió ignorarlos y olvidar el fascinante cuerpo semidesnudo del ángel.

Pusieron los hielos en la tina y echaron el agua congelada que tenían en el frízer, el agua de por sí ya estaba helada, con esto estaría más que helada, Inuyasha metió la mano pero la saco en seguida.

-Estás loco!? La mataras por hipotermia!-volteo y observo que ella estaba envuelta en la toalla blanca, completamente desnuda, Jinenji la tenía en brazos.

Avanzo hasta la tina ignorando las preguntas de Inuyasha, Kagome despertó en ese momento.

-Jin?-dijo con voz débil.

-No te preocupes chica, ya pronto estarás en tu lugar-y la sumergió completamente en el agua, Inuyasha iba a protestar pero Sango le cogió el brazo indicándole con la mirada que viera la tina, algo imposible estaba sucediendo.

Jinenji había colocado el cuerpo del ángel en la tina, pero ese apenas toco el agua esta se torno negra, Jinenji se alejo lo más rápido posible, ellos observaron que sus brazos, momento antes sumergidos con el cuerpo de ella en la tina, estaban levemente quemados, también observaron que un tenue humo negro salía del agua.

-Parece que no fue solo un poco de miasma.

-Cielo santo-dijo Sango estupefacta.

-Qué diablos es eso?-dijo Inuyasha igual que Sango.

-Eso es veneno-contesto una voz de atrás, Koga estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta del baño, a su costado estaba Miroku.

-Veneno?-pregunto Sango.

-Solo había visto ese veneno una vez en mi vida y fue en un entrenamiento que tuve cuando era niño, ustedes son guardianes no? Deberían de saberlo-contesto Koga.

-Sabemos de venenos pero nunca escuchamos de uno referido a miasma-contesto Miroku.

-Estas mejor?-preguntó Jinenji.

-Yeah solo fueron algunos golpes y raspones no moriré-dijo Koga.

En ese momento escucharon un crujido, como porcelana quebrándose, vieron que era la tina que se estaba rompiendo, Jinenji actuó con rapidez, cogió a Sango y a Inuyasha del brazo y los saco rápidamente de allí, Koga y Miroku se apartaron también rápidamente y apenas Jinenji cerró la puerta una explosión muy fuerte sonó dentro de aquel baño.

Todos se agacharon tras el fuerte sonido, estaban entre asustados e impresionados, todos menos Jinenji, quien se levanto rápidamente, mientras los demás le seguían.

-Que sucedió?-dijo Sango mientras observaba como Jinenji abrió presuroso la puerta del baño, no entraron puesto que Jinenji se los impedía pero si vieron que el ángel estaba sentada en medio de la tina, respirando cansadamente con la cabeza gacha, sus cabellos caían a los costados, la tina estaba intacta como si no hubiese pasado nada, el agua negra estaba esparcida por el lugar en pequeños charcos.

-Tanta presión?-fue la pregunta que Jinenji le lanzo al ángel.

Ella volteo a verlo, en sus ojos podías ver el cansancio, Jinenji hizo el ademan de pasar pero ella levanto una mano frenándolo, hizo una señal con las manos y le indicó que viera el piso, Jinenji entendió, ella volteo a ver de frente y exhalando el aire el agua se purifico, fue como si su exhalación fuera un especia de cura, observaron asombrados como el agua pasaba de ser negra como una profunda oscuridad a transparente y pura como una destilación de hielo.

Jinenji entro en el baño, cargo a Kagome en brazos y salió de allí.

-Necesitas recostarte-dijo Jinenji, ella sonrió con burla.

-Necesito reportarme e ir a mi casa-dijo ella con voz cansada pero determinada.

-Yo digo que tiene que descansar-fue la voz de Sango la que interrumpió, Kagome volteo a verla con frialdad.

-Y quien eres tu guardián?-dijo despectivamente.

-Una de las dueñas de la casa, así que te quedas-dijo ella mirándola con seriedad.

-Apoyo su idea-dijo Jinenji.

-Nosotros igual-dijo Miroku hablando por Inuyasha y Koga.

Kagome los miraba a todos con incredulidad, no tenia palabras para refutarles ¿Quiénes eran ellos para mandar en ella?

-Vaya nunca te vi sin palabras Kik-dijo Koga.

Kagome lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Te quedaras Kikyo y no se discute-dijo la fuerte voz de Inuyasha.

Kagome lo miro con ojos abiertos ¿dijo Kikyo?

Ella miro a Koga y volteo a ver a Jinenji, conociéndoles habían sido Koga el bocón.

-Desearas estar muerto bestia-le dijo Kagome mirándolo con odio, Koga sintió escalofríos, Inuyasha rio ante el insulto.

-Nunca pensé estar de acuerdo contigo Kikyo.

Ella lo miro con frialdad y rencor.

-No lo dije para tu disfrute guardián y no me llames Kikyo-dijo mirándolo seriamente.

-Basta de charla tienes que dormir-dijo Jinenji tendiéndola en la cama.

-Tenemos que cambiarte-dijo Sango de manera más tranquila.

-No-dijo Kagome-aun estoy eliminando veneno.

Sango la miro desconfiada, Kagome sabiendo que no discutiría más le señalo el cuerpo de Jinenji.

-Madre de Dios!-exclamo al verle, tenia leves quemaduras en los brazos y el torso, en donde había estado apoyada ella-tenemos que curarte.

-No es necesario-respondió Jinenji de manera amable-no es la primera vez.

-Pero deben de arderte-dijo Miroku mirándolo con el ceño fruncido-en el cuello también tienes marcas de quemaduras, podrías quitarte la polera por favor?

Jinenji los miro a todos extrañados ¿Por qué se preocupaban por heridas tan pasadas? Miro a Kagome recostada en la cama, ella lo miro y asintió levemente, Jinenji al ver la aprobación de Kagome decidió quitarse el polo, los demás pudieron ver la gran quemadura que tenía en la espalda, todos observaron de inmediato a la mujer en la cama, ella los miro indiferente.

-No la culpen a ella-dijo Jinenji volteándose a verlos, le dio la espalda a Kagome, Sango la observo por un segundo y pudo vislumbrar entre toda esa indiferencia que mostraba la culpa que sentía mientras miraba su espalda, Sango se sorprendió _¿ella sentía culpa?_

-Porque deberíamos darle explicaciones?-dijo Kikyo mirándolos a todos con inusitada frialdad.

-Es curiosidad-le respondió Sango.

-Fue en una lucha hace tiempo, sucedió lo mismo y ella me advirtió no acercarme ni tocarla pero no le hice caso y pues ustedes ven las consecuencias-dijo Jinenji poniéndose de nuevo aquel polo.

-La llevaste en tu espalda a pesar de sus advertencias?-preguntó Koga.

-No sentiste nada acaso?-pregunto Inuyasha extrañado.

-Es una pregunta estúpida guardián-le contesto Kikyo con cierta burla.

Inuyasha la miro frunciendo el ceño.

-Keh!

Miroku sonrió un poco.

-Dado el estado de su espalda Inuyasha es imposible que no haya sentido nada-dijo Miroku mirándolo, regreso su mirada a Jinenji- así que aun a pesar de sentir dolor seguiste llevándola a cuestas-dijo Miroku mirándolo fijamente mientras analizaba-todo ese esfuerzo lo hiciste porque tú… la

-Estoy cansada-interrumpió Kikyo la diatriba de Miroku mirándolo a todos con frialdad y aburrimiento-si les importa…

Miroku entendió el punto, al parecer no era el único en saberlo y le había ahorrado la vergüenza a Jinenji porque ella no se involucraba con nadie o…porque no le correspondía sus sentimientos.

-Tenemos que hablar-Jinenji miraba seriamente a Kikyo

-Entonces si nos permiten-dijo Kikyo mirando también a Jinenji

Todos salieron de aquella extraña habitación, todos excepto Koga, cuando Miroku, Sango e Inuyasha cerraron aquella habitación tuvieron el presentimiento que todo estaba en su orden.

-Que haces todavía aquí Koga?-pregunto Kikyo cerrando finalmente los ojos, recién podías notar lo cansada que estaba.

-Vaya si que los guardianes no te agradan has soportado estoicamente tu estado frente a ellos, es orgullo acaso?-dijo Koga mientras hacia una mueca al sentarse en la cama.

Kagome lo miro feo.

-Quiero que te largues de aquí maldito traidor, ruega a todos los dioses que tengas que no te golpee hasta la muerte idiota-las palabras de Kagome salieron siniestras sin ningún rastro de piedad, Koga sintió miedo por primera vez.

-Kag-le dijo Jinenji acariciando suavemente su frente-tranquilízate el no tuvo la culpa de mencionar tu nombre, además si deberías estar molesta con alguien seria conmigo, yo lo grite en todo caso primero.

Kagome volteo a verlo con rencor pero la calidez de Jinenji comenzó a invadirla, cerró los ojos y miro en dirección a Koga.

-No necesitas calmarme Jin, soy mis propias cadenas, en todo caso los castigare a ambos nadie debería haber mencionado mi nombre.

-Agradezcamos que solo fue ese nombre y no el verdadero-dijo Koga más tranquilo.

Kagome rio con frialdad.

-Oh si! El verdadero, que hacías ahí Jin?-dijo Kagome mirándolo, apartándose de la suave caricia en su frente, sus manos se estaban quemando, no quería cargar pesos innecesarios.

-Escuche que un guardián andaba merodeando el lugar, fui a ver si no habría problemas pero creo que llegue un poco tarde.

-Fui con Koga justamente porque Enju me había dicho que había un guardián tratando de infiltrase en el bar, no hacía preguntas pero se sentaba en un lugar distinto.

-Estaba marcando el lugar-dijo Koga-para el segundo día ya tenía todo el lugar cubierto y sabia que posición en aquel bar era el mejor, podía observar todos los movimientos.

-No se presume que aquella zona chacal lo tenía cubierto? Por no decir que se supone que nadie pisa aquel sitio sin tener la aprobación del jefe o del ángel.

-Crees que tu jefe lo sepa?-preguntó Koga.

-Nadie se mueve por el mundo sin que el señor lo sepa Koga-dijo Kagome meditando sus propias palabras, si era 100% cierto entonces el señor Naraku entonces ya sabía que se encontrarían con aquel humano infectado, también sabría que se encontró con los guardianes, que les salvo y que en este momento estaban aquí, ella le estaba dando las coordinadas de su ubicación.

En ese momento sonó su móvil, ella miro rápidamente en esa dirección.

-Sabe que estoy aquí-dijo Kagome fríamente.

Jinenji y Koga la miraron extrañados.

-Tu jefe sabe que estamos aquí?-dijo Koga mientras se paraba con dificultad

-Así como también sabe que Jinenji está junto a mí y a ti en estos momentos, así como también sabía que iríamos a aquel bar, que nos enfrentaríamos a aquella bestia.

El móvil siguió sonando.

-Y que nos encontraríamos con los guardianes-terminó Jinenji-si contestas te ubicaran enseguida, le darás a ubicación de los guardianes y ya no existirán.

Koga la miro fijamente.

-Les proteges?

El móvil dejo de sonar.

-No lobo-Kagome le llamo con su apodo-si hiciera eso hace mucho tiempo yo estaría muerta, simplemente no quiero gastar mis balas en personas que no lo valen, estos guardianes son manipulables y fáciles de controlar, no necesito la fuerza para apartarlos de mi camino, solo necesitas inteligencia e ingenio, cosas de las que tu careces-dijo ella con su típica frialdad.

-Entonces porque no dejas que ellos lo acaben por ti-dijo Koga mirándola extrañado.

-Porque me cargare una fuerza mucho mayor, has escuchado de los sabios?

-Pues sí.

-Los guardianes pertenecen al orden de los sabios, fueron entrenados bajo sus faldas, si los aniquilo o alguien de la organización ellos vendrán encima de nosotros y serán peor que un grano en el trasero.

El móvil volvió a sonar.

Kagome se paró de la cama con elegancia y rapidez.

-Que haces?-pregunto Jinenji

-Salir de aquí, ayuda a Koga, tendrás que actuar como los grandes lobo, saldrás de esta habitación caminando perfectamente bien.

Y se metió al baño.

Cogió sus ropas del piso, el agua estaba en pequeños charquitos ahora congelados, tenía que marcharse rápido de allí.

_¿Les proteges?_

Ja! Ella protegerles? Absolutamente no, que ganaba? Una buena acción? Tenía demasiados pecados que pagar para que una "buena acción" se lo perdonase todo _"esa fue una buena broma lobo y eso que a mí no gustan"_

Salió del baño haciendo resonar aquellos tacones, vio que Jinenji frotaba fuertemente la pierna izquierda de Koga.

-Vámonos-Kagome colgó el móvil, sabía que el señor se molestaría pero después se arreglaría.

Jinenji ayudo a pararse a Koga y el haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y su entrenamiento salió caminando de aquella habitación con la elegancia sigilosa de un lobo, caminaron y vieron que los guardianes estaban sentados en la sala, Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha los vieron y se pararon rápidamente.

-Que sucede?-preguntó Sango.

Kagome alzo una ceja ¿ahora tendría que dar cuentas al enemigo?

-Nos retiramos-dijo esta con la voz neutra, no había atisbo de frialdad u odio en su voz.

-Gracias por los servicios prestados-dijo Koga.

-Agradecemos su hospitalidad pero ya nos tenemos que retirar-dijo Jinenji más amable que los otros dos.

-Kikyo tenia que descansar-dijo Inuyasha frunciendo el ceño.

-Mira guardián, ya me harte-dijo Kagome con crueldad-no eres nada para usar mi nombre, agradece que estoy de buen humor para no matarte aquí y ahora, ahora déjanos en paz.

Abrió la puerta y salió de aquella casa con la elegancia y sensualidad de un felino, Koga salió tras ella, Jinenji se quedo un poco.

-Vendré mas tarde-dijo este, los guardianes lo miraron sorprendidos-veo en ustedes lo que a Kikyo le falta, tenemos que hablar seriamente.

-Te estaremos esperando Jinenji-dijo Miroku.

Jinenji asintió y salió de la casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Parece que nuestras dudas serán respondidas pronto-dijo Inuyasha mirando la puerta.

-Por lo pronto deberíamos acostarnos faltan algunas horas para que amanezca completamente-dijo Sango.

-Sango tenemos que hablar-Miroku la miro seriamente pero con el corazón palpitando rápidamente.

-Estoy…cansada-Sango empezó a ponerse nerviosa-tal vez mas tarde, nos vemos-y salió rápidamente a su habitación.

Salieron de aquella casa.

-Jin donde está la moto?-Kagome pregunto mientras caminaba con dirección al club.

-En el mismo lugar en donde la dejaste, todos saben que nadie debe tocarte la moto a menos que quieran…bueno tu sabes.

Koga lo miro con ironía.

-No solo si la tocan, también si la miran.

Kagome los miro molesta.

-Me gusta cuidar lo que es mío pero no llego a ese extremo.

-Que harás ahora?-Koga pregunto ya más serio.

-Llamare al señor apenas llegue al club, si pasa algo de seguro chacal les hará llegar el comunicado-Kagome dijo lo ultimo con cierto toque de ironía.

Koga rió ante ello.

-Yeah, de eso no tengo ninguna duda.

-Crees que Naraku sepa lo que hiciste?-Jin estaba preocupado.

-Y que fue exactamente lo que hice?-pregunto Kagome ya casi llegando a la parte trasera del club.

-Salvaste primero a todos los guardianes y luego a uno solo, mientras a mi me pateaban el trasero-dijo Koga mientras disimulaba muy bien su dolor.

-Te gusta trabajar solo, no? Además ya te dije no protejo ni salvo a nadie, simplemente estorbaban en mi trabajo, si eso lo toman como un modo de salvamento entonces dejare que me roben el fragmento la próxima vez, ok?-respondió Kagome de forma fría.

-Bueno en todo caso, Naraku lo tomara así-dijo Jinenji.

-El señor sabe que no lo haría, los guardianes me fastidian por tener que interferir en mi trabajo, si no lo hicieran simplemente no existirían para mí.

Llegaron a la parte trasera del club, vieron que el lugar estaba intacto, como si no hubiese pasado nada hace algunas horas, Kagome se acerco firmemente a su moto, levanto la vista y vio como se iba iluminando la mañana, saco su celular y marco por inercia, una voz al otro lado contesto.

-En mi oficina en 10 minutos-y colgaron.

Kagome mascullo una maldición, trepo en su moto y la encendió.

-Kagome?-Jinenji pregunto con preocupación.

-Parece que tienes prisa-le dijo Koga extrañado.

-Lo sabe-contesto ella haciendo rugir un poco la moto-y no está feliz-arranco y se fue del lugar dejando una estela de humo tras de sí, podían escuchar como rugía la moto a tan tempranas horas del día.

-Supongo que tendremos noticias pronto-dijo Koga mientras dejaba de lado su postura elegante y apoyándose en la pared más cercana, realmente le dolía todo el maldito cuerpo.

-Si-respondió Jinenji-y también tendrá que recuperar el fragmento que perdieron.

Koga sonrió de medio lado.

-Diablos lo había olvidado.

-No lo hagas, Kikyo no te lo permitirá- Jinenji lo miro con cierta diversión.

-Porque ahora la llamas Kikyo y no-miro a ambos lados y hablo bajito-Kagome?

-Porque le recuerdo que es humana-y se fue de allí con dirección opuesta a la Kagome.

-Dónde vas Jinenji?

-Aun tengo cosas que hacer.

-Y esas cosas empiezan con guar y terminan en dianes?

Jinenji lo miro molesto.

-No te importa lobo-hablo con voz dura, Koga levanto las manos en manera de rendición.

-Tranquilo toro, no me muestres tus cuernos aun somos de la misma camada, solo preguntaba por curiosidad.

-Que no te de mucha de esa, es peligrosa-y sin más palabras se fue dejando solo a Koga.

-Genial, ahora como demonios conseguiré un par de zapatos como estos-suspiro con resignación-estúpidos monstruos y sus cuerpos arruina zapatos nuevos.

Kagome seguía la pista monótonamente, la conocía de memoria, que le diría el señor Naraku? Se escuchaba un poco molesto ¿un poco? Mujer! Podría asesinarte con la voz!! Chasqueo la lengua con molestia, no había salvado a nadie de nada, simplemente no los quería cerca de SU fragmento, que por cierto se quedo en casa de ellos, arg!! tendría que recuperarlo mas tarde.

Llego a un gran edificio, por fuera podías ver las grandes lunas polarizadas, aparco la moto fuera y se bajo de la moto, se dirigió a las puertas y se abrieron automáticamente, el aire acondicionado del lugar la recibió, las mujeres de la recepción guardaban ya sus cosas para dejar su turno y cedérselos a las del turno de la mañana.

-Buenos días señorita Kikyo-hablo una muchacha de cabellos largos azules.

-Buenos días señorita Kikyo-hablo otra de cabellos cortos marrones.

-Buenos días Momiji, Botan-contesto Kagome con la cortesía y amabilidad de una sacerdotisa anciana.

-El señor Naraku la espera en la sala azul-le dijo la muchacha de cabellos cortos.

-Gracias Botan, con su permiso-y se dirigió al ascensor con la elegancia de una gato.

Momiji suspiro.

-Cuando tenga su edad me gustaría ser así de bella y elegante, igual que la señorita Kikyo.

-A mi también hermanita.

Kagome camino hasta el ascensor, las puertas se abrieron y presiono el botón del piso 18 o también llamado sala azul, que tramaba esta vez el señor Naraku? Solo había ido ahí dos veces cuando le hablo de la perla de Shikón y cuando le hablo de los guardianes, hacía muchos años que pisaba aquel cuarto.

Chasqueo la lengua, le molestaba el pensamiento que le había comentado Jinenji, ella no salvo a nadie! volvió a chasquear la lengua, esperaba que el señor Naraku le hablara de otras cosas porque si una persona más le hablaba acerca del tema juraba que le arrancaría la cabeza!!

El timbre del ascensor sonó e indico el fin del pequeño viaje, las puertas se abrieron y un largo pasillo la recibió, salió del ascensor y camino con tranquilidad hasta las grandes puertas de roble talladas, puso la mano en la manija y abrió la gran puerta, un olor a tabaco la recibió en aquel mundo azul, paso y cerró la puerta, el señor Naraku la esperaba en la salita de estar, estaba sentado cómodamente mientras veía distraídamente por la ventana, su cigarro descansaba en el cenicero, su tobillo derecho descansaba elegantemente sobre su rodilla izquierda, giro con suavidad su cabeza y le sonrió.

-Te esperaba un poco más tarde cariño, ven, toma asiento a mi costado.

Kagome camino con la elegancia que él le había enseñado, se sentó a su costado y cruzo las piernas, Naraku coloco una mano encima de su muslo y giró su cabeza nuevamente con dirección a la ventana, Kagome cogió el cigarrillo y también comenzó a fumar, Naraku sonrió de medio lado.

-Antes decías que el cigarro que yo fumaba era muy fuerte para ti.

Kagome levanto los hombros.

-Los tiempos cambian.

-Es cierto-contesto él con cierta nostalgia-hace ya bastante tiempo que no te veo, desde que te di la tarea de encontrar los fragmentos de la perla-acaricio con suavidad el muslo de Kagome.

-Hablamos por móvil señor Naraku.

-Pero no es lo mismo que un contacto físico cariño, por cierto-su caricia ceso-me eh enterado que salvaste a los guardianes pero no te preocupes algunas veces pareciera que me leyeras el pensamiento.

Kagome lo miro con sorpresa.

-A que se refiere señor?

Naraku rio con malicia.

-Para eso te mande llamar, me di cuenta que sería mas fácil para ti infiltrarte con los guardianes, así con su ayuda podrías recuperar cada fragmento sin problemas.

Kagome se paro con violencia.

-No necesito la ayuda de nadie-dijo con frialdad y dureza.

-No estoy pidiendo tu aprobación cariño, además podrías quitarle los fragmentos que ellos ya tienen, una vez que hayas terminado regresas aquí con la perla unida y tu trabajo habrá concluido.

Kagome iba responderle algo mas pero se puso a meditar las palabras de su señor, si se infiltraba y reunía de una vez por todas los fragmentos podría irse lejos de vacaciones, lejos de su trabajo, de los asesinatos y de la perla, acabaría con eso de una vez y para siempre, después desaparecería por un tiempo, ya estaba empezando a aburrirla el hecho de matar gente, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, recuperar los fragmentos y comprobarle a Jin que a ella los guardianes le importaban un cuerno.

Kagome miro con neutralidad a Naraku.

-Acepto la misión señor-se inclino a apagar el cigarro-me retiro.

-Kagome espera-dijo Naraku parándose del mueble-no dejes que tus sentimientos interfieran-dijo con dureza.

Kagome sonrió fríamente.

-Cuales señor?-y salió de aquel mundo azul con la elegancia de una aristócrata "no volverá a pasar lo mismo"

Jinenji se dirigía por las calles, veía como poco a poco la ciudad iba despertando, tenía que ir a su departamento e ir después a la casa de los guardianes para contarles algunas cosas de Kagome, caminaba tranquilamente hasta el pequeño departamento que tenía una calle abajo del club.

Saco las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta, la madera crujió tras abrirla, cerró la puerta y puso las llaves encima de la mesita que estaba al costado derecho, se quito los zapatos y anduvo solo con medias dentro de su casa, aquella costumbre la había adoptado después de andar 4 años en Japón, cruzo la sala-comedor y abrió la puerta la puerta del lado derecho, se dirigió derecho a su cama, se hecho y medito lo que había sucedido hasta la llamada y retirada de Kagome.

La aparición de aquel humano poseído por los poderes de la perla no le había sorprendido, fueron las acciones de Kagome lo que le descolocaron al inicio, bueno su educación como sacerdotisa había salido a la luz por un momento y había salvado la vida de aquellos guardianes, aunque tenía la sospecha que el titulo de guardián disfrutaba de un trasfondo, como algún entrenamiento intensivo dentro del paquete completo, sin embargo el entrenamiento de Kagome como sacerdotisa, que no fue nada suavecito, hizo mella en esa lucha y les salvo de tal vez múltiples heridas, aunque le resulto extraño que Kagome no poseyera algo mas, como algún hueso roto o al menos fracturado, solo tenía algunos leves raspones y uno que otro morado pequeño, tenía un entrenamiento fuerte, si lo admitía pero su cuerpo no era de granito y en cualquier momento pediría cuentas.

Otra cosa que estuvo fuera de lo "normal" fue el hecho que Kagome hubiera estado bajo tanta presión espiritual que haya hecho estallar el agua, por asombroso que pareciese, Kagome había evaporado casi todo el agua, solo habían quedado algunos charcos en el piso, su energía espiritual debía haber estado bajo la presión de algún tipo de miasma muy poderoso, algo que la obligara a usar fuerzas mentales más que espirituales y cuando hallo un pequeña fuga expulso con fuerza su poder haciendo que el agua se purificara y el calor de su energía evaporo el agua ¿a qué clase de miasma se expuso esta vez?

Empezó a quedarse poco a poco dormido, aunque la preocupación de aquella llamada lo tenía un poco inquieto, que le habría dicho Naraku? Le habrá gritado? castigado? o tal vez…felicitado? Sus ojos empezaron a caer pesados ¿Kagome estará bien? Su mente se iba despejando y con aquellos pensamientos se quedo dormido.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso realmente solo que cuando ya había llegado totalmente al descanso pleno sintió a lo lejos como alguien llamaba a su puerta, no le dio mucha importancia, estaba volviendo a caer en aquel profundo pozo llamado sueño cuando u ruido estridente lo despertó por completo, se paro y se puso en guardia, escucho atentamente y no había sonido delatador, quien fuese que hubiera entrado a su casa sabía bien como moverse, no sentía ni siquiera su presencia, es como si la tuviera oculta o como si realmente no hubiera nadie afuera, estaba a punto de creer que había todo un sueño cuando una voz lo interrumpió.

-Vas a salir o tendré que esperar Jinenji?

Jinenji abrió enormemente los ojos, abrió la puerta enseguida y vio como la puerta principal de su hogar estaba hecha trizas en el piso, siguió observando su puerta tirada en el piso, prácticamente inutilizable, miro en dirección a la persona que estaba sentada cómodamente en el modesto silloncito que tenía en la sala, esta Kagome sentada de piernas cruzadas con la mirada fría, la misma que tenia la primera vez que se vieron.

Flashback

7 años atrás

-Este chico de aquí es Jinenji es quien te acompañara a Japón-dijo la voz siempre tranquila de Naraku.

La chica frente a él lo miro fríamente, tenía el presentimiento que lo estaba midiendo para un ataúd, esa mirada era capaz de congelar hasta el propio infierno, se sintió como si fuera a ir directamente a la horca, un miedo tenaz empezó a crecer vertiginosamente dentro de el, con tan solo una mirada Kagome había intimidado hasta la ultima partícula de su ser.

-Una carga necesaria?-su voz era suave y melodiosa pero tan o más fría que su mirada.

-Si-respondió el hombre con una sonrisa amable en el rostro-solo conoces los templos a los que fuiste a entrenar, pero el ah estado varias veces en diferentes partes de Japón, lo conoce lo suficiente para guiarte.

Ella lo miro con una ceja alzada.

El hombre rio ante la pregunta no expresada de ella.

-Chacal me llamo, dijo que hay un rastro de un fragmento de la perla en el corazón de Japón, tendrás que viajar a Tokio y conseguirlo.

La chica volvió a mirarlo de arriba abajo.

-Servirá-y no escucho ni un apalabra mas de ella hasta que sucedió aquel accidente

Fin del flashback

-Porque…la puerta…?-dijo Jinenji balbuceando aun no asimilando la idea de su puerta destrozada.

Kagome encogió los hombros.

-No abriste, tenemos que hablar.

Jinenji junto las piezas, aun útiles de su puerta y la puso a modo de tranca, sacudió sus manos y miro a Kagome.

-Bueno al menos así servirá de algo ¿de qué quieres hablar?-Jinenji tomo asiento frente a ella.

-Hay alguien a quien tengo que desaparecer-lo dijo como si estuviera hablando del tiempo, definitivamente su antiguo yo había vuelto.

-Y esa persona es…?

-Chacal

Jinenji la miro sorprendido.

-No me salió otra cabeza, así que cambia la expresión-dijo ella alzando elegantemente una ceja.

-Estás loca, sabes que es el informante mas importante de Nara…ku-su voz se fue desvaneciendo.

-Ahora lo entiendes?-dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona.

-Cuál es tu misión esta vez Kagome?

-Si quiero que tenga éxito chacal me sirve mas muerto que vivo.

-Pero no puedes…!-dijo Jinenji exaltándose-Naraku se enterara de eso y eso no te lo perdonara.

-Quien dice que el señor Naraku se va a enterar?

-Como piensas cubrir el vacío que dejara la muerte de chacal?-pregunto Jinenji casi al borde un colapso nervioso, esta mujer lo mataría pronto

-Ahí entras tu Jin.

-No Kagome, yo no me meteré en eso.

Ella cambio su expresión a una más dura.

-No sirves para el cargo-dijo ella con frialdad-tu solo te encargaras de pasar la voz, chacal decidió tomar vacaciones. Claro que si dices eso pensaran que está muerto y eso es exactamente lo que no deben hacer, el se irá pero seguirá activo dentro de su descanso.

-Quien irá en su reemplazo?

-Eso es algo que a ti no debe de importarte.

Kagome le estaba negando información ¿Por qué? Hacía mucho tiempo que no operaba de esta manera, solo lo hacia cuando no confiaba en él ¿Cuál era esa misión?

-Chokyukai es amigo de Izumo, como harás para que no se percate?

Kagome rio con gracia

-Oh Jinenji! En serio parece como si no me conocieras, crees que no pensé en eso? Chokyukai se darían cuenta rápidamente si chacal faltase una sola vez a su club, no solo él, Adamantis, Daija, Bokuraku, Tesso, Enju y sus sirvientes más leales Gamajiro y Orochidayu todos ellos estarían alarmados por su inesperada desaparición y citarían al señor Naraku, el me llamaría a mí, mi jefe no es estúpido sabría que yo lo habría matado

-No entiendo que pretendes hacer, quieres que envíe un mensaje de parte de Izumo?-pregunto Jinenji, era un pregunta estúpida pero en serio quería saber porque se tomaba tantas molestias por un simple "bocón"

-No seas imprudente, crees que Izumo mandaría un mensaje contigo? Sin que Gamajiro y Orochidayu supieran? Tu trabajas conmigo, inmediatamente sabrían que yo mate a Izumo-dijo ella tranquilamente.

-Que harás?-pregunto Jinenji preocupado.

-Izumo se encargara personalmente de decirle a sus perros sobre sus vacaciones, tu tendrás que estar cerca de ellos, hay algo que están urdiendo bajo mis faldas y no voy a permitir una traición mas.

-De que hablas?

-Izumo sabia lo de los guardianes y no lo menciono, lo hizo parecer casual, entre comillas él no sabía nada pero nadie llega a ese privado sin que este bajo su autorización, Enju me dijo que uno de aquellos guardianes estaba merodeando el lugar, ella también sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, nadie habla sin permiso de Izumo, no se hizo nada y el guardián llego al privado, Izumo sabía que una vez que encontrara aquel lugar llamaría a los otros dos para así cubrir la zona completa, el maldito bastardo sabia que ellos buscaban el fragmento o al ángel, ese imbécil sabía muy bien lo que hacía.

-Con que propósito?

-Lo sabré.

-Como?

Kagome no le respondió, el suspiro resignado.

-Cuando?

-Prepara tus cosas hoy saldremos de cacería.

-Con Lobo?

Kagome sonrió con crueldad.

-Con sabueso y todo-y salió majestuosamente de la casa.

Jinenji la miro salir de su casa, y miro otra vez su puerta, cerró los ojos y respiro profundo, otra vez sus gastos se irían en reparación de puertas, estaba yéndose nuevamente a su habitación cuando su celular sonó, miro la pantalla y salía numero privado, contesto.

-Jinenji habla-dijo con su voz más peligrosa.

-Habrá una nueva puerta en tu casa mañana temprano-y corto la llamada, había sido Kagome llamándole por su puerta, a su modo enmendaba su error, sonrió entristecido puede que él la ame con locura y devoción pero aun así ella no se mezclaría con nadie, solo si fuera una misión pero ni aun así sus sentimientos no entraban allí, ella no cometería los errores del pasado y aunque le doliera admitirlo, ella ya no tenía un corazón al que alimentar.

-Creo que después de todo simplemente seré sus cadenas.

Continuara….

Ya saben chicas!!! Cualquier duda que tengan díganmelas que yo estaré encanta de responderles!! Nos vemos en la próxima entrega!! Bye bye!!!


	6. Tomando el control

Holas!!! Aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo!!! Les agradezco nuevamente a las personas que me han dejado reviews como setsuna17, Javita0san (que me agrego a su Favorite Stories list) susuki-1 y a todas aquellas personas que leen y no dejan comentario u_u

Otra cosa todos los nombres que uso pertenecen a la serie de Inuyasha, claro son algunos personajes que aparecieron una vez y punto pero pertenecen a la serie, no son invento mio n_n

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha no es mio T_T es de Rumiko-sensei y………lamentablemente ya acabo!!!! T_T

Juntos hemos recorrido caminos distintos, conociéndonos de antes nos hemos amado, pero ¿que sera ahora que tenemos que matarnos? Naraku es todo para mi, y tu eres un guardián, el me dio una vida pero tu le pusiste color a ella, una historia en él la que ella tendrá que decidir si quedarse y agradecer a quien le salvo de la oscuridad o irse con quien le enseño el significado del amor, _Al final mi destino amor, eres tu_

El meu destí ets tu

Capitulo 5

Las cosas con Sango no estaban muy bien, ella le rehuía, había mantenido una aptitud normal delante de todos pero cuando él quiso acercarse para poder aclarar un poco las cosas corría como alma que lleva el diablo, tal vez debería dejar las cosas tal y como estaban, por lo visto la relación que el quería con ella no iba a ningún lado, no confiaba en él, no creía que alguna vez lo hiciera, bueno él también se lo buscaba por correr tras cualquier falda pero de alguna manera era un modo de hacer que ella lo viera, siempre pensó que Sango no era una mujer para él, era hermosa y perfecta no le quitaba el merito pero no era alguien para un hombre con sus gustos, sus relaciones con el sexo opuesto eran ocasionales y duraban poco menos de una noche y Sango necesitaba de alguien quien le diera una relación estable, no un revolcón de una noche, sin embargo, a pesar de todas esas cosas no pudo evitar _sentir cariño_ por ella, lamentablemente ese cariño se torno algo más fuerte y se convirtió en el sentimiento que se alojaba en su interior.

Para su mala fortuna Sango fue testigo de sus más eventuales relaciones, una vez había regresado a casa con una chica que ni se acordaba el nombre, se había ido al baño un momento para coger un preservativo, cuando salió del baño escuchó lo que la chica le dijo

Flash back

-Hola, soy Koharu la chica de turno, tú debes ser Tsuyu la chica anterior, aunque no encaja con la descripción, yo pensaba que eras mas…tu sabes…_interesante_ pero te veo tan…sencilla-la chica miraba a Sango de pies a cabeza.

Sango la miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Para tu que entre en tu pequeño y escaso cerebro Koharu, mi nombre es Sango y vivo aquí.

Koharu abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Eres su novia oficial? Vaya debe ser una de esas relaciones open mind.

A Sango le toco sorprenderse esta vez, Miroku empezó a caminar rápidamente con dirección a ellas, sino se apresuraba Sango le propinaría una golpiza inmemorable.

-Mira est…

-Te equivocas Koharu, ella no es mi novia oficial, es una amiga que vive aquí junto conmigo y otro amigo mas, compartimos la casa, es lo suficientemente espaciosa para albergar a 5 personas-dijo Miroku tratando de salvar la situación.

-Ah.

-Te pido que no vuelvas a traer a tus…fulanas aquí-dijo Sango evidentemente furiosa.

Miroku sonrió apenado.

-Vamos Sango sabes que nunca las traigo.

-NO ME IMPORTA SI NUNCA LAS HAS TRAIDO!! No quiero ver a ninguna otra aquí nuevamente-y se fue a su habitación dando un portazo.

-Vaya si que es un poco ordinaria esta chica.

Miroku la rodeo con un brazo los hombros.

-Ya se le pasara, tengo lo que necesitaba, nos vamos?

Fin del Flash back

Al día siguiente Sango no le dirigió ni la mirada y así fue por dos meses completos, fue en ese tiempo que se dio cuenta de cuánto le importaba ella y fue en ese instante que empezó a decaer, miro el reloj en su buró, las 7:26 a.m. había dormido unas dos horas aproximadamente pero ahora no tenia sueño, si seguía así padecería de un insomnio permanente.

Se sentó en la cama y suspiro.

Ya era hora de levantarse, se prepararía una taza de café bien fuerte y se ducharía después, además Jinenji quedo en venir a hablar con ellos, hoy muchas de sus dudas quedarían resueltas, se paró de su cama y salió descalzo de su habitación, vestido solo con los pantalones de su pijama, afuera hacia frío pero aquí dentro se estaba calentito.

Camino con dirección a la cocina y se fijo que alguien ya había puesto al cafetería a funcionar, arqueo una ceja extrañado, no había sentido a nadie levantarse temprano estaba a punto de investigar cuando apareció Inuyasha en el lugar.

-Ah buenos días Miroku, parece que nadie ha dormido más de dos horas-dijo cogiendo una taza de la despensa.

-Nadie?-preguntó Miroku extrañado, se fue a sentar a la mesa.

-Pues si-le respondió Inuyasha sirviéndose su café-quieres?-ofreció el.

-Si-contesto Miroku aun sin entender.

-Eres el último de los tres en levantarse-Inuyasha fue también a sentarse- Sango ya estaba aquí cuando yo salí de mi habitación, dijo que tampoco pudo dormir más, estaba preparándose un café antes de salir a correr.

-Ah-Miroku dio un sorbo a su café.

-Deberían arreglar sus problemas de una vez, esta situación es irritante, la verdad es que ninguno de los tres podemos estar en silencio sin que una tensión se sienta en el maldito ambiente-dijo Inuyasha tomando su café y cogiendo tostadas de una bolsa-dile de una vez que es lo que sientes, diablos! A mí esto me pone de los pelos-dijo Inuyasha dando otro sorbo a su café.

Miroku sonrió con tristeza.

-Ya lo hice, no me cree, y la verdad yo no puedo hacer nada para que lo haga-dijo Miroku dejando su café en la mesa-creo…que es mejor dejar las cosas así-dijo resignado.

-La dejaras ir? Sin pelear?

-No puedo hacer nada Inuyasha, Sango es inteligente y creo que en parte tiene razón, no le conviene estar con alguien como yo, por dios! conozco a casi todas las mujeres de esta ciudad! Estaría loca si quisiera estar conmigo-tomo un pequeño sorbo de su café-si…definitivamente es mejor dejar las cosas así.

Inuyasha negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-Aaaah…si tú lo dices, entonces que así sea.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que alguien oía su conversación desde afuera.

Sango llevo el dorso de su mano a su boca, no quería que la escucharan, gruesas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, no quería que la vieran así que retrocedió despacio y con cuidado, cuando estaba cerca de la puerta sus llaves cayeron, enseguida se agacho a recogerlas.

-Sango?-la voz de Miroku salía de la cocina, sentía la presencia de ellos mirándola desde la cocina, no se atrevía a subir la mirada.

-Si soy yo-dijo cogiendo las llaves y dándoles la espalda-acabo de llegar, me voy a duchar-y con toda la fuerza de voluntad camino tranquilamente hasta su habitación.

La voz de Miroku la asusto.

-Oye podemos hablar-su voz sonó cerca, vio de reojo su cuerpo apoyado en la pared cerca de ella, aun no levantaba la vista.

-Hablaremos después-dijo con aparente tranquilidad, abrió la puerta e inmediatamente la cerró y hecho llave, gruesas lágrimas empezaron nuevamente a caer _"No quiero que te alejes de mi"_ pensaba ella mientras resbalaba suevamente por la puerta hasta caer sentada _"Pero me cuesta confiar en ti"_

Miroku se apoyo en la puerta y cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de suprimir el dolor _"Acabare con tu tristeza querida mía"_ pensaba mientras tanto sentía un hueco en su pecho _"Pronto te librare del amor que siento por ti"_

Inuyasha observo esto desde la cocina, negando con la cabeza _"Solo conseguirán herirse" _pensaba mientras tomaba lo último de su café _"Rayos! Se acabo mi café"_ miro por un instante el fondo de su tasa, con pequeñas huellas oscuras de café, luego miro con dirección a Miroku, quien se iba dirigiendo a paso lento a su habitación _"Así quedaras tu amigo"_ miro de nuevo su tasa _"Vacio y con resquicios de un amor al que renunciaste"_

Kagome caminaba tranquilamente por la calles, estaba vestida más que para pasear que para buscar información, unos sencillos jeans desteñidos, su chaqueta de motociclista y unas converse negras, todo esto lo complementaba una coleta alta y unos aretes en forma de aros, la gente iba mucho más abrigada que ella, hasta algunos llevaban manoplas y orejeras, ella se burlada de ellos, había sido entrenada dura y arduamente, y realmente este frio no era nada comparado con el que tenía que provocar ella después de cada misión, todos, menos su jefe pensaban que ella no sabía que la Perla tenía un valor espiritual también, aunque esto a ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo, lo único que quería era que todo acabara, que la Perla se reuniera y que la dejaran en paz, todo esto había empezado por esa Perla, ella tendría que haber estado ya de vacaciones y por culpa de esa joya no lo estaba!!

Siguió caminado observando a la gente pasar, tenía que ir a la casa de Koga para decirle los planes de esta noche, primero tenía que ir a matar chacal, después tendría infiltrase en la casa de los guardianes, no tenía ni idea de cómo lo haría pero ya algo se le ocurriría, cruzo la calle y se dirigió al Starbucks que estaba a mitad de cuadra.

Abrió y se dirigió a la caja.

-Hola, buenos días-contesto un joven de apariencia y voz amable-mi nombre es Hojo

Kagome lo miro y sonrió

-Hola-dijo con voz coqueta, el muchacho se sonrojo-quisiera un café alto mocca por favor.

-E-Eh si-dijo y comenzó a teclear-son 13 con 50-dijo mirándola otra vez sonrojado-a nombre de quién?

A Kagome le resulto divertido que el chico se sonrojara solo por verla.

-De Kagome…pero ponlo así-le quito con delicadeza el lapicero y en un papel que encontró en el mostrador escribió en hiragana su nombre-sírvemelo tu, estoy diciéndote un secreto muy grande-y le guiño el ojo.

El chico se puso más rojo que un tomate, Kagome rio con diversión, que chico tan raro.

-E-Está bien.

Kagome espero su café a un costado de la caja registradora, cuando Hojo llego volteo a verlo con una sonrisa sensual en los labios.

-Gracias encanto-dijo dándole otro guiño-un gusto en conocerte Hojo-y salió del lugar riendo con gracia.

Ese chico era extraño, volvió a reír, sonrojarse solo por saludarlo.

Tomo su café tranquilamente, tendría que pensar que veneno usaría en chacal, los venenos son usados mas por mujeres que por hombres y es cierto, que saben ellos acerca de eso? fabricar venenos es algo en lo que se requiere delicadeza y la verdad ellos poseen poca de ella, rió ante el pensamiento, solo había conocido a dos personas así:

1) Su señor Naraku.  
2) Jinenji.

Los venenos antiguamente fueron el arma que usaban las mujeres para quitar del medio a los obstáculos que se les presentaban, los hombres preferían mancharse las manos con sangre, las mujeres tomaban su venganza mas estéticamente, fabricando venenos y usándolos en los momentos precisos, aunque a veces era preferible usar las armas que los venenos, su lado malo es que algunos o eran muy lentos, o muy rápidos, por eso algunas veces, solo algunas, era muchísimo mejor usar armas que venenos, no los dejaba de lado, simplemente complementaba su trabajo con los dos juntos.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a un edificio, tendría por lo menos 38 pisos, era uno de los mas bajos que había visto en la ciudad, la mayoría pensaría que era un edificio corporativo, pero en realidad era uno habitacional, cada piso era un departamento de alta tecnología y muy a la vanguardia, entro en el, saludo al guardia y se metió en el ascensor, presiono el numero 6 y la puerta se cerro, la musiquita que ponían mientras subía siempre lograba crisparles los nervios.

-Alguien debería decirles que poner ese tipo de música realmente altera los sentidos-dijo mientras intentaba no estremecerse con cada tonadita de la música.

Llego al piso 6 y las puertas se abrieron dejando a su vista el piso de Koga, salió del ascensor y las puertas se cerraron tras ella.

-Ya llegue-dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-La verdad no esperaba verte hasta dentro de unos días-salió la voz de Koga de su habitación-que haces aquí?-salió a su encuentro descalzo, vestido con unos simples jeans gastados y un polo Lacoste de color azul oscuro.

Kagome llego a la gran cocina decorada en granito y mármol de colores neutrales, fue y tiro su vaso de café al tacho.

-No entiendo porque tienes esta cocina si ni siquiera la usas-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para encararlo.

Koga se encogió de hombros.

-Yo no, Ayame si que por cierto te manda saludos y dice que quisiera verte-dijo mientras abría la refrigeradora y sacaba una botella de agua.

-Sigue trabajando para los del Sur?

-Nop-abrió su botella y sorbió un poco-esta con los del norte.

-Osea contigo y en búsqueda de la perla.

-Yeah

-Bueno vine a buscarte porque hoy vamos de caza

Koga dejo de beber y sus ojos comenzaron a mostrar el entusiasmo que sentía.

-A quien?

-A chacal

Koga casi se atora

-Qué?

-Sí, el nos traiciona y planea algo contra mí.

El medito las palabras de Kagome

-Entonces debo suponer que el consentía la presencia de los guardianes en Colmillo de Acero, cierto?

-Así es, piensa que estar bajo la protección del ángel significa que es intocable, lo que no sabe es que yo haré que pague su traición

Koga la miro pensativo, chacal tampoco era estúpido, el sabia que traicionar al ángel significaba una muerte segura y dolorosa, además el solo actuaba como sus mayores pagadores le ordenaban, en este caso……Naraku.

-Kagome sabes que chacal solo haría eso si…su pagador mayoritario se lo ordenara.

Kagome lo miro con dureza.

-El señor Naraku no sabe de esto.

-Como estas tan segura? Sabes que ese hombre es más astuto que una rata, en todo caso, así Naraku no supiera, cosa que no creo por lo que me has contado, el sabe que meterse contigo es muertes segura, no lo haría si supiera que su seguridad no está asegurada, alguna garantía deberá de tener para hacer algo así, a larga tú te enterarías.

-Así como supe que perdí tres fragmentos por culpa de Bankotsu.

-Exacto, creo que el aun piensa que tú no sabes.

-Sí.

-Vez? Izumo actúa porque alguien aseguro su vida, y pienso que fue Naraku.

-Vuelve a repetirlo y te volare los sesos-dijo Kagome fríamente-el señor Naraku no sabe nada de esto, el no haría las cosas sin avisarme de los imprevistos y menos si se trataran de los guardianes, no sería capaz de traicionarme.

Koga la miro, Kagome creía ciegamente en Naraku, no serviría de nada hablar con ella, si le contaba las cosas que había escuchado de él seguramente ella lo mataría antes de haber terminado la primera frase.

-Si en todo caso Naraku no sabe lo que sucedió, como es que chacal hizo para que no se enterara?

Kagome sonrió con frialdad.

-Eso lo sabré hoy.

Sabía lo que él significaba para ella y él había sabido como adiestrarla al punto de ser capaz de matar solo por protegerse, estaba 100% seguro que él no vacilaría en rebanarle el pescuezo si ella cambiaba aunque sea un poco, además Naraku había invertido tiempo y dinero en Kagome, convirtió a una humana en una maquina y se aseguro desde el principio: Kagome no traicionaría ninguno de sus pasos, jamás titubearía en obedecerlo, lo que ella ignoraba es que la imagen que tenía en su cabeza y la realidad distaban demasiado y no era bueno para su poca estabilidad mental, apostaba su vida a que si Kagome descubriera la verdadera naturaleza de su señor, perdería la poca humanidad que le quedaba.

-Bien entonces a qué hora empezara todo?

-A qué hora caza un ángel caído?

Koga sonrió resignado

-No…a qué hora cazas tu?

Ella rió con gracia

-Vendré por ti a las 7:30 p.m.-y salió de la misma manera como cuando entro.

Si…finalmente hasta perdería la sonrisa y Jinenji ya no sería capaz de sostenerla por más tiempo.

-Ella será más una bomba de tiempo que un ser humano-definitivamente estaría constantemente matando a sangre fría-Jack el destripador quedaría como un niño de kínder a su lado, no…irrevocablemente no quiero perderla y tampoco creo que lo quiera Ayame y Jinenji.

Suspiro dejando atrás todas sus conjeturas.

-Bien la chica veneno sacara las uñas de nuevo, esta noche habrá acción-y sonrió como un niño travieso.

-Hey niño lleva esta nota siete calles abajo, a las casas en fila, tocas el timbre a la de color azul-Jinenji saco 10 dólares de su bolsillo-me enterare si no la llevaste, así que más te vale ser honesto, entendido?

El pequeño niño asintió

-Si señor!-y salió corriendo rápidamente.

Jinenji suspiro.

-Bien hora de trabajar-fue caminando tranquilamente hasta desaparecer entre el gentío que iba en su dirección contraria.

El timbre sonó estrepitosamente.

-Quien demonios toca así??-dijo Inuyasha gruñendo levemente, Miroku aun no salía de su habitación y ni que decir de Sango.

Abrió la puerta de mala gana y un niño delante de él le tendió una pequeña nota.

-Ah?-Inuyasha recibió la nota desconcertado.

-Quien te la…dio?-el niño ya no estaba delante de la puerta, salió presuroso y lo vio corriendo calle abajo.

-HEY!!!-pero el niño ya no lo escuchaba-En fin-volvió a entrar al a casa.

Volvió a la cocina y comenzó a leer la nota.

"_Tengo trabajo, lamento no poder ir a responder las muchas preguntas que tendrán, llegaran noticias pronto. Jinenji"_

-Diablos-dijo Inuyasha arrugando la nota-pensé que ya tendríamos al menos un camino abierto pero al parecer el destino se empeña en jodernos la existencia-recordó que en la nota Jinenji menciono que tenía trabajo.

-Dijo trabajo, eso quiere decir que hoy el ángel…matara a alguien??-se levanto con prisa de la silla y fue rápidamente a su habitación, se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió igual.

Salió al pasillo y grito

-Miroku!! Sango!! No tenemos tiempo para sus peleas absurdas, las resolverán después, hoy el ángel sale a cazar!! Hoy va a morir alguien que debe tener alguna conexión con la perla!! Así que dejen sus problemas amorosos para después, tenemos que evitar otra matanza!!

Vio como la puerta de Sango se abría para dejar paso a una mujer decidida a realizar su trabajo.

-No tengo ningún problema amoroso Inuyasha.

-Eso a mi no me interesa Sango, son problemas de 2 no de 3 somos profesionales no? Dejemos eso a un lado y hagamos lo que vinimos a hacer aquí desde un principio-ya no iba a tener mas tacto con ellos, o lo resolvían o definitivamente este se volvería un caos.

-Tienes razón-escucho la voz de Miroku-venimos aquí a una misión, no podemos dejar que nuestros problemas sentimentales se metan en eso, vamos a trabajar-miro fijamente a Sango-trato hecho?-le tendió la mano.

Sango lo miro con seriedad y también le tendió la mano.

-Vamos a trabajar-y ambos asintieron.

-Bien-dijo Inuyasha-Jinenji no vendrá hoy, me mando una nota diciendo que tenía trabajo.

-Entonces como supiste que Kikyo mataría hoy a alguien?-preguntó Sango.

-Jinenji trabaja para Kikyo, o más bien trabajan juntos, dijo que tendría trabajo, eso quiere decir que hoy día alguien moriría-contesto Inuyasha.

-Como estas tan seguro?-preguntó Miroku-podría tratarse de otra cosa.

Inuyasha negó.

-Algo me dice que hoy día alguien va a morir.

-Entonces si es así, quien será?-preguntó Sango

-Trataremos de averiguarlo-dijo Inuyasha

Los otros dos asintieron.

-Yo iré a indagar un poco por Colmillo de Acero, tal vez pueda escuchar algo-dijo Miroku.

-Yo iré a Goshimboku-dijo Sango-tal vez Rin haya escuchado algo.

-Entonces yo iré donde los sabios, ellos deben saber cuál será el próximo movimiento de Kikyo-dijo Inuyasha.

-Les dirás su nombre?-pregunto Sango.

-Si-respondió Inuyasha-así tendré algo de ventaja sobre ella.

-Tú o todos Inuyasha?-preguntó Miroku alzando una ceja.

-Todos-dijo Inuyasha sonrojándose un poco. si los sabios saben su nombre entonces nos podrán decir que hará próximamente.

-Tampoco son nuestra bola de cristal Inuyasha-dijo Sango.

-Lo serán-dijo este decidido-nos han entrenado desde muy niños con el destino prolijo de cuidar de una joya que solo traerá destrucción y dolor si cae en manos equivocadas, además aun nos faltan encontrar a los otros dos guardianes y uno de nosotros tiene el inmerecido juramento de morir por la perla, muy aparte hay una mujer que caza a personas que tienen conexión con la perla y que está dispuesta a destruir a medio planeta con tal de entregar los dichosos fragmentos a un loco maniaco que es mas maligno que el mismo Lucifer, por una vez podrían hacernos el favor y actuar como una maldita bola de cristal ya que nosotros arriesgamos el pellejo.

Miroku rió

-Si lo pones de esa manera nos deben algo más que ser una bola de cristal

-Si-le dijo sango-nos deben la vida.

-Bien…ya que estamos de acuerdo-dijo Inuyasha sonriendo-nos vamos?

-Que empiece la acción-dijo Miroku.

-Creo que usare Toxina botulínica -dijo Kagome fríamente mientras miraba los demás frascos en su pequeño laboratorio-si…es la más adecuada.

-_Porqué no mejor usar Belladona?_-dijo la voz en el teléfono.

-No, necesito que su muerte sea muy dolorosa.

_-La Belladona te dará la rapidez que necesitas para eliminar a Izumo._

-Si, me dará rapidez pero poco dolor.

La voz al otro lado rió a carcajadas.

_-Te daría algo mejor que Belladona y __botulínica__ pero no estás en Japón._

-Tengo el presentimiento que pronto estaré allí.

_-Ojala niña, tengo nuevas cosas que mostrarte. _

-Pronto bruja, pronto.

_-Entonces nos veremos, no enviaras saludos para Tsubaki y Kaede?_

-Como quieras Urasue.

_-Bien entonces arriesgare mi pellejo._

Fue el turno de Kagome de reír.

-No te arriesgues demasiado, necesito un nuevo abastecimiento de venenos.

_-Fabrícalos tu misma niña, Kikyo te enseño a hacerlos._

-Sí y yo la asesine cuando acabe-respondió Kagome con crueldad.

_-Entonces necesitas los componentes?_

-Así es.

_-Bien…para cuando los quieres?_

-Anda preparando lo de siempre, espero que tengas algo nuevo.

_-Lo tengo niña, no quiero morir simplemente por no tener nada nuevo para ti._

-Bien, entonces te llamare.

Y colgó la llamada.

-Cuando ya no son útiles, es mejor eliminarlos.

Recordó súbitamente a Kikyo y lo que TUVO que hacer.

-Y no recordar nada de ellos-y también recordó a los hermanos Yurumaru y Kagerumaru-así hayan sido unos malditos asesinos a sangre fría.

Kagome se había ganado la fama de acabar con sus maestros cuando terminaban de enseñarle sus lecciones completas y todo fue por lo que sucedió con Kikyo-san, lo de los hermanos fue un accidente, no los quiso matar pero hacía mucho tiempo que dejo de tener sentimientos en su corazón, y la piedad tampoco había estado dentro de su mente en esos momentos.

-Bien bien bien es hora de ir a ver qué nuevas cosas hay en la ciudad-dijo con un brillo de diversión en su mirada.

-Estás segura Rin?-preguntó Sango a la muchacha de lagos cabellos negros, una graciosa coleta de lado adornaba su cabeza, sus ojos grandes y marrones expresaban toda la verdad de su comentario.

Estaban en la parte trasera de aquella heladería, había enviado un sms a Rin diciéndole que tenía que verla con suma urgencia y aquí se encontraban, escuchando algo que no podía creer totalmente.

-Si Sango-contesto segura-mi jefe dice que hay rumores de chacal retirándose por el momento de su cargo, que se ira de vacaciones.

Sango comenzó a sopesar sus opciones, chacal no podía retirarse sin más, Kikyo quedaría sin ojos y sin oídos en la ciudad, tendría que buscar ella misma toda sus opciones, a menos que…

-Gracias Rin, puedes volver adentro-dijo sango despidiéndose de ella.

-Si se algo mas, te prometo que te lo diré enseguida-dijo tomándole ambas manos.

-Gracias Rin.

-Cuídate mucho.

-Tú también-y se fue de allí.

Tenía que llamar de inmediato a Inuyasha y a Miroku, marco sus números, este último contesto primero.

_-Que sucedió?_

-Algo anda mal, chacal se va de supuestas vacaciones.

_-Entonces es cierto._

-Que cosa?

_-El que…_

Otra voz contesto también.

_-Chicos esto es peor de lo que imaginábamos._

_-Inuyasha?_

-Que paso?

_-Fui donde los sabios_-la voz de Inuyasha sonaba forzada, como si estuviera cansado de correr-_les_ _di el nombre del ángel._

-_Y que sucedió?_

_-Está muerta_

-Qué?-Sango paró en seco.

_-Qué diablos dices Inuyasha?_

_-Que está muerta! Kikyo está muerta!_

_-El ángel?_

_-_Pero…como?

_-No el ángel!!! La mujer llamada Kikyo está muerta!_

-Entonces…quien es ella?

_-No lo sé._

_-Eso quiere decir que usa un nombre falso_-Miroku medito esto-_con qué fin?_

_-Eso tampoco me lo dijeron los sabios, ellos saben más de lo que nos dicen, nos están ocultando las cosas._

-Inuyasha tenemos que resolver esto rápido, chacal se retira por el momento del cargo.

_-Qué demonios estás diciendo? _

_-Así es amigo, hay rumores acerca de eso, escuche a Enju hablar sobre el tema, aunque ellos no sueltan palabra, dijo que eran simples rumores, chacal no les menciono nada y ellos no creen en eso._

_-Que ganan esparciendo esos rumores?_

-Tengo una teoría.

_-Cuál es?-_preguntaron al unísono.

-Ella va a matar a alguien fuera de la ciudad, necesita sus ojos y sus oídos a donde valla, tienes que saber en dónde está su objetivo, que cosas realiza, que lugares frecuenta, a quienes ve.

-_Maldición!! Entonces ella ya está fuera de…_-Inuyasha callo súbitamente.

-Inuyasha?

-_Que pasa amigo?_

-_Los llamo luego_-y colgó.

-_Demonios._

-Algo debe de haber sucedido.

-_Vamos a buscarlo._

-En una hora al bar Sengoku.

-_Está bien_-y Miroku también colgó.

-Este juego del gato y el ratón me está cansando-dijo sango tratando de aparentar tranquilidad.

-Qué diablos estas tramando?-pregunto Inuyasha tomando por sorpresa a la mujer delante de él.

Kagome lo miro con ambas cejas alzadas.

-Y que se supone que estoy tramando?-dijo ella con su característica frialdad.

La cogió bruscamente del brazo.

-No juegues conmigo asesina-dijo Inuyasha con voz dura.

Kagome se soltó también con brusquedad.

-Tu tampoco maldito perro faldero, olvidas acaso con quien estás hablando estúpido?

Inuyasha volvió a tomarla del brazo pero con menos fuerza que la anterior y empezó a caminar con ella.

-Tu estúpido chacal se toma unas vacaciones fuera del negocio.

Kagome abrió los ojos simulando sorpresa.

-Valla…que rápido corren los rumores, acabo de enterarme y los guardianes ya habían salido en su búsqueda, mira que ya es un poco tarde no? Deben ser pasadas las 3 de la tarde.

-No juegues conmigo-la zarandeo y paro de caminar, la puso delante de el.

Kagome lo miro con odio.

-Es que acaso tu pequeño e inútil cerebro no te da? Porque crees que salí eh? Para pasear y disfrutar de la vista? NO IMBESIL!-se soltó de su agarre-por si no te has dado cuenta aun, es MI sirviente el que se va sin avisar, pon a trabajar tu única neurona y piensa! Mis conexiones de la perla se van con él!!-y siguió caminado dejando a Inuyasha parado en medio del asfalto.

Inuyasha comenzó a pensar en esas razones, pero aun así le quedaba una duda, quien era?

-Oye…!-intento acercarse pero cuando iba a tomarla nuevamente del brazo sintió como algo muy filoso cortaba limpiamente la piel de su brazo, lo retiro como si sintiera correr fuego dentro de sí, la miro sin comprender.

Ella volteo a verlo con la misma frialdad y crueldad de siempre.

-No vuelvas a tocarme nunca en tu vida y menos a cruzarte en mi camino, entendiste?-y siguió caminando tranquilamente por las calles.

Inuyasha sentía las gotas de sangre correr por su brazo, no le había hecho un daño extremo, pero si lo suficiente como para molestar y limitar sus movimientos, aun sentía la frustración cubrir su cuerpo entero, porque esta mujer le hacía sentir cosas así? Frustración, celos, preocupación, dolor, arg! Necesitaba un revolcón y rápido!

-Inuyasha!-la voz de Miroku lo desconcentro un momento-amigo que te sucedió?

-Un encuentro fortuito con la muerte.

-Kikyo?

-La misma.

-Pero no dijiste que…?

-Sí pero de que otra manera la podemos llamar?

-Si…averiguaste algo?

-Según ella se entero hoy mismo y esta buscándolo, al parecer sin encontrarlo.

-Le crees?

Inuyasha no contesto.

-Dime Inuyasha, le crees?

Inuyasha suspiro.

-La mitad de mí dice que no, la otra…

-Sí.

Inuyasha volvió a suspirar.

-Alguna razón en especial?

-Ni yo mismo lo sé.

-Bien…eso nos deja en el mismo lugar de antes.

-Si…

-Entonces es mejor ir a casa de nuevo, llamare a Sango para decirle que te encontré, mientras, vallamos a curarte ese brazo.

-Si…vámonos-y se fueron pero en la cabeza de Inuyasha seguía gestándose mil pensamientos, quien eres? Como es que llegaste a meterte con Naraku?

-Estúpido guardián-decía Kagome riéndose-que planeas?-y seguía burlándose de él-oh definitivamente esto va a ser divertido-miro su reloj marcaban 4:47 p.m.-bien hora de comenzar.

Fue caminando hasta su piso, se cambio y se puso su traje de cuero negro, se amarro el cabello en una coleta alta y salió nuevamente en busca de su motocicleta, la hizo rugir y se fue con dirección al Colmillo de acero, paso de largo aquel club-karaoke y siguió tres calles más abajo, p aro en medio de una casa modesta de color verde oscuro, estaciono su moto en el patio lleno de follaje.

Camino hasta la puerta y toco el timbre, un hombre salió a su encuentro.

-Vaya que haces aquí-Izumo esta vestido solo con unos pantalones anchos, descalzo y sin camisa, dejando expuesto su torso marcado, Kagome sonrió con sensualidad.

-Tengo asuntos pendientes contigo-dijo acariciándole con erotismo el torso.

-Entonces pasa-dijo Izumo con la voz un poco ronca.

Apenas el cerro la puerta Kagome lo beso con fingida pasión, cogiéndole la nuca y enredando sus dedos con sus cabellos, este a su vez aprovechó y le cogió de las dos nalgas golpeando la pelvis de ella contra su erección, la respiración se les entrecorto.

-Quieres hacerlo aquí? Apoyados en la pared?-dijo Kagome mientras le mordía la oreja eróticamente, Izumo gimió con placer.

-Donde sea que tú quieras-Kagome empezó a besarlo nuevamente, mientras pasaba sus manos por la erección de Izumo.

-Tengo que irme por unas semanas a una misión, ven conmigo-dijo Kagome al oído de él mientras se contoneaba siguiendo un ritmo que le sacaba jadeos entrecortados a Izumo.

-Si…si…lo que quieres…joder-decía él mientras cogía sus caderas y empujaba con más fuerza contra ella.

-Avisa…di que…oh!...que te vas…de vacaciones-decía Kagome mientras fingía mas y mas excitación.

-Si…!!-Izumo seguía golpeando con más fuerza hasta que soltó un ronco gemido y se apoyaba contra Kagome y la pared.

-Salgo a las 8-decía Kagome mientras acariciaba el pecho del hombre-voy a regresar a mi casa y traeré lo que necesito, estaré aquí 7:40-dijo mientras volvía a besarlo.

-Está bien-dijo mientras su respiración se entrecortaba de nuevo-y esta vez yo adentro.

-Donde quieras-dijo ella con una sonrisa lasciva-una cosa más-dijo ronroneando-no me menciones Izumo, esta es una misión que solo lo sabe el señor Naraku y yo.

-Bien…nos veremos gatita-dijo Izumo mientras pasaba su mano por el cuerpo de Kagome, ella se mordió el labio.

-Nos vemos-y salió de la casa con dirección a su moto, se coloco el caso y sonrió con frialdad-hombre estúpido-y arranco dirigiéndose a su casa.

Mientras tanto Izumo marcaba un número conocido.

-Si Gamajiro, no, si estoy bien, te llamo para informarte que me tomare unas vacaciones-sonrió con placer al recordar lo anterior-no, me iré solo, unos cuantos días avísales a Orochidayu, Enju, Tesso y a los demás, nos vemos después-y colgó la llamada-oh si! Tendré lo que tanto eh querido.

Kagome había llegado a su piso nuevamente, llamo a Koga.

-Ya hablo, estás listo?

_-Sí, no sufrió daño?_

Kagome rió.

-Fue más fácil de lo que pensaba, realmente creí que era inteligente, en fin dentro de poco paso por ti, estaremos en su casa a las 7:40.

_-Como llegaremos tan rápido?_

-Tendrás el privilegio de subir a mi bebe.

_-Bien entonces le diré a Ayame lo mucho que la amo._

-No vas a morir idiota-y colgó-bien ahora donde deje mis agujas?

_7:30 casa de Koga._

-Vamos-dijo Kagome mientras le tendía un casco a Koga.

-Kagome tendrán cuidado?-preguntó Ayame, una adorable pelirroja de ojos verdes y grandes piel pálida y suave voz.

Kagome rolo los ojos.

-Créeme Ayame cuando Koga muera los cerdos tendrán grandes puestos empresariales.

Ayame sonrió con nerviosismo.

-Cada vez que salen me preocupo tanto.

-No lo hagas-interrumpió Kagome-no lo necesito.

-Es cierto cariño-contesto Koga mientras besaba los labios de su novia-no necesita a nadie.

-De todas formas cuídense si? Te espero despierta?

-Si cariño no voy a tardarme.

-Bye Ayame-salió Kagome de aquel piso, Koga entro también en el ascensor presiono el botón del primer piso.

-Podrías ser amable con ella por una vez?-pregunto Koga.

-Aunque no lo creas me cae bien y no me gusta mentirle a la gente que me cae bien, entendiste?

-Vaya si así es cuando te caen bien, como es cuando no lo hacen?

Kagome se encogió de hombros.

-Acaban muertos.

-Vaya…entonces te caigo bien?

-Me eres útil.

Koga rió.

-Al menos eso es algo bueno, en fin, como harás para que nadie note que chacal murió?

-La curiosidad mato al gato

-Si…pero soy un lobo

-Y eso no te dice nada?

-Vale no preguntare, de alguna manera terminaré enterándome.

-Mmmm…tal vez-el ascensor llego al primer piso-vamos.

Koga sonrió con placer.

-Que empiece la casería.

Subieron a la moto y arrancaron con dirección a la casa de Izumo.

Kagome llego al mismo lugar que en la tarde, bajaron y caminaron hasta la entrada.

-Y bien…como lo convenciste?

Kagome solo sonrió con frialdad.

Izumo abrió la puerta pero su sonrisa desapareció de inmediato

-Que hace el lobo aquí?-pregunto cauteloso

-Te dije que traería lo que necesitaba cierto?-dijo ella con indiferencia-me dejas pasar?

Izumo la miro con recelo, fijo su vista en Koga el cual miraba con indiferencia total su fachada de la casa.

-Si…pasa-abrió mas la puerta para que pudieran entrar-espero que no me hayas venido a matar-dijo con burla.

Kagome lo miro penetrantemente.

-Has hecho algo que merezca tu muerte en mis manos?-pregunto ella

Izumo rió.

-Nada que yo sepa aun

Kagome sonrió con frialdad

-Bien…te parece si subimos a tu habitación?-dijo ella de forma provocativa

Si Koga no fuera tan buen actor se abría caído de espaldas, el único movimiento que casi lo delata fue apretar su mandíbula fuertemente.

-Kikyo?-pregunto Koga interrogante pero con un sutil tono de crítica.

-Tú también Koga…sabes que me gusta de tres-Kagome volteo a verlo y su mirada le dijo todo _"lo matare arriba"_

Koga asintió y miro a Izumo.

-Te molesta hacer tríos?-pregunto con naturalidad, como si estuviera acostumbrado a hacer estas cosas.

Izumo los miro primero y una sonrisa llena de lujuria inundó su rostro.

-Para nada-respondió él-síganme…mi habitación queda en el segundo piso.

Kagome y Koga lo siguieron, antes de entrar en la habitación, Kagome le entrego discretamente una aguja con la jeringa preparada con un líquido medio amarillento.

Apenas entraron en la habitación Kagome se lanzo encima de Izumo y lo beso apasionadamente, mientras él cerraba los ojos y tocaba por todos lados el cuerpo de Kagome, ella mantenía la vista abierta y miraba con aburrimiento el lugar lo fue volteando hasta dejar que la espalda de él estuviera a la vista de Koga, lo llamo con un dedo y Koga se acerco con la aguja lista, inmediatamente se la clavo en la nuca.

Izumo sintió el pinchazo y callo de inmediato, tieso como un palo.

-Esto bastara por el momento-dijo Kagome mientras se limpiaba la boca.

-Dios eres muy buena actriz, lo único que faltaría para que me lo hubiese creído completamente seria su hubieras cambiado tu mirada, cualquiera pensaría que no sientes nada-dijo Koga mientras sacaba una pequeña cuerda de acero.

Kagome rió con gracia

-No gozo de ningún sentimiento, si los tuviera no haría las cosas que hago-dijo mientras se sacaba del pequeño apartado que tenía en el muslo unos frasquitos de distintos colores y olores.

Los acomodo con elegancia sobre la cómoda que tenia Izumo y lo miro con odio.

-Bien chacal hoy sería el día de tu juicio final, ayúdame a ponerlo encima de la cama.

Koga fue y ayudo a Kagome, lo amarro a los postes de la cama con la cuerda de acero sin ninguna delicadeza, lastimado en el proceso las muñecas de Izumo.

-Bien Koga, baja y quédate allí por si alguien viene, apaga las luces y mantente alerta.

-No quieres que me quede?-preguntó intrigado.

-Si eres lo suficientemente bizarro para soportar lo que haré aquí-dijo Kagome alzando una ceja.

-No podré dormir?-dijo Koga con burla.

-No podrás ni hacerle el amor a Ayame-respondió ella también con burla.

Koga hizo el ademán de haberlo herido en el pecho.

-Has herido mi susceptibilidad-sonrió-está bien no me quedare, te gusta torturar gente sola, estaré abajo por si necesitas ayuda-y cerró la puerta tras él.

Kagome se fijo en Izumo y su mirada cruel y fría se clavo de lleno en el.

-Se que puedes oír y ver-dijo ella mientras se sentaba en borde de la cama-el efecto se ira pronto, es un paralizante hecho a base de savia de Laurel rosa, una plantita bastante común, pocos realmente saben su verdadero uso.

Izumo movía sus ojos nerviosamente.

-Vez? Ahora puedes mover los ojos-rió al verlo- sabes? Esto es muy divertido, de verdad pensaste que me acostaría contigo? No lo hice antes menos lo haría ahora, la chiquilla que intentaste acosar hace años es ahora más cruel que en ese entonces, ahora si te cortare lentamente las pelotas querido, y no solo eso sino también todo tu cuerpo-dijo mientras con sus uñas trazaba pequeñas líneas, arañándolo en el proceso.

Izumo la miro completamente asustado, Kagome volvió a reír cruelmente.

-Es que nunca creíste que el ángel era realmente cruel? Acaso nunca escuchaste lo que le sucedió a Kikyo? A la verdadera Kikyo? No? Bueno…como soy una buena chica te contare si? Primero-dijo mientras abría lentamente su camisa.

-Atravesé su cuello con un cuchillo de cocina, su sangre salpicaba como una bonita pileta…después fue perdiendo intensidad y se desangro lentamente.

Su voz se fue tornando fría, carente de sentimientos

-Luego…

Comenzó a quitarle la camisa y le desabrocho los pantalones.

-Empecé cercenando cada uno de sus dedos, como los huesos eran muy duros tuve que traer un machete de cocina.

Su voz no reflejaba nada, su mirada tampoco simplemente parecía una muñeca relatando un horrible cuento de terror.

-Después de sus dedos siguieron sus manos, los brazos, los antebrazos y los hombros.

Le fue quitando los pantalones y la ropa interior.

-La corte en muchos pedazos pequeños, si volviera de la muerte…

Se detuvo repentinamente, sus ojos mostraban el vacío de su alma, después sonrió macabramente.

-…no podría reconstruirse completamente, después de eso me bañe en su sangre, lo extraño es que seguía cálida, todo en ella siempre fue…cálido, fue mi primer asesinato, brutal no lo crees?-dijo mientras su mirada volvía a tomar la frialdad de siempre.

-Por eso me llaman Kikyo, recordándome lo cruel que puedo ser y lo que siempre seré…una asesina.

Lo dejo completamente desnudo, vio lagrimas asomarse por sus ojos

-Qué? Acaso te dio miedo mi relato?-dijo con burla

-ASESINA!!!-fu el grito que soltó Izumo, que sorprendió a Kagome con la vehemencia en que lo hizo.

-TU MATASTE A MI QUERIDA KIKYO!!!-Kagome abrió sorpresivamente los ojos _"querida…Kikyo?"_

-Ah…así que tú eras…Onigumo?-dijo Kagome indiferente

El solo la miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el dolor reflejado en ellas.

-Te ves un poco diferente a lo que…ella me dijo

-Cuando…me entere de lo que había sucedido quise ver sufrir a Naraku

Kagome apretó los labios con fuerza ¿Quién se creía este tipo para hablar mal del señor Naraku?

-Pero después supe que en realidad quien la había asesinado fue la misma siniestra niña a quien ella le enseño con tanto esmero-dijo mirándola con profundo odio-le dije que no se encariñara contigo, que tu no eras buena, que eras una maldita enviada del mismo Lucifer pero ella no quiso escucharme, dijo que me equivocaba, que tú eras…-la miro de arriba abajo-buena-escupió la palabra como si fuera veneno.

Lo que él no sabía es que lo que decía abría viejas heridas que nunca curaron en el alma de ella, haciendo un hueco más profundo dentro de su ser, recordando e imprimiéndole en carne viva algo que ni aunque tuviera mil vidas se borraría _"No soy humano, siempre dejare tras de mí una estela carmesí"_ sonrió tristemente para su adentros _"Miko-san…por primera vez usted se equivoco conmigo"_

-Decidí que tenía que hacerte pagar por lo que le habías hecho a la mujer que tanto te dio, así que cambie mi aspecto y decidí infíltrame en las redes de Naraku, vi como fuiste evolucionando, como un ser tan vil y sucio como tu iba creciendo, convirtiéndose en lo que eres ahora, muchas veces intente matarte, llevándote por caminos errados o tratando de aniquilarte con mis propias manos, pero me di cuenta de que eras demasiado buena para que alguien como yo lo intentara, así que fui utilizando a los guardianes, sabía que Naraku confiaba lo suficientemente en mi como para nunca poner a prueba mis pistas, gracias también a Bankotsu fue que te hice perder 3 fragmentos de la perla pero fue Goshinki quien puso la cereza al final del pastel, hablándole a los guardianes de ti, claro que nadie más que yo sabía que tú eras mujer.

-Y porque no hablaste de ello?-preguntó Kagome indiferente, aunque por dentro las heridas iban haciéndose más grandes.

-Quería ver tu final en mis manos, no en las de cualquier otro, quería matarte yo mismo, así como tú mataste a Kikyo.

-Así que usaste a los guardianes, querías que ellos me encontraran, querías que yo los matara…pero no lo hice

-Si…no lo hiciste y yo como buen servidor avise a "nuestro señor" de tu desobediencia.

-Querías que me echaran encima a los sabios ¿verdad?

-No solo a ellos, todos te odian y tu queridísimo señor no metería las manos al fuego por ti.

-MIENTES!-Kagome se levanto de la cama rápidamente.

-Que gano con mentirte? De todas maneras ya estoy muerto, tu señor ah preparado su territorio con mucho sigilo.

-Cállate-Kagome lo miro con todo el odio que llevaba acumulado por años.

Izumo sintió el miedo correrle por toda la espina dorsal pero no amilanaría, destruiría el único cimiento a la razón que ella tenía igual como lo hizo con él

-Crees que realmente encontrarte en la calle fue de milagro?

Kagome abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Como…lo sabes?-nadie sabía acerca de su pasado, ni siquiera Kikyo-san

-Ja! Realmente pensaste que lo que sucedió hace 15 años fue un accidente?

Kagome no podía seguir escuchándolo

-Cállate.

-Todo fue premeditado!

-Cállate.

-Naraku planeo todo para ensuciarte para siempre!

-Eh dicho que te calles.

-Él le pago a esos hombres para que te violaran!!

-CALLATE!!!!-Kagome avanzo con rapidez a la cama y empezó a córtalo-CALLATE!! CALLATE!! CALLATE!!-los gritos de ella se confundían con los gritos de él.

Fue cortándolo salvajemente su sangre le salpicaba las ropas, el rostro, las sábanas, las paredes.

-EL NO HIZO ESO!-siguió cortándolo con todo el odio que llevaba por dentro, que guardaba en su interior-EL ME SALVO! EL JAMAS ME HARIA ESO!!-siguió cortándolo sin piedad, haciendo heridas profundas y tocando órganos vitales, los gritos del hombre se escuchaban por todo el lugar-NO ES COMO TU!!!

Se separo del cuerpo, Izumo seguía gritando por las heridas, abrió la puerta de la habitación y vio a Koga que la miraba con ojos abiertos.

-Estas…?

-Apártate, estoy trabajando-lo empujo y bajo las escaleras, fue directo a la cocina y empezó a abrir los cajones, hasta que encontró los cuchillos y en el un pequeño machete, lo tomo del mango y eso la hizo retroceder 11 años atrás, cuando recién había cumplido 13 años y había cometido ese asesinato brutal.

Koga llego donde estaba ella.

-Que haces Kagome?-dijo mirándola con el machete de cocina en la mano.

Kagome lo miro con expresión vacía y vio el machete en su mano, se encogió de hombros.

-Estoy trabajando…te dije que te quedaras abajo.

Koga la miro sorprendido.

-Si…lo sé pero

-No subas hasta que yo termine.

Y siguió el camino que anteriormente había recorrido, Kagome paso por su lado y él sintió escalofríos, volteo a verla, cuando había llegado al pie de las escaleras ella hablo.

-Si quieres puedes irte…yo recojo todo-y siguió su camino

Koga sintió arcadas, la verdad es que sabía que ella era muy cruel pero haberlo visto con sus propios era totalmente diferente, los gritos que lanzo aquel hombre aun le causaban estremecimientos.

"_No podré dormir?"_

"_No podrás ni hacerle el amor a Ayame"_

El se lo había tomado muy a la broma pero la expresión de ella también no?....lo cierto es que no la conocía mucho…que va! No la conocía en absoluto y la verdad es que ella usaba muchas veces la ironía y la burla pero sus comentarios siempre iban en serio.

Le tomo la palabra y salió de aquella casa

-Como puede llevar una carga así?-dijo mientras veía la sombra de ella moviéndose por el cuarto.

Kagome realizaba las mismas acciones que había cometido hace 11 años, actuaba por inercia, Izumo ya había muerto sin embargo ella no lo veía a él, sino una piel suave y blanca como alabastro, unos cabellos lisos largos y negros y unos ojos sin vida que le decían en silencio "tú eres mi asesina"

Corto cada parte del cuerpo y las coloco en orden y con cuidado a un lado, la sangre seguía salpicándole el rostro, la habitación entera estaba también salpicada de sangre, cuando termino observo lo que había hecho, cabeza estaba a un costado mirando hacia arriba y con expresión de dolor, junto todos los pedazos y los envolvió en una sabana, cogió la cabeza por el pelo y bajo por las escaleras arrastrando las sabanas mojadas en sangre, dejando tras de sí un camino escarlata.

Vio que tenía una chimenea, encendió el fuego y comenzó a tirar los pedazos dentro de el, el olor a carne quemada comenzó a inundar el ambiente, al principio sintió nauseas pero después se fue acostumbrando al hedor, vio que ya solo le quedaba la cabeza, entonces la observo y la vio realmente, vio que no era Kikyo Miko sino Izumo alias chacal o también en otro tiempo conocido como Onigumo.

-Realmente nunca quise matar a Kikyo-ojousan, fue la única persona después del señor Naraku que me amo realmente, yo quería vivir con ella por siempre pero mi destino era ser lo que soy ahora…no volveré a aspirar tan alto de nuevo-y sin asco arrojo la cabeza dentro del fuego.

Volvió a subir aquellas escaleras y fue al cuarto de baño, abrió la ducha y dejo que el agua fría comenzara a correr, como su traje era de cuero se metió al agua y comenzó a enjugarse la sangre, de su cabello, de su cara, de su traje, de sus manos, en fin, de toda ella, salio de la ducha goteando agua, se seco con una toalla que encontró allí y empezó a secar su cabello.

Estaba volviendo a arreglarse el cabello cuando Kagome observo a la mujer que se reflejaba en el espejo, tenía los ojos vidriosos y parecía que de un momento a otro se echaría a llorar, creyó sentir pena por ella, era bonita, su mirada reflejaba el vacío que había en su interior, podría haber sido más guapa si no fuera una asesina, sino tuviera un alma tan negra, sintió lastima de ella pero también la envidio; ella, al menos, podía llorar y Kagome era incapaz de hacerlo…

Se dio la vuelta y dejo atrás el cuarto de baño, entro a la habitación que estaba sucia de sangre, se fijo en la ventana

-Si alguien ve esas manchas entraran aquí-cogió una camisa del closet y limpio el vidrio de la ventana y cerro las cortinas, vio las sabanas sucias y las paredes también.

-Bueno con las paredes no puedo hacer nada, le haré un favor y sacare las sabanas sucias-saco las sabanas y trato de limpiar un poco las paredes, pudo sacar un poco pero las techo eran ya otra cosa-bueno hice mi buena acción del día- apago las luces, salió y volvió a dirigirse a la cocina, vio las bolsas negras de la basura y metió las sabanas ahí.

Cogió las llaves que estaban encima de la chimenea, la única luz en esa, ahora, lúgubre casa y salió con la bolsa de basura en la mano y echando llave a la cerradura, metió las sabanas dentro del bote de basura y fue en dirección a su moto.

La encendió y salió de aquella casa, mientras regresaba a su departamento las llaves se cayeron, ella sintió de inmediato la acción pero las ignoro, total el punto era perderlas no conservarlas

"Ahora vuelvo a tener el control de nuevo" volvió a acelerar la moto "A seguir con lo que el señor Naraku me envió"

Lo que ella no supo es que alguien había estado observando lo que hizo en casa de Izumo, unos labios finos se apretaron con fuerza y podías ver las lágrimas surcando sus sonrojadas mejillas

-Te haré pagar muy caro esto ángel.

Continuara

Y pues…..que les pareció?? Realmente no esperaban a que él fuera Onigumo verdad? xDDD en fin muchachas (os) las espero en la próxima entrega!! Desde ya les agradezco sus reviews nos vemos!!!!


	7. Sentimientos aleatorios

Holas!!! Aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo!!! Les agradezco nuevamente a las personas que me han dejado reviews como setsuna17, y a todas aquellas personas que leen y no dejan comentario u_u

Otra cosa todos los nombres que uso pertenecen a la serie de Inuyasha, claro son algunos personajes que aparecieron una vez y punto pero pertenecen a la serie, no son invento mio n_n

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha no es mio T_T es de Rumiko-sensei y………lamentablemente ya acabo!!!! T_T

Juntos hemos recorrido caminos distintos, conociéndonos de antes nos hemos amado, pero ¿que sera ahora que tenemos que matarnos? Naraku es todo para mi, y tu eres un guardián, el me dio una vida pero tu le pusiste color a ella, una historia en él la que ella tendrá que decidir si quedarse y agradecer a quien le salvo de la oscuridad o irse con quien le enseño el significado del amor, _Al final mi destino amor, eres tu_

El meu destí ets tu

Capitulo 6

Llego a su departamento, se desvistió y camino desnuda hasta llegar al cuarto de baño, abrió la llave del agua fría, se sentó al borde del jacuzzi y empezó a acariciar el agua que llenaba su baño, comenzó a planear su próximo movimiento.

-Tengo que llamarlo, los días que dijo Izumo fueron indefinidos, eso me da algo de ventaja-cerro la llave de agua fría y abrió la caliente.

-Hoy tengo ganas de un baño tibio…mmmm…solo hay una manera de entrar en la casa de los guardianes, tiene que volver haber otro ataque como la noche del club…el problema será encontrar un estupido humano que se incruste el fragmento…pero no cualquiera.

Cerró la llave de agua caliente y se metió en el jacuzzi, se sumergió y cuando salio vio que el agua se tornaba un poco rosácea, mascullo una maldición, abrió el tapón del jacuzzi y dejo que el agua corra, salio de allí y se fue a la ducha.

Abrió la llave de agua fría y se metió, suspiro.

-Y yo que tenía ganas de un baño tibio…en fin…tiene que ser alguien que este sucio por dentro, alguien corrompido…pero quien?-mientras se enjabonaba su cerebro empezó a buscar posibles candidatos, se enjuago y abrió su shampoo, un suave olor a vainilla inundo el ambiente, se lo aplico y se masajeo con suavidad la cabeza, se enjuago y dejo que el agua acaricie su cuerpo, una idea se le ocurrió de repente.

Salio de la ducha y cogió su bata de seda color negro, camino por el frío piso del baño hasta entrar en su cuarto, lo bueno de tener pisos de mármol y granito lisos es que se mojaran con lo que sea, nunca se mancharían, siguió caminando hasta llegar a su walking closet, un gran cuarto que estaba separado por puertas corredizas de vidrio templado.

Toda la habitación era de color negro y elegantes fuorecentes iluminaban con gracia algunos compartimentos; en donde estaban colgados, chaquetas de cuero, vestidos de noche, pantalones de cuero, de vestir, de jean, podías ver muchas cajoneras que fácilmente guardaban desde la ropa interior mas cara hasta una gran diversidad de zapatos de tacón y botas, todos los artículos en colores negro, gris, azul oscuro y una que otra prenda roja, en fin, era el sueño de toda mujer.

Fue hasta un cajón bajo al lado derecho, lo abrió y saco un polo sencillo, de color rosa pastel, lo puso en el pequeño puf que se encontraba al medio de la habitación, abrió el cajón del costado y saco un pantalón pirata de color celeste también en tono pastel, lo puso encima del puf junto con el polo, fue hasta la cajonera en donde estaban sus zapatos y saco un par de zapatillas blancas Lacoste, los puso donde estaba la ropa anterior, fue al cajón de su ropa interior y la miro.

-Muy provocador-dijo mientras miraba unas bragas rojas de encaje, muy elegantes, saco otra, un tanga de color negro semitransparente-muy atrevido-saco otra, unas bragas blancas de algodón, sencillas y con pequeñas calaveritas negras-perfecto, es esto o nada-saco el sujetador a juego y lo dejo junto con todo lo demás.

Se dirigió a un compartimiento de puertas cerradas, largo y un poco delgado, lo abrió y a la vista saltaron pelucas de todos los estilos, tenias desde cabello largo hasta cabellos sobre el hombro y corte de hombre, rubias, morenas, pelirrojas, color fantasía y albina, saco una peluca de lisos cabellos hasta mitad de espalda, de color rubio natural, parecía cabello real, la olio.

-Vaya, sigue oliendo a Chanel –dijo encogiéndose de hombros, abrió un cajoncito y la colección completa de lentillas salio a la vista, desde color verde hasta plateados, grises, morados rubíes y dorados, miro estos últimos.

-Me los pongo?...se parecen un poco a los ojos de ese guardián impertinente…mmmmm…mejor no, uso los comunes ojos azules-saco las lentillas de color azul guardados en un pequeño estuche, dejo la peluca y las lentillas encima de su cama y comenzó a vestirse, se puso una toalla en el cabello y se puso las lentillas.

Se dirigió al cuarto de baño nuevamente y se saco la toalla del cabello, prendió una secadora y comenzó a secarse el cabello, cuando este estuvo seco se hizo una perfecta trenza y lo ato como un moño, fue hasta su velador y saco una pantie media, se la coloco en la cabeza y a continuación se coloco la peluca, la ajusto bien, se la abrocho, se la peino y se miro al espejo.

Una muchacha rubia, de inocentes y grandes ojos azules la observaba del otro lado, una sonrisa suave adornaba su rostro haciendo juego con sus sonrojadas mejillas, se arreglo un poco el cerquillo y coloco un pequeño gancho de flor al costado izquierdo.

-Esto es perfecto-se coloco un suave brillo labial, haciéndola parecer aun más cándida

-Ni yo misma me reconozco-dejo de mirarse al espejo.

-Bien…ahora saldremos a pasear un poco…la verdad es que no eh revisado como estará la situación ahora que chacal esta "fuera" de la ciudad-sonrió con frialdad-es hora de conocer los nuevos terrenos-dijo con suave y dulce voz.

Sango salió de su habitación a preparar el almuerzo, la verdad es que la situación se había tornado extraña, le dolía el ver que Miroku se había separado tan bruscamente de ella, no creía que la situación durara mucho mas, es mas pensaba que en cualquier momento esta situación de aparente calma se iría por el traste y otra vez estarían peleándose nuevamente y ella no le dirigiría la palabra (otra vez) pero él había adoptado la aptitud distante, como si solamente fueran conocidos, el había insistido en hablar con ella, pero después había pasado lo del ángel e hicieron las "paces" por el momento para poder ocuparse profesionalmente por lo que les habían mandado hasta aquí y entrenado prácticamente desde que tuvieron uso de razón pero cuando todo había pasado pensó que el volvería a ser el mismo, sin embargo no fue así, la trataba como si no fueran amigos, suspiro con frustración, quería que todo eso acabara ya!

Sabía que no lo aceptaría…tan fácilmente, porque lo admitía y se lo diría (cuando fuera necesario) pero si él seguía con esa misma aptitud no llegarían a ningún lado, ella no superaría sus temores y el…bueno la verdad es que veía muy seguro a Miroku y la realidad es que no sabía si es que poseía algún temor.

Sintió una puerta abrirse, su corazón salto anticipado, escucho pasos acercarse a la cocina, su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza, las manos se le movían con torpeza, boto un poco de sal, se le cayó un cuchillo que casi se le clava en el pie, sintió los pasos más cerca, si no se apresuraba estaba segura que se incrustaría un cuchillo en la mano y pronto, sintió la presencia mirándola, sus movimientos fueron más apresurados, nerviosos.

-Porque estas tan nerviosa, Sango?-pregunto Inuyasha mirándola con una ceja alzada y la expresión extrañada.

Sango se congelo al instante, después soltó un suspiro y toda la tensión acumulada se fue con él, sus hombros cayeron con resignación.

"_No era el"_

-Nada Inuyasha…simplemente…em…pensaba en todo lo que está sucediendo-dijo ella mientras cortaba algunos ingredientes.

-Por eso estabas tan tensa como cuerda de arco?-preguntó el con sarcasmo.

-Porqué otra cosa debería preocuparme?-dijo ella con tono indiferente.

Inuyasha suspiro.

-Saldré un momento…para información general Miroku salió hace algunas horas-Sango casi se quemo la mano.

-Y?

-Solo para que sepas-dijo encogiéndose de hombros y salió.

Camino por las calles, vio gente escuchando música en su ipod, otras personas paseando por bicicleta, los carros avanzando tranquilamente, si todos supieran que realmente la vida no era como ellos pensaban, suspiro, vio a una chica rubia cruzar con despreocupación la calle, sus sencillas ropas en tono pastel llamaron su atención, tendría unos 20 años, no le echaba mas, sonrió, la verdad es que parecía tan inocente y sus mejillas sonrosadas ayudaban en mucho, la vio que se acercaba a él, no reparo en el, sin embargo pudo apreciar sus ojos dorados, un suave olor a vainilla dejo al pasar por su lado, el recuerdo de una mujer de ojos chocolates y cabellos azabaches llego a su mente, sacudió con fuerza su cabeza, siguió con la mirada aquella rubia, la vio caminar sin mirar atrás.

Sonrió con ironía, el guardián no se percato o qué?

Camino con la misma despreocupación de antes, se habían enterado que ahora alguien estaba intentando tomar el lugar del hombre, tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto y encargarse del a situación, se fue directamente a una heladería, se llamaba Goshimboku, un nombre raro, en fin, entro y fue directamente al mostrador, reviso la lista y el precio de los helados fingiendo entusiasmo, cuando en realidad quería tomar una buena taza de café y cargado para quitarse el aburrimiento que sentía estando en ese lugar, una camarera se le acerco.

-Buenas! Bienvenida a heladerías Goshimboku puedo ayudarla en algo?-la alegre y suave voz de la chica delante de ella le crispo los nervios, volteo a mirarla furibunda, la frialdad del ángel traspasaba aquel disfraz, la camarera se asusto y parpadeo rápidamente pero cuando volvió a fijar su vista en su cliente, aquella rubia la miraba con curiosidad e inocencia.

-D-Discúlpeme-dijo la camarera-hoy estoy un poco cansada.

-No se preocupe-contesto ella con voz suave-soy Alice, tu…?

-Ah!...oh!-se limpio las manos sudosas-soy Rin.

-Bueno Rin-dijo Kagome sonriendo-que me recomiendas? No quiero algo muy caro…ando un poco corta de dinero-sonrió con picardía-pero lo suficiente como para estar llena.

Rin la miro con una sonrisa.

-Pues porque no pides copa bisel, vienen tres bolas de helado, del sabor que prefieras y no es caro-termino con una sonrisa.

-Puedo llevármela?

-Claro.

-Bien entonces…gracias-sonrió de la forma más dulce que pudo fingir, al parecer le salió natural puesto que la tipa le sonrió con calidez…puaj! Ya le estaban entrando arcadas.

Pidió tres sabores que ni conocía y salió del lugar, camino tres cuadras y "accidentalmente" tiro el helado al asfalto.

Siguió su camino, ya había averiguado que pasaba en la ciudad y ya tenía a su víctima, sonrió con frialdad.

-Ahhh…espero con entusiasmo esta noche.

Ayame miro con preocupación a su novio.

-Koga estas bien?

Koga la miro y asintió.

-Si…lo estoy-pero mentía y Ayame lo sabía.

Desde que había regresado a casa esa misma noche no había podido conciliar el sueño, cada vez que cerraba los ojos escuchaba los gritos y veía sangre por todos lados, después simplemente las arcadas ganaban y no salía del baño hasta quedar casi al borde de la inconsciencia.

Ayame le preguntaba una y otra vez si estaba bien pero él no decía otra cosa que no fuera "si lo estoy"

-Sabes que estoy aquí para ti amor-se acerco con suavidad y puso las manos en los hombros de él.

Koga la rechazo con suavidad.

-Lo sé…yo…-la miro con algo de culpa en la mirada-…saldré un momento-y se fue presuroso a la salida.

Ayame lo siguió con el fin de detenerlo y que le contara lo que le angustiaba, pero cuando llego a la puerta el ya había salido, dejándola parada en el umbral, viendo su silueta caminar a lo lejos.

-Koga-susurro con pena.

Koga caminaba para alejarse de su hogar, sabía que estaba haciendo sufrir a Ayame pero no podía hacerla cargar con esta pesadilla que lo atormentaba cada vez que cerraba los ojos, estaba tan concentrado que choco contra una joven.

-Disculpe-dijo Koga mirando a la rubia de ojos dorados, ella le devolvió una mirada enojada.

-Ya supéralo-dijo esta con voz glacial.

Koga la miro desconcertado.

-Perdón?

-Que lo superes, mato gente todo el tiempo y si fuera tan débil como tu lobo ya habría estado muerta hace tiempo-contesto ella fríamente.

Koga abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Kag…Ki…Kikyo?

Ella bajo el tono de voz.

-Fui yo quien se dio un banquete de sangre, te dije que esperaras afuera, ahora ve y hazle el amor a tu novia, cuéntaselo y quita esa cara de horror que tienes, me enfermas.

-No puedo meterla en esta pesadilla…! Tal vez tú seas una maldita sanguinaria que dis…-abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de lo que le había dicho-perdón yo…

-Es la verdad-le respondió ella cortante-disfruto matando gente, pero si tú no estás listo para incluirla en esto, tampoco lo hagas en tu vida, estarás desperdiciando dinero-dijo dándose la vuelta.

-Gracias…-dijo Koga pero ella ya no estaba cerca, regreso sobre sus pasos corriendo y abrió la puerta de su hogar, Ayame estaba sentada mirando unas fotografías de ellos juntos, lagrimas resbalaban de sus mejillas, se acerco rápidamente donde ella.

-Lo siento bebe-dijo el abrazándola fuertemente, ella respondió igual-lo siento tanto…no quiero hacerte llorar…pero contarte esto…

-Hazlo Koga-dijo ella sollozando-por favor no me excluyas.

"_Si no estás listo para incluirla en esto, tampoco lo hagas en tu vida"_

Koga sonrió, estaba listo.

-Lo hare cariño, lo hare-dijo besándola con pasión-pero después de disculparme como se debe.

Camino hasta su casa nuevamente, lo que Koga le había dicho era cierto, era una maldita que disfrutaba destripando y haciendo sufrir a la gente y lo cierto es que no entendía por qué le dolieron esas palabras, una sonrisa amarga surgió de sus labios.

-Es mi realidad no?

Llego a su departamento y se quito la peluca, junto con todo su vestuario, se quedo en ropa interior y con el cabello trenzado, fue al espejo de cuerpo entero y se miro en el, observo su figura, sus pechos, sus caderas, sus piernas, sus brazos, su rostro, veía una mujer hermosa por fuera.

"_Pero sucia y podrida por dentro"_

Chasqueo los dientes, se desvistió por completo y se metió a la ducha, se desenredo los cabellos y cerró los ojos sintiendo el agua correr por su cuerpo.

Salió y camino desnuda hasta llegar a su bata de baño, se la puso y saco su ropa de trabajo, se coloco las botas negras de cuero, completando se atuendo, vestida completamente de cuero negro, se peino con una coleta alta y saco su chaqueta de los años 80, tomo sus llaves, cogió su casco y bajo hasta su motocicleta, la encendió y salió del sótano.

Llego hasta un edificio muy elegante, aun era temprano, 6:15 p.m. para ser exactos, estaciono la moto en el aparcamiento, se quito el casco y se lo puso bajo el brazo, camino hasta la entrada principal de aquel lugar, un guardián estaba ahí.

-Me podría cuidar esto señor?-pregunto Kagome con voz dulce

El hombre se sonrojo por la belleza y la amabilidad de ella.

-C-Claro madame.

-Gracias-le guiño un ojo.

Paso por la puerta automática y una recepcionista la saludo.

-Buenas tardes señorita, ya estamos cerrando, por favor si tiene

-Conozco el camino-le corto Kagome-y no…no necesito de ninguna cita-le dijo ella fríamente.

Avanzo hasta el ascensor y presiono el numero 27, las puertas se cerraron y espero hasta llegar a su destino.

Llego al 27vo piso una secretaria estaba sentada al costado del despacho principal, la estancia era elegante, color negro y concho vino con algunos bordes dorados, la secretaria la miro ceñuda.

-Buenas tardes señorita en que puedo servirle?-la voz de la mujer era realmente molesta.

-En nada-siguió avanzando hasta la puerta, la secretaria se paró a detenerla.

-Lo siento pero ya no atendemos el señor

-Se perfectamente que tu señor esta aquí encerrado seguro con alguna mujerzuela, si es que esa no eres tú.

La mujer se sonrojo furiosamente.

-Usted no.

-Conozco a tu jefe muy bien-dijo Kagome mirándola fríamente-así que no me hagas perder el tiempo-siguió avanzando hasta llegar a la puerta abrió y lo encontró ciertamente ocupado…pero no como se lo esperaba.

-Ki-Kikyo que…haces acá?-fue la pregunta nerviosa que le hizo Bankotsu.

Kagome miro al o más bien a la acompañante de el.

-Interrumpo?

-No encanto-contesto la otra persona

-Como te va Jakotsu? –Jakotsu el tercer hermano de Bankotsu, a pesar de ser un hombre igual de guapo que su hermano era gay, vestía igual de elegante que Bankotsu y poseía también marcas de nacimiento debajo de sus ojos, dos largas líneas se estiraban, muy parecidas a colmillos de serpiente, según él significaban muerte.

-Igual que siempre primor y tú?-dijo mientras se acercaba

-También-contesto ella.

-Sigues igual de fría que la última vez Kik-dijo Jakotsu mientras cruzaba los brazos-tengo que repetirte que es lo que te sucederá?

-Me pudriré y moriré en un pozo putrefacto lleno de mierda infernal?-dijo ella con burla.

-Ug! No! Qué asco sweet! Envejecerás! Dios tu sentido del humor sigue igual de pésimo que antes!

Kagome sonrió con frialdad.

-Jakotsu conversamos después-dijo Bankotsu.

-Bien bien me voy, nos vemos encanto, adiós hermanito-salió cerrando la puerta

Bankotsu la miro seriamente.

-Y bien…que te trae por aquí?

-Necesito ver a Koyuki-dijo ella directa.

-Para qué?-preguntó extrañado

-No te importa.

-Vaya si quieres saberlo…

-Agradece que no eh matado a ninguno de tus hermanos por tu traición.

Bankotsu abrió desorbitadamente los ojos

-Creíste que no lo sabía? Pues que estúpido eres…ahora dime en donde esta

Bankotsu se recuperó y la miro serio.

-Te juro por mis hermanos que te lo diría pero tengo un trato con ella, le hago llegar solo trabajos de su interés.

-Vaya que habrás hecho para hacer ahora el mensajero-dijo ella con sorna

Bankotsu frunció su ceño y hablo sombríamente

-Jugué mal mis cartas y me jodi yo solo.

Kagome rio

-Bueno ese es tu problema dile que necesito un reemplazo para Izumo.

-Izumo? Chacal?

-Sí.

-Pero…acaso el…

-Lo mate.

-Que!?

Kagome lo miro aburrida.

-Díselo y HAZ que se interese, de lo contrario ya no serán 7 sino 6.

Bankotsu apretó los puños.

-Nos vemos-salió de allí con la elegancia que la caracterizaba.

Bankotsu suspiro derrotado.

-A lo que eh llegado-saco su celular y busco el numero de Koyuki, una voz contesto.

_-Qué pasa?-_la voz era suave pero fría.

-Tengo algo que tal vez te interese.

_-Como qué?_

Bankotsu suspiro derrotado.

-Una sustitución.

Escucho una risa jactanciosa al otro lado.

_-Y eso como podría interesarme a mí?_

-No todos los días mandas un reemplazo de Izumo.

-Chacal?-la voz se torno curiosa-que sucedió?

-Está muerto.

La risa de la mujer no se hizo esperar.

_-Así que le llego la hora a ese maldito zorro y dime quien me hizo el favor?_

-Quien crees?

La risa volvió a inundar el teléfono.

_-Vaya ese dichoso ángel si que sabe hacer buenos favores…pues dile que solo por haber hecho semejante hazaña tendrá lo que pide cuando quiera, sin pagar nada._

-Se lo hare saber.

_-Cariño la oferta no se aplica a ti por cierto._

Bankotsu apretó la mandíbula.

-Lo sé.

_-Que bien cariño, ya sabes queda poco tiempo, te veo después_

La llamada concluyo

-Quisiera que el favor me lo hiciera ella a mí, eliminándote.

Salió del edificio y subió de nuevo a su moto, fue con dirección a la casa de Jinenji, vio la hora en su reloj.

-Falta poco-encendió y se fue.

Dos cuerpos yacían entrelazados en la cama, las sabanas cubrían precariamente su desnudes, él pasaba distraídamente los dedos por la espalda de su mujer, ella acariciaba con ternura su pecho.

-Y eso fue lo que sucedió ayer-dijo Koga mientras miraba directamente a Ayame.

Ella levanto y enfrento su mirada.

-Koga, tu y yo hemos hecho este trabajo durante años, nosotros nunca hemos matado porque haya sido nuestro trabajo directo, sin embargo hemos provocado muertes involuntarias, cuando extraíamos alguna pieza o poníamos trampas para que no nos interrumpieran, nosotros no nos hemos machado las manos directamente, no nos entrenaron para eso, sin embargo ella sí, ella ah estado en eso muchísimo más tiempo que nosotros, creo que desde que nació, su vida fue construida con ese propósito, ella lleva siempre la carga más pesada, lleva sobre si misma más muertes de las que podría contar, si te advirtió que te quedaras abajo fue porque sabía que te afectaría más de lo que tu orgullo pensó.

Recordó las palabras de Kagome.

"_Si eres lo suficientemente bizarro para soportar lo que haré aquí"_

"_No podrás ni hacerle el amor a Ayame"_

-Ella te dijo que lo superaras porque tú no lo asesinaste, es ilógico que te atormentes por algo que no cometiste.

-Pude haber hecho algo.

-Como qué? Sabes que Izumo estaba planeando en contra de Kikyo, ella no tolera ningún tipo de traición y más si se relaciona con Naraku, Kikyo te habría asesinado si hubieras interferido en su trabajo.

-Ese maldito…es que acaso Ka…Kikyo no se da cuenta de cómo es él?

-Se que Naraku es un desgraciado Koga-ella se apoyo en un codo-pero algo debe de haberle hecho a Kikyo para que ella confíe en el hasta el punto de matar.

-Si-Koga abrazo fuertemente a Ayame, ella se acurruco contra él.

-De todas formas…como puede ella soportar algo tan pesado y cruel?-Ayame se estremeció-su alma debe estar rota y su corazón seguro que está llorando.

-Kikyo no tiene corazón cariño.

Ayame abrazo con más fuerza a su novio.

-Hasta el ser más cruel lo tiene Koga y apuesto todo lo que tengo que el de ella debe estar más herido que un soldado en guerra.

Llego a la casa de Jinenji y este le abrió.

-Que sorpresa Kagome.

Ella entro sin ceremonias a su casa.

-Estoy por empezar un nuevo trabajo-dijo ella sentándose en el sillón de la sala.

Jineji la miro serio.

-Otro? Ya acabaste con el anterior?

-Por supuesto-sonrió con burla-que clase de persona seria sino entrego mi tarea a tiempo?

-El acaso esta…?

-Muerto? Oh vamos Jin!-dijo ella con molestia-no es la primera vez si? Ahora quiero que me ayudes en este nuevamente.

-No estamos hablando de cosas Kagome! Estamos hablando de matar personas!

-ME VAS A SALIR CON ESO AHORA?-dijo Kagome parándose totalmente furiosa-llevo años matando gente que me estorba y tú me vas a salir con el sermón todavía? No crees que ya sea un poco tarde Jin?

Jinenji seguía observándola con seriedad.

-No crees que la frase "eso no es correcto" ya está un poco pasada? Hace muchos años que mi alma fue condenada Jinenji, llegaste tarde para salvarme.

-Es cierto-dijo Jinenji mirándola con dolor-ahora solo puedo ser las cadenas que retienen tu oscuridad.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto antes Jin, soy mis propias cadenas.

Jinenji no dijo nada _"eso es lo que tú crees pequeña"_

-Bien…esta noche alguien vendrá a mí con el fragmento que accidentalmente se me cayó hoy, junto con un helado que comía.

-Tú no comes helado.

-Hoy tuve ganas y por accidente se me cayó un fragmento

-Tú nunca

-Como te decía hoy necesito un favor tuyo, esta noche estaré dentro de la casa de los guardianes.

-Cómo?

-Sí, es un trabajo que me dio el señor Naraku, necesito que cuando me veas en peligro llames a los guardianes.

-Para qué?

-Qué diablos te pasa hoy Jin? Estas conmigo o estás en mi contra? –dijo ella con fastidio.

-Simplemente…estoy preocupado.

-Pues no te preocupes, si?-le dijo ya con voz calmada-solo haz lo que siempre has hecho por mí, se discreto.

Jinenji suspiro con resignación y cansancio.

-Está bien.

Al final el siempre hacia lo que ella le pedía.

-Gracias…y Jin

-Dime.

-Ten cuidado-salió de la casa de él con la misma rapidez que cuando entro, no sabía pero sentí que algo extraño se cernía sobre ellos.

Fue al parque que estaba cerca de la casa de él, se bajo de la moto y la hizo andar de la misma manera en que lo haces con la bicicleta, camino y vio como la nieve empezaba a caer, sonrió.

-Genial…habrá un atormenta de nieve-sintió una presencia detrás de ella, sonrió con crueldad-ara…parece que ya llego.

Fue corriendo hasta la casa de los guardianes, ella había dicho que pasaría algo pero realmente estaba en peligro, la había visto peleando con el humano ahora demonio pero ni todas sus habilidades sirvieron de nada, si no se apresuraba Kagome moriría.

Llego y toco el timbre como un poseso, Inuyasha salió de inmediato

-Quién dem…? Jinenji? Qué pasa?-preguntó preocupado

-Es Kag…Kikyo…vallan…está en peligro, puede morir-dijo Jinenji entrecortado, había estado corriendo como si el diablo lo persiguiera.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Sango! Miroku! Ángel está en peligro!!-grito preocupado-pasa Jinenji toma algo de la cocina y saldremos de inmediato.

Sango y Miroku salieron de sus habitaciones con la preocupación marcada en el rostro.

-Que estás diciendo?-pregunto Sango primero.

-Jinenji está aquí, dijo que Kikyo está en peligro-dijo Inuyasha yéndose a su habitación.

-Eso quiere decir que tendremos que prepararnos –dijo Miroku.

-Hay que apresurarnos-dijo Sango.

Cada uno se metió a su habitación y salieron rápidamente de allí, Sango iba ataviada con un traje digno de una exterminadora de demonios, detrás de ella tenía su boomerang que le entregaron hace muchos años atrás.

Inuyasha estaba vestido con un holgado traje de color rojo, el pantalón de dicha vestimenta terminaba ajustado en sus tobillos, sus pies estaba cubiertos con unos zapatos iguales a los que usaban en su templo, sus cabellos amarrados en un coleta alta (parecido al de un samurái) a su costado izquierdo una funda con una katana, la misma que fue entregada para entrenar arduamente durante tantos años.

Miroku salió ataviado con un traje entre negro y morado, muy parecido a los monjes budistas, tenía puestas unas sandalias sencillas y llevaba un báculo sagrado dorado, el cual se lo concedieron cuando acabo su entrenamiento.

Le dieron el alcance a Jinenji en la puerta, el no se había movido de allí, vieron su cara, era la desesperación y la preocupación en persona.

-Vamos, está en el parque, cerca de aquí-volvió a salir tan rápido como cuando entro, Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku asintieron y salieron corriendo en busca del ángel.

Cayo con fuerza y brutalidad al asfalto, estaba completamente magullada, volvió a levantarse pero sus fuerzas mermaban, el cuerpo lo tenía herido, las contusiones podía decir ella misma eran graves, estaba teniendo sangrados internos, sonrió con ironía, esto le hacía acordar a los viejos tiempos.

Volvió a ponerse en posición y comenzó a correr para enfrentarse al demonio, uno gigantesco en verdad, de color morado putrefacto y ojos amarillos saltones, mediría 7 a 8 metros, poseedor de una fuerza descomunal, había elegido demasiado bien, había detectado en el energía oscura pero nunca se imagino que el fragmento aumentaría sus poderes, salto y trato de incrustarle una daga pero cogió su tobillo derecho y como si fuera un insecto volvió a tirarla al suelo, esta vez cayo con más fuerza.

La respiración le era pesada, diablos tenía que usar sus poderes, se arrodillo en el piso, su palma derecha estaba apoyada en el asfalto, se concentro, poco a poco iba apareciendo una cadena, brillaba como el mismo Sol, se veía pesada y la envolvía por completo, pasando por su espalda, su cuello, uno de sus brazos, su vientre, una de sus piernas, veías como se movían a su alrededor, no tenia fin, frunció su ceño, estas cadenas le ataban al mundo, las cadenas se iban esparciendo poco a poco, veías como iban apareciendo a lo largo de su alrededor.

-Basta!-la voz de Jinenji la distrajo-alzo al vista y lo vi llegando junto con los guardianes.

-Qué diablos es…?-Inuyasha se quedo mirándola.

-Que es eso?-dijo Sango también viéndola.

-Y quién es ese?-dijo Miroku mirando al demonio, este les observaba con aburrimiento, volvió a concentrarse en Kagome, hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

-Poďme si hrať (vamos a jugar)-dijo el demonio mientras acercaba una de sus garras a ella pero cuando quiso tocarla una barrera le pasó una fuerte corriente eléctrica.

Todos miraron sorprendidos, todos menos Jinenji.

-Te dije que te detengas! Basta!-Jinenji no podía acercarse no mientras esas cadenas estuvieran allí.

-Que sucede?-preguntó Inuyasha.

Jinenji lo miro angustiado.

-Esas cadenas son el sello de sus poderes a nivel emocional, solo algún impacto fuerte podría romperlas, ella está tratando de soltarse sin liberarse por completo, ni siquiera ella misma sabe cuán grandes son sus poderes, mientras sigan rodeándola no podemos acercarnos a ella, son mortales, y ese campo d energía la protege…pero no por mucho tiempo, está muy herida y si sigue forzándose…

De pronto vieron que todo volvió a oscurecerse y observaron que Kikyo a pesar de estar muy herida se levanto con rapidez, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, salto con tanta fuerza que casi llegó a la altura del monstruo y le clavo una larga daga, el demonio soltó un alarido tan estridente que tuvieron que taparse los oídos pero vieron con horror que aquel ser dio un zarpazo tan certero que cogió a Kikyo y la lanzo fuertemente al suelo.

-KAGOME…!!!!-fue el grito desesperado de Jinenji, corrió hacia ella.

Los demás estaban sorprendidos ¿Kagome?

El demonio lanzaba zarpazos s diestra y siniestra

-Tenemos que derrotarlo ahora, seguro tiene un fragmento, la última vez que vimos algo parecido lo tenía-dijo Sango seriamente.

-Vamos-asintió Miroku.

-Si-Inuyasha miraba con dirección al ángel, con dirección a…_Kagome._

Corrieron y se enfrentaron al demonio con gran destreza, entre los tres estaban controlando la situación, pero el demonio no era fácil, no sabían como ella había podido ser tan fuerte para soportarlo, Sango lanzo su boomerang y corto con precisión un brazo del demonio, Miroku lanzaba pergaminos sagrados con gran poder espiritual, logrando paralizarlo, Inuyasha asestaba golpes fuertes y potentes con su espada, la cual parecía vieja y desgastada pero era tan fuerte como cualquier otra nueva.

Jinenji había recogido el cuerpo ensangrentado y magullado de Kagome y lo había puesto bajo un poste de luz, fue por un poco de agua de la fuente que estaba destrozada por la lucha y cuando estaba por regresar vio como aquel demonio con el único brazo que le quedaba iba a destrozar el cuerpo de ella.

-KAGOME…!!

-NO LA TOCARAS!!!-fue el grito que lanzo Inuyasha, de pronto sintió que la espada palpitaba y en eso vio como se ilumino y se transformo en una espada enorme y poderosa, arremetió con el demonio cortándolo en dos.

Cayo con elegancia al piso mientras el demonio desaparecía, junto con todo el desastre que causo, Inuyasha miraba con admiración su espada, sin embargo la guardo en la funda y fue donde estaba _ella_.

-Como esta?-fue la pregunta de Sango al ver la sangre.

-Tenemos que llevarla a un lugar para poder revisarla y limpiarle las heridas-dijo Jinenji mientras la cargaba con muchísimo cuidado.

-Llévala a nuestra casa está más cerca, no?

Jinenji asintió, vio a su alrededor.

-Miroku, cierto?-Miroku asintió-necesito que me hagas un favor, la motocicleta de…-cayó por un momento mirándolos, Sango asintió.

-Hemos escuchado su nombre Kagome…se llama así realmente?.

Jinenji asintió.

-Se llama Kagome Higurashi…Kikyo es su nombre de trabajo, pero nadie lo sabe, solo yo, les pido por favor que no la llamen Kagome a menos que ella se los pida, solamente llámenle Kikyo.

Los tres asintieron.

-Bien Jinenji-le dijo Miroku-quieres que busque su moto y la lleve a casa?

-Si…aprecia mucho ese vehículo.

-Bien basta de charlas debemos apresurarnos-dijo Sango.

Miroku fue por la moto y los demás fueron presurosos a la casa de los guardianes, llevaron a Kagome al cuarto en que la pusieron la vez anterior, Inuyasha espero fuera, Jinenji y Sango la desvistieron y la revisaron, curaron sus heridas y limpiaron su cuerpo.

Salieron de aquella habitación.

-Y…como sigue?-preguntó Inuyasha ocultando sus ansias.

-Ahora está durmiendo-dijo Sango-pero necesita mucho descanso.

-Cuanto tiempo?-Miroku recién entraba en la casa.

-Tal vez duerma hasta mañana-respondió Jinenji-uso mucha energía invocando sus poderes espirituales, ella los tiene sellados, hace mucho tiempo fuimos a Japón, donde estuvimos en algunos de los templos en donde ella se entrenaba, muchas cosas pasaron pero entre ellas me entere que sus poderes fueron sellados por cadenas que ella misma se creó a causa de muchos factores, recuerdos dolorosos, odio, angustias, soledad pero estaba perdiendo el control de ellas, así que me pidieron de favor que sea sus cadenas, las cadenas que atan sus cadenas.

El cerro los ojos por un momento, después los abrió y les mostro la muñeca, vieron sorprendidos los que Jinenji les mostraba, en su muñeca una gruesa cadena de color negro se sostenía, se movía y se retorcía.

-Por todos los santos-exclamo Sango.

-Ella piensa que se sostiene sola y en parte es cierto pero si algo llegara a pasarme …la cadena que poseo se rompería puesto que ya estaría muerto y lo otro…sus cadenas se romperían, ya que solo una emoción muy fuerte es capaz de romperlas, así como una reacción muy fuerte fue capaz de crearlas.

Todos asimilaron aquella historia, ella en realidad era alguien diferente a ellos.

-Iré por alguna de sus cosas a su departamento-dijo Jinenji-si me disculpan.

-Yo te acompaño-dijo Inuyasha-deja queme cambie e iré contigo.

Jinenji asintió.

Inuyasha se cambio y salieron juntos, caminaron en silencio hasta llegaron a un imponente edifico, muy lujoso, Inuyasha se sorprendió muchísimo.

-Es…aquí?-pregunto casi sin aliento.

Jinenji asintió.

-Ella…tiene dinero-dijo entrando al ascensor.

Inuyasha lo miro, siguieron subiendo y las puertas se abrieron, dando lugar al territorio más elegante y lujoso que había visto en su vida se quedo boquiabierto.

Vio que Jinenji avanzaba con naturalidad por aquella fría estancia, todo en color negro o gris, mármol por todos lados, sintió escalofríos.

-Porque esto esta tan frio?-dijo mientras le castañeaban los dientes.

Jinenji lo miro con pena.

-Lo siento-dijo-encenderé la calefacción, a Kagome le gusta tener todo frio.

-Como ella, cierto?

Jinenji lo miro sorprendido pero asintió.

-Pareciera que la entendieras.

-En realidad no lo hago, simplemente este lugar no es como un hogar realmente, es muy lujoso, muy elegante, muy…frio, como ella, este lugar representa lo fría y oscura que puede llegar a ser-al calefacción comenzó a calentarlo-recojamos rápido las cosas de ella, este lugar no es muy acogedor.

Jinenji sonrió.

-Como ella

Regresaron a la casa, Kagome despertó momentos después, Jinenji entro en la habitación para decirle que tenía que dejar su trabajo por unos días, escucharon la voz de ella alterarse pero después la calma llego.

Jinenji salió a hablar con ellos.

-Kikyo puede quedarse aquí por unos días? No puede moverse mucho-dijo Jinenji preocupado.

Sango asintió.

-No hay problema, además una vez nos salvo el pellejo, tenemos que devolverle el favor.

-La señorita Kikyo puede quedarse cuanto quiera-dijo Miroku con una sonrisa.

Inuyasha no hablo, solo asintió.

-Gracias-dijo Jinenji ya más tranquilo.

Volvió a entrar a la habitación y salió de allí.

-Gracias por todo, me tengo que retirar, vendré mañana a verla-dijo Jinenji mientras salía del hogar.

Dentro de la habitación Kagome sonreía con satisfacción.

-Ya estoy adentro.

Jinenji había dejado algunas de sus pertenencias en este cuarto, extrañamente lo sentía como si fuera una parte de ella, vio como sus perfumes y cremas se acoplaban femeninamente en aquel tocador, si pudiera moverse con más libertad iría a revisar el closet y los demás cajones que estaban en aquel tocador.

Fijo su vista en el baño, vagamente recordaba que tenía una gran estancia a dentro, lamentablemente toda la casa poseía calefacción, algo que mantenía caliente su cuerpo y no dejaba espacio para la meditación, bufo molesta, iba a ser una estancia bastante larga, cogió su celular de la mesita de noche y marco.

-Estoy dentro.

_-Hasta que este completa._

Colgó.

Sonrió con ironía.

-Si…hasta que este completa.

A la mañana siguiente llego nuevamente Jinenji, hablaron un poco.

-Como te encuentras?

-Como crees tú?-respondió ella con burla

Jinenji la observo inquisidoramente.

-Lamento haber hecho una pregunta tan tonta.

Kagome sonrió con pesar, acogió una de sus manos entre las de ella.

-No es tu culpa Jin…estar en este lugar es lo que me tiene aquí…donde están?

Jinenji bajo la voz.

-Miroku e Inuyasha salieron, Sango estaba a punto de salir también.

Kagome suspiro con cansancio.

-Si no estuviera tan agotada sabría que estoy sola contigo.

-Porque intentaste usar tu poder espiritual?

-No viste lo poderoso que era? Esas dagas solo le rascaban la piel.

-Acaso no pudiste percatarte de esto cuando lo buscaste?

-Claro que si, cuando bote a propósito el helado el tipo estaba cerca de allí, trato de pasarme la voz pero lo ignore, recogió el fragmento purificado y este se había adherido a su piel rápidamente, enseguida supo donde buscarme y qué hacer.

-Fue a propósito?

-Claro que no! Buscaba algo que fuera fuerte no que fuera capaz de destrozarme la crisma…lo más importante trajiste mi laptop?.

Jinenji asintió.

-Bien…creo que no te veré en un buen tiempo cierto?

-Si…por favor Kagome cuídate-Jinenji la abrazo suavemente.

Kagome intento que su abrazo no se sintiera tan frío.

-Tú también…Jin.

_Después de eso no volví a ver más a Jin, alguna que otra vez le enviaba un mail y él me respondía como siempre, preocupado de mi salud, si estaba cuidándome lo necesario, si seguía duchándome en agua fría o si podía dormir sin sobresaltos, pero en el último mes no había respondido ninguno de mis mails, le había contando acerca de lo que había sucedido entre Miroku y Sango, la situación entre ellos ya me estaba cansando, Inuyasha y yo solo podíamos observarlos, no nos metíamos, uno porque el pensaba que eran problemas de ellos y dos porque a mí no me importaba, bueno, en ese entonces, debo admitir que ahora no los siento como si fueran una molestia._

Kagome dejo de tipiar, miraba como el cursor parpadeaba, había iniciado este diario electrónico desde que Jin se fue de esa casa hace aproximadamente 2 años atrás, cada día que pasaba sentía que algo dentro de su corazón iba cambiando, no se atrevía a ponerle nombre a aquello, pero era parecido a lo que Kikyo-san le hacía sentir, no había cambiado de la noche a la mañana pero Sango (ella decía que era mi amiga) le había dicho que ya no era tan fría como antes, que sonreía mas, claro eso no se aplicaba cuando salían de caza, la verdad es que ella no se sentía tan diferente de antes, tal vez en el fondo se alegraba de este cambio.

Un pequeño golpe la distrajo, en la puerta una cabeza de color entre rojo y naranja apareció.

-Estas muy ocupada…-miro a ambos lados del pasillo y hablo muy bajito-…Kagome-san?-su voz aun sonaba tímida pero cuando se molestaba podía ser tan fuerte como la del mismo Inuyasha…cuando no había ramen.

-Que sucede Shippo?-la voz de Kagome se torno suave y dulce, desde que lo había conocido sintió un _algo_ especial por el niño.

Flash back

Estaban corriendo por las pequeñas y estrechas calles de Paris, habían viajado cerca de 4 horas para llegar aquí, pero este estúpido les dificultaba la búsqueda, la noche caía sobre ellos y muy pocas almas transitaban por estas zonas.

-Cuanto más tendremos que seguir con esto?-fue la queja de Inuyasha, era cierto estaban cansados y esto les ponía de mal humor.

-Que sucede guardián? Es mucho para tu ritmo tan lento?-dijo Kagome burlándose de el, desde que se había recuperado totalmente hace 6 meses atrás la relación con este guardián en particular era tensa, nunca podían estar en un mismo lugar sin pelear.

Inuyasha soltó un gruñido.

-Cállate.

-Inuyasha por favor-le calmo Miroku, este guardián le caía bien en particular, era alguien que no se metía en donde no le llamaban y daba buenos consejos, aunque de vez en cuando seria bueno que los aplicara el mismo.

-Ella empezó!

-No seas un niño perro-contesto Kagome burlona.

-No soy ningún perro!-volvió a gruñir Inuyasha.

-Ciertamente si sigues haciendo eso pareces uno-dijo Sango, esta guardián se había autoproclamado su mejor amiga, su relación con el otro guardián era demasiado tensa, solo hablaban cuando era necesario y en misiones pero después…

Kagome sintió un agradable escalofrió, sonrió fríamente.

-Lo sintieron?-dijo ella con maldad.

Miroku la miro.

-Lo cierto es que…

No pudo terminar la frase porque Kagome había salido disparada.

Los otros suspiraron.

-Lo cierto es que ella trabaja demasiado rápido y le encanta cazar, su crueldad a la hora de interrogar es útil pero…

Inuyasha asintió.

-Nosotros no trabajamos así, ya no asesina pero tortura que es casi lo mismo.

-Creo que debemos ir pronto-dijo Sango-no vaya a ser que ya le este arrancando el brazo-fueron corriendo tras ella.

Corría con gran rapidez y destreza, esquivaba personas y autos, la sensación la invadía, lo cierto es que los guardianes no mataban y eso le aburría a ella, es cierto que se estaba cansando de matar gente pero aun no se retiraba del puesto.

-Todo sea por el señor Naraku.

Estaba a punto de cruzar la calle cuando vio que un niño caía en medio de la calle, un autobús estaba cruzando la pista, lo arrollaría sin darse cuenta.

Kagome no lo pensó y cruzo la pista arrastrando al niño con ella, el pequeño aferro sus manitas al traje de cuero de ella, se arrodillo y dejo con cuidado al niño.

Su voz sin querer fue tan suave como una caricia.

-Petite taille, ces blessés (pequeño estas bien)-reviso con la mirada el cuerpo del niño, sus cabellos sucios y su carita también.

-Oui Miss (si señorita)-respondió el mirándola tímido, no tendría más de 12 años.

-Je n'aurais certainement pas mal un peu? (seguro que no te duele nada)-toco con suavidad sus hombros, el pequeño le recordó su infancia, tal vez si no hubiera un señor Naraku ella habría estado igual que este niño.

-Oui (si)-asintió el todavía ocultándole sus ojos, ella cogió con suavidad su mentón y le observo, unos bonitos ojos color jade le observaban, ella sonrió, saco unos dólares y se los dio, el niño la miro sorprendido.

El escalofrió volvió de nuevo, trato de no mostrarle la oscuridad que habitaba en ella.

-Au contraire, nous sommes (bien, nos vemos)-dijo acariciándole la cabeza y levantándose para después volver a salir corriendo.

Fin del Flash back

Después se lo volvieron a encontrar cerca del Campo de Marte a la orilla del río Sena, para ser precisos estaba a punto de robarle a un turista que se subiría en la torre Eiffel, lo llevaron con ellos, se enteraron que su abuela había fallecido dejándolo solo con una panadería que no pudo mantener, así que para salir a delante tuvo que aprender a robar.

Así fue como Shippo llego a vivir con ellos, al principio era algo arisco, pero con ella siempre era tímido y muy apegado, después fue soltándose, con Miroku hablaba y este le daba consejos que no era bueno repetir, platicaba con Sango y le ayudaba de vez en cuando, con Inuyasha discutía algunas veces pero sospechaba que Shippo veía en él a un padre y viceversa, para Inuyasha, Shippo era como un hijo.

Ella no se atrevía a definir el sentimiento, total toda esta pantomima se iría al traste cuando acabase con su misión y no volviera nunca a este lugar.

-Yo necesito algo de…dinero-dijo Shippo sonrojándose.

Kagome rió.

-Entonces pasa y coge de mi billetera 50 dólares.

Shippo abrió los ojos enormemente.

-N-No necesito tanto!-dijo moviendo sus manos y su cabeza de una lado al otro.

-No tengo mas, usa lo que necesites y me traes el cambio, que te parece?

Shippo asintió con una sonrisa deslumbrante

-Gracias Ka…Kikyo-san!-y salió corriendo de su cuarto.

Volvió a mirar sus escritos.

…_les tendí una trampa a los dos, haciendo que en el proceso cada uno confesara como se sentía, el perro ósea Inuyasha, me había contado que ya había sucedido, pero lo que el no supo fue que yo había agregado mas "presión" al asunto._

_Aproveche que Inuyasha se había ido con Shippo a la heladería y le dije a Sango que había vuelto a ser la misma asesina de siempre y que había insertado un veneno muy poderoso a Miroku en la sangre, que también había matado a Inuyasha y a Shippo y que ella también lo había ingerido, le dije que era mejor que hiciera todas las cosas que no podría hacer después total…solo le quedaban horas._

_Ella se quedo en shock, después volvió a mí a gritarme a insultarme, fue realmente muy agresiva._

_-Eres una maldita perra Kikyo! Te dimos nuestra amistad! Nuestro cariño! No eres más que una asesina y siempre serás eso! Nunca habrá nadie quien te ame ni quien este allí para ti! Te mereces todo lo que tienes! Porque tú no eres más que una basura! Solo traes dolor y miseria a tu alrededor!_

_Todo lo que había dicho en ese entonces es cierto y lo sigue siendo, pero en algún punto de mi ser me dolió, fue como regresar al día en que asesine a Kikyo-san, sonó como si Kikyo-san me lo estuviera diciendo a la cara._

_-La vida es un banquete y la mayor parte de los imbéciles se mueren de hambre-fue todo lo que le pude contestar._

_No había aplicado ningún veneno a Miroku, solo una pequeña dosis de paralizador, el podía mantener los ojos cerrados y escuchar todo lo que Sango lo diría sin interrumpirle, después de que pasara el efecto, el podría hacer lo que quisiera, el resultado fue que ellos terminaron juntos, Sango se entero después de la verdad y estaba muy apenada por lo que me había dicho._

_-No lo sientas, esa siempre fue mi verdad-creo que después de eso Sango siempre fue muy observadora conmigo y también amable, no lo hacía empalagosamente pero se notaba que sentía la culpa por haberme dicho esas palabras._

_Sigo informando al señor Naraku de mis avances, falta poco para completar toda la perla, 2 a 3 fragmentos, después de eso desapareceré, tengo dinero suficiente y eh tratado de no encariñarme con nadie de aquí, aunque lo cierto…es que es muy difícil._

Escucho como alguien abría la puerta principal de la casa.

-SHIPPO!!!!!!!!-fue el voraz grito que lanzo Inuyasha, Kagome suspiro con resignación.

_El único quien sabe mi nombre es el pequeño Shippo, pero le dije que era un secreto, el me pregunto porque pero yo le dije que era porque me gustaba mucho el nombre y solo quería que fuera mío, el asintió sin preguntarme más._

_Mi relación con…Inuyasha es un poco extraña, cuando salgo herida el siempre me protege, me cuida con tanta delicadeza que algunas veces pienso que soy de cristal, por otro lado siempre existe una tensión entre los dos, me atrevo a decir que es una tensión sexual, el me ah visto varias veces con escasa ropa, algunas veces con ropa interior pero no me toca ni se acerca a mi, solo se sonroja y me mira directamente, la lujuria y la pasión brillando en sus ojos, algunas veces me eh preguntado que se sentirá hacer el amor con el…sentiré la misma repugnancia de siempre? Después piso tierra de nuevo y vuelvo a mi realidad, yo solo me debo a mi señor Naraku, después de esto desapareceré y no volveré nunca aquí, tal vez me mude a Japón…y cumpla el sueño de Kikyo-san._

Guardo el documento y cerro la laptop, salió de su habitación y un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, no era como cuando sentía a los fragmentos esto era diferente, sintió que se ponía fría, que el color desaparecía de sus mejillas, solo un nombre se le cruzo por la cabeza.

_Jinenji _

Inuyasha la miro y enseguida la preocupación le lleno el rostro, la cogió de los hombros.

-Kikyo que te pasa?-preguntó mientras le escudriñaba el rostro.

Ella lo miro y él se sorprendió era la primera vez que veía el miedo reflejado en sus ojos.

-Jinenji-susurro ella-tengo que ir a verlo…tengo que ir a verlo!

Se zafó con fuerza de sus brazos y se lanzo a correr.

Inuyasha se quedo paralizado por un momento pero enseguida reacciono, fue al cuarto de Miroku y le tumbo la puerta, Shippo le seguía asustado.

-Que dia…? Inuyasha que sucede?-preguntó Miroku atónito.

-Tenemos que seguir rápido a Kagome, algo sucedió vámonos!!

Sango y Miroku salieron disparados de la habitación de este último.

-Shippo por favor quédate aquí, si Kagome vuelve no le digas nada, solo mantenla aquí, si?-le hablo Sango suavemente.

-Que le sucedió?-preguntó Shippo con los ojos acuosos.

-No lo sé, iremos a averiguarlo-salieron rápidamente de allí, con dirección a al casa de Jinenji.

Corría como una posesa, sus ojos se llenaban de ese liquido salino que hace muchos años que no producía, no sabía porque pero un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho empezó a crecer, se sentía igual que hacía muchos años atrás, cuando el señor Naraku le pidió asesinar a Kikyo-san.

Llego a su casa, subió y vio que la puerta estaba semi-abierta, la tarde ya había caído y la oscuridad acechaba por dentro, un olor particular llego a sus fosas nasales.

-No…-susurro ella.

Abrió la puerta de par en par y no vio nada, su mano viajo a través de la pared para encontrar el interruptor y lo que vio al prender la luz destrozo el último pedazo que había en su corazón.

Llegaron a la casa de Jinenji y subieron rápidamente las escaleras, llegaron pero no estaban preparados para lo que vieron.

-Dios…santo-susurro Sango mientras lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, Miroku la abrazo ocultándole del macabro escenario.

Inuyasha también quedo shockeado, después reacciono y soltó una maldición con voz rota.

Frente a ellos, la siempre ordenada y limpia casa de Jinenji estaba hecha pedazos, las manchas de sangre en la pared, palabras como "Asesina" "Venganza" y otras más escritas con la sangre de Jinenji, quien yacía picado en pedazos, Kagome estaba parada con la cabeza gacha frente a los restos del hombre, su cabeza colgaba de la lámpara del techo, sin chorrear ni una gota de sangre, por el fuerte olor debía tener muerto un mes o más.

Rápidamente vieron que la estancia se iluminaba por algo mas, abrieron los ojos desorbitadamente, las mimas cadenas que vieron hace años rodeaban a Kagome.

"_Sus poderes fueron sellados por cadenas que ella misma se creó"_

Vieron como estas cadenas se movían más rápido que antes, haciendo un ruido ensordecedor, cada vez tomaban más y más brillo.

"_Me pidieron de favor que sea sus cadenas"_

Vieron que el piso se fue llenando de cadenas, todas iban con dirección a Kagome.

"_Ella piensa que se sostiene sola"_

Las cadenas iban cubriendo más y más Kagome, ella parecía no inmutarse de ello

"_Si algo llegara a pasarme la cadena que poseo se rompería" _

Vieron que los restos de Jinenji brillaban, observaron con horror que la cadena de Jinenji estaba fragmentada.

"_Y sus cadenas también"_

Las cadenas habían cubierto por completo Kagome, seguían moviéndose más y mas rápido, si seguían así ellas…

"_Solo una emoción muy fuerte es capaz de romperlas"_

Las cadenas brillaron fuertemente, tanto que tuvieron que cubrirse, escucharon el frágil sonido de algo quebrándose.

"_Así como una reacción muy fuerte fue capaz de crearlas"_

Las cadenas finalmente se fragmentaron en miles de pedazos, ellos rápidamente observaron que Kagome fue cubierta por una sombra que entraba en su cuerpo.

-Kikyo?-preguntó Sango vacilante.

Ella volteo lentamente una sonrisa macabra adornaba su rostro.

-Estoy lista-canto y como por arte de magia desapareció del lugar.

Continuara….

Ya apareció Shippo n____n les agradezco mucho por leer, nos vemos en la próxima entrega!!!


	8. Alta traicion

Holas!!! Aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo!!! Les agradezco nuevamente a las personas que me han dejado reviews como setsuna17, y a todas aquellas personas que leen y no dejan comentario u_u

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha no es mio T_T

Juntos hemos recorrido caminos distintos, conociéndonos de antes nos hemos amado, pero ¿que sera ahora que tenemos que matarnos? Naraku es todo para mi, y tu eres un guardián, el me dio una vida pero tu le pusiste color a ella, una historia en él la que ella tendrá que decidir si quedarse y agradecer a quien le salvo de la oscuridad o irse con quien le enseño el significado del amor, _Al final mi destino amor, eres tu_

El meu destí ets tu

Capitulo 7

-A donde fue?-preguntó Sango preocupada y aterrorizada por la mirada de odio descontrolado que tenia Kagome.

-No lo sé!-contesto Inuyasha aun shockeado por la escena que habían vivido antes.

-Tenemos que buscarla-Miroku intentaba controlar el temblor que lo estaba embargando poco a poco, sentí miedo, no más bien, era el terror, es lo que había sentido en el momento en que Kagome había posado sus ojos en ellos, por un momento pensé que morirían en ese preciso instante.

-Donde se habrá metido?-pregunto Sango al aire mientras miraba la habitación.

Después de que los poderes de Kagome se habían liberado todo, el cuerpo de Jinenji, la sangre a su alrededor, todo absolutamente todo había desaparecido, como si el cuerpo de Kagome no solo se hubiera liberado sino también hubiera absorbido todo lo vital lo que se encontraba expuesto, en este caso, la sangre y el cuerpo o más bien restos del hombre que fue importante en la vida de ella.

-Alguna idea?-dijo Miroku intentando recuperar la compostura.

De repente Inuyasha sintió un escalofrío en la espalda, no sabía porque pero le vino un pensamiento bastante escalofriante.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, tengo un horrible presentimiento-dijo Inuyasha dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Paró en seco cuando se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba cerrada y no podía acercarse a ella, un campo magnético lo repelía.

-Maldición!-gruño Inuyasha en señal de frustración.

-Que sucede Inuyasha?-Miroku intento acercarse pero sintió la energía y retrocedió enseguida.

-Nos encerró?-preguntó Sango atónita

-Si…maldita sea! tenemos que salir de aquí y rápido-dijo Inuyasha gruñendo.

-Pues mas te vale que lo sea o estaremos en problemas-una voz varonil y ronca irrumpió en el lugar, todos voltearon a ver a la persona que estaba detrás de ellos muy, muy sorprendidos.

-Seshoumaru?-dijeron los tres al unísono.

Caminaba despacio por las vacías calles, a pesar de haber liberado completamente sus poderes ahora se sentía más vacía que antes, había salido con furia y odio cegando su camino, pero al salir a la calle el viento golpeo su rostro y fue como si el interruptor de su odio lo hubieran apagado, los encerró a _ellos_ allí, al tener todos sus poderes supo quien había tomado la vida de alguien que era inocente, de alguien que le amo y que termino sucio por su culpa, sonrió con ironía, todos alguna vez terminaban muertos pero en su caso ella era siempre quien decidía eso, nunca se puso a pensar que sentirían las personas allegadas a los cadáveres, no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, no tenia y tampoco quería pensar en ello.

Ahora le toco a ella y el odio volvió a su ser con fuerza, ella vio a Jinenji y quiso sangre, de los malditos que se habían ensañado con alguien a quien ella no supo proteger, sus pasos la guiaron hasta el club Colmillo de Acero, a esta hora debería estar lleno, pero vio que no había casi nadie, por no decir que todos lo que estaban allí dentro eran todos los trabajadores del local.

Nadie todavía se había enterado de la muerte de chacal, al menos eso lo suponía ella pero presentía que lo que había sucedido con Jinenji tenía algún tipo de conexión eso, apretó los dientes con fuerza, por supuesto que sabia quienes habían sido y todos y cada uno de ellos pagaría _muy lentamente_

No le importo estar vestida para matar, total eso haría, sonrió con crueldad oh si…todos lo pagarían.

-Her…mano?-Inuyasha aun no estaba incrédulo al verlo parado delante de todos ellos y más si ninguno lo había visto entrar y menos salir antes que ellos, acaso el…fue el asesino?

-No…soy una ilusión-dijo el hombro rolando los ojos-claro que soy yo y contrario a lo que estés pensando no fui yo quien asesino a Jinenji, no crees que Kagome se daría cuenta?-dijo mirando alrededor.

-Como sabes lo que paso?-pregunto Miroku

-Como sabes quién es ella? Como sabes de Jinenji? Como sabes de todo esto?-preguntó Inuyasha contrariado.

-Algunas preguntas inteligentes…sin embargo no tenemos tiempo-dijo Seshoumaru mirándolos a todos seriamente.

-Como podemos fiarnos de ti? Hace muchos años que no te habíamos visto! Y ahora apareces de la nada! Así coma si!-le dijo mirándolo como si fuera la primera vez.

Seshoumaru los observo a los tres, la verdad habían crecido mucho, y comprendía su desconfianza, el mismo se sintió así muchos años atrás cuando dejo Nara y lo mandaron a una misión, una de las mas locas y peligrosas que había tenido en toda su vida, ser parte de la asociación de Naraku y matar a aquel ser que servía tan fielmente a ese maldito, entro con éxito, no sin antes conocer a Naraku personalmente y a esta mujer llamada Kagome.

Cuando la conoció tenía la cara cubierta por una máscara de gato negro, haciendo juego con su traje de cuero, sus ojos no expresaron ninguna emoción que no fuera odio, después de que Naraku fuera a felicitarlo y a presentarle a su ángel, lo mandaron a hacer misiones pequeñas, pero poco a poco fue ascendiendo, nunca iba a llevar misiones con ella, era imposible jamás lo permitirían, comenzó a investigarla, tenía que saber con que clase de personas se estaba metiendo y que medidas debería tomar el día de su ejecución

Inicio la búsqueda en los archivos normales pero no encontró nada, no había absolutamente nada de ella ahí, pensó que tal vez lo tendrían en los archivos secretos de la compañía, era una asesina contratada por el mismísimo Naraku algo deberían tener pero allí tampoco estaban, nada ni siquiera un nombre o el día de su nacimiento, como diablos era posible que no tuvieran ninguna información de la persona más importante después de Naraku? Fue ahí cuando se percato de su pequeño detalle, quien más sabio y prudente para guardar el expediente y vida completa que el mismísimo Naraku? Se dio una patada mental, esa misma noche fue a verlos, era importante acabar con ella de una vez, no podía dejar que la perla callera en manos de ese despreciables ser, se escabullo por las vías de ventilación del edificio, llego a la oficina principal y busco en la computadora del hombre, no había datos de nada que no fueran progresos con sus contratos, documentos sin importancia hasta que encontró un archivo llamado PROYECTO-NOIR clico en él y millones de documentos aparecieron ahí, una infinidad de apellidos y nombres al final de cada uno decida FALLIDO (CERRADO) tenía que investigarlos a fondo, saco una USB y guardo la información en ella, salió de aquel lugar de la misma manera, al día siguiente agradecía tenia libre, llego presuroso a su casa, fue directo a su despacho cuando alguien le interrumpió.

Flash back

-Que fue lo que sacaste pequeño gatito?-Kagome le dio el susto de su vida al estar sentada en la silla de su despacho.

El se la quedo mirando fijamente, si lo iba a matar lucharía como le habían enseñado desde pequeño, la miro fríamente, esto sería a muerte.

Ella lo miro con expresión vacía.

-No me lo dirás?-ella acomodo sus manos cruzadas debajo de su barbilla, sus codos apoyados en su opulento escritorio.

-Porque debería?-contesto él a su voz con el mismo tono de voz.

-Contrario a lo que piensas no eres material para gastar-se levanto y camino con tranquilidad y sensualidad hasta el gran ventanal que estaba detrás de ella-te eh observado…no eres alguien cualquiera, has tenido entrenamiento…me pregunto de quien?-volteo a verlo a poyada en el vidrio de la ventanas, sus brazos cruzados con parsimonia-o de quienes?-sonrió al ver que se tensaba levemente.

-Que quieres?-contesto él con voz tensa por le ira.

-Saber que has traído.

El sonrió con burla.

-Entonces viniste por curiosidad?

-Dudo que vayas a investigar de que se trata la compañía-respondió ella sin contestar la pregunta anterior-así que debe ser información del personal para tomarte la molestia de irrumpir por las noches-vio que abrió levemente los ojos con sorpresa-supe que no habías llegado aquí solo para trabajar, sino que habías sido enviado para algo…adivino?-sonrió con crueldad-para matarme.

Aquí el así realmente estaba sorprendido, ella sabía desde el principio de sus intenciones, sin embargo nunca lo ataco, ni siquiera un intento de asesinato ni acercamiento de su parte.

-Entonces fuiste muy estúpida al no matarme.

Esta vez ella rio con una gracia que cualquier ángel divino envidiaría.

-Como te dije-ella se alejo de la ventana y fue en su dirección-no eres alguien quien merezca estar muerto-se quedo a una distancia prudente de el-el señor Naraku estaba muy sorprendido contigo…admito que yo también, sin embargo nunca mencione que tú fuiste enviado.

-Vaya entonces debería sentirme agradecido?-pregunto Seshoumaru con sarcasmo.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Si lo deseas, la verdad no es mi problema y tampoco por lo que vine aquí-se dirigió hasta la pequeña sala de estar tapizada en cuero marrón y se sentó-ve y averigua como matarme-dijo despreocupada-entonces tal vez tenga alguna pelea decente.

El se la quedo mirando, estaba relajadamente sentada en su sofá, sin la menor intención de moverse, no confiaba en ella, pero si lo que decía era cierto, ella ya lo hubiera asesinado antes, precariamente lo concedió el beneficio de la duda y fue directo a su laptop, la encendió y cargo los documentos que había descargado.

Fijo su vista en la larga lista que tenía hasta que llego al único nombre que no decida FALLIDO (CERRADO) este sin embargo no poseía un nombre concreto simplemente decía NOIR-ÉXITO.

Clico en él y el expediente de la mujer delante de el se abrió, la miro por unos instantes, ella le observo sin decir ni expresar sentiemientos en su faz, siguió leyendo:

PERFIL DEL PROYECTO

NOMBRE COMPLETO: No existen datos referentes.

NOMBRE ASIGNADO: Kagome Higurashi.

NOMBRE CLAVE: Kikyo Miko.

DATOS DE NACIMIENTO: No existe ninguna referencia.

DATOS DE NACIMIENTO APROXIMADOS: 03 de Mayo de 2001.

Siguió leyendo y lo que leyó lo dejo sin aliento, el muy maldito había pagado a la madre de Kagome para que entregara a su gemelo y a ella pero su hermano murió antes y se quedo ella sola, la mujer tenía que esperar hasta que ella cumpliera los 9, el muy desgraciado pago a un traficante para que abusaran de ella sexualmente, no solo el sino también sus hombres, la preparo mental y físicamente para que odiara todo aquel que se le acercaba, la recogió y la entreno en diferentes artes, después hizo que se encariñara con su trabajadora llamada Kikyo Miko, quien había estado indagando en sus proyectos y quería eliminarla, para que Kagome perdiera lo último de humidad que le quedaba mando a que matara a Kikyo, con sus propias manos, después de eso su proyecto tuvo éxito, ella era una coraza sin nada más que el odio corriendo por sus venas.

Sintió mucha…tristeza, esta mujer no era así porque ella quisiera, la habían hecho así a la fuerza, la prepararon cruelmente para ser lo que era ahora, por un momento sintió respeto a ella, el ya se hubiera matado hacía muchos años, sin embargo en cierta manera ella no se rendía.

-No te voy a matar-dijo el mirándolo seriamente.

Ella por primera vez abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Que has dicho?

-Que no te voy a matar.

-Eres idiota? O qué? Sabes que de todas maneras yo lo hare-dijo ella apretando los dientes, que era lo que había leído? Acaso el…sonrió con frialdad y burla-acaso…te diste cuenta que era invencible?

El sonrió enigmático.

-Tú lo has dicho.

Esa respuesta no le gusto, no era alguien que se impacientara…muy rápido.

-Que has leído?-dijo ella acercándose a su escritorio.

El no le respondió simplemente la miro, seriamente.

-Dímelo-golpeo con fuerza su escritorio.

-Léelo por ti misma-le volteo la laptop y ella comenzó a leer.

Vio que su mirada de tornaba vacía, finalmente concluyo su lectura y le observo.

-Que harás ahora?-preguntó el.

Ella sonrió de la manera más cruel que había visto en su vida.

-La venganza es un plato que se sirve frio.

Sin más salió de su despacho pero cuando llego a la puerta paro.

-Creo que ahora estamos en el mismo lado-y salió de allí

Fin del Flash back

-Kagome lo hace, cuando esto haya acabado les explicare por el momento debemos salir de aquí, o ella ocasionará una masacre.

Chokyukai la recibió.

-Hey Kikyo!-dijo el alegremente.

Ella sonrió con frialdad.

-No hay casi nadie eh? Porque no pasas un momento, hoy quiero cantar algo para todos ustedes-dijo ella pasando sensualmente un dedo por su pecho.

El hombre sonrió tontamente.

-Está bien, pondré el cartel de cerrado-cogió un cartel amarillo grande diciendo CLOSE y lo puso en la entrada-bien vamos?

Ella cogió suavemente su brazo ofrecido.

-Vamos.

Entraron al club, todos los miraron sorprendidos.

-A que debemos el honor?-hablo Daija mirándolos sorprendidos- Chokyukai? Que haces aquí? Deberías estar afuera cuidando que vengan clientes!

Daija se acercaba amenazadoramente, Kagome fue a su encuentro, se acerco con sensualidad y paso su mano por su pecho.

-Fui yo quien le dijo que viniera dentro-bajo su mano peligrosamente a su miembro, Daija empezó a respirar entrecortado-algún problema?-cogió su miembro con fuerza el cual ya se encontraba endurecido.

El ahogo un gemido.

-N-No-soltó un suspiro de placer.

-Bien-ella lo soltó con brusquedad-reúne a los chicos quiero cantarles algo…hace mucho tiempo que no lo hago-lo miro con mirada ardiente-podrías mandar a Enju por favor?

Daija asintió con la frente perlada en sudor.

-Gracias-se dirigió a su antiguo camerino, abrió la puerta sus ropas estaban en el mismo lugar en que las había dejado la ultima vez, cogió el vestido negro que uso aquella noche, se desvistió despacio, se quito el sujetador y dejo sus pechos expuestos, se quedó con las bragas de encaje transparente negro se puso el vestid junto con sus zapatos de tacón, la puerta sonó.

-Pasa Enju-dijo con voz tranquila, la jovencita pelirroja paso.

-Buenas noches señorita Kikyo, hace mucho tiempo que no la veíamos-dijo mirándola con una sonrisa.

Ella sonrió con frialdad.

-Si…mucho tiempo.

-Está igual de hermosa que antes.

Ella solo sonrió esta vez.

-Enju-camino hacia el tocador que tenia, abrió un cajón-toma-le tendió un pequeño disco-hoy cantare la pista 5, no quiero que Bokuraku, Adamantis, Gamajiro y Tesso estén en el escenario, hoy yo cantare para todos, de acuerdo? Solo pon este disco en el audio.

-Está bien señorita Kikyo…la vemos allí-Enju dejo el camerino.

Kagome sonrió con crueldad.

-Claro que me verán…claro que lo harán-siguió arreglándose para la noche, soltó su cabello y lo ato de tal manera que una cascada elegante cubría con elegancia su espalda y un moño adornaba con delicadeza su cabeza, su delineo los ojos de color negro, se aplico sombras azul marino, haciendo su mirada más penetrante, más poderosa, más fría, se aplico un labial rojo, como el color de la sangre, volteo y observo su antiguo camerino, camino hasta la puerta la abrió y apago las luces de aquella pequeña estancia, cerró la puerta y camino con la elegancia y sensualidad que la caracterizaban hasta el escenario.

Gracias a que sus poderes habían sido liberados completamente podía sentir sus presencias afuera, usando su telequinesis apago todas las luces dejando la más suaves en el escenarios, salió caminado hasta el micrófono, vio a Adamantis, Daija, Bokuraku, Tesso, Enju, Gamajiro y Orochidayu sentados en la mesa central del local, a los hombres se les atasco la respiración cuando la vieron, ella sonrió mentalmente.

Cerro sus ojos y una flauta se dejo sonar con suavidad, todos ellos la reconocieron _Ne me quitte pas_ una canción cantada oficialmente por Jacques Brel, hermosísima pero esta versión era de Maysa (NA/les recomiendo que busquen la canción para que la escuchen mientras leen esta parte así sentirán lo que les quise transmitir)

_**Ne me quitte pas **_

Ella abrió sus ojos mirándolos con intensidad

_**Il faut oublier tout peut s'oublier  
qui s'enfuit déjà oublier le temps  
des malentendus et le temps perdu**_

Ella les sonrió con sensualidad 

_**a savoir comment  
oublier ces heures qui tuaient parfois  
a coups de pourquoi le coeur du bonheur  
ne me quitte pas  
ne me quitte pas  
ne me quitte pas**_

Ellos sintieron una energía extraña envolviéndolos miraron en dirección a Kagome y vieron que un aura violeta salía de ella, mientras los miraba con crueldad.

_**  
Moi je t'offrirai **_

Empezaron a levantarse con rapidez pero una energía los mantuvo paralizados

_**  
des perles de pluie venues de pays  
où il ne pleut pas  
je creuserai la terre jusqu'après ma mort  
pour couvrir ton corps d'or et de lumière  
je ferai un domaine où l'amour sera roi  
où l'amour sera loi où tu seras reine  
ne me quitte pas  
ne me quitte pas  
ne me quitte pas**_

Miraron aterrorizados que ella no movía ningún musculo solo cantaba con suavidad, vieron que Daija se dirigía a la barra y cortaba una botella, el hombre gritaba aterrorizado y se dirigía a ellos, no se podían mover.

_**Ne me quitte pas **_

Ella los miro esta vez con crueldad, escucharon suavemente en sus mentes "Pagaran por lo que le hicieron a Jinenji"

_**  
je t'inventerai des mots insensés **_

Daija se acercaba a ellos como un robot movido por la fuerza, lloraba y gritaba al parecer algún dolor se le estaba infligiendo.

_**  
que tu comprendras  
je te parlerai de ces amants-là  
qui ont vu deux fois  
leurs coeurs s'embraser je te raconterai  
l'histoire de ce roi mort de n'avoir pas  
pu te rencontrer  
ne me quitte pas  
ne me quitte pas  
ne me quitte pas **_

Los demás también empezaron a gritar por ayuda pero nadie los escuchaba, Daija gritando se acerco corriendo a ellos y los empezó a cortar con crueldad.

_**On a vu souvent  
rejaillir le feu d'un ancien volcan  
qu'on croyait trop vieux  
il est paraît-il des terres brûlées  
donnant plus de blé qu'un meilleur avril  
et quand vient le soir  
pour qu'un ciel flamboie  
le rouge et le noir  
ne s'épousent-ils pas  
ne me quitte pas  
ne me quitte pas  
ne me quitte pas  
**_

Daija los cortaba a todos vivos, la sangre salpicaba nadie podía moverse sin la voluntad de ella, y ella les haría pagar dolorosamente la muerte de Jinenji, gozaba con sus gritos de dolor, ellos dejaron de ser los espctadores para convertirse en los actores, cuando ya todos estaban esparcidos por el piso se fijo en Enju que miraba todo aterrorizada eh hizo que la mirara, Enju parecía haberse vuelto loca al presenciar aquella escena tan macabra, ordeno a Daija matarse delante de ella, bañándola en la sangre

_**Ne me quitte pas  
je ne vais plus pleurer  
je ne vais plus parler  
je me cacherai là  
a te regarder danser et sourire  
et à t'écouter  
chanter et puis rire  
laisse-moi devenir l'ombre de ton ombre  
l'ombre de ta main  
l'ombre de ton chien  
ne me quitte pas  
ne me quitte pas  
ne me quitte pas  
ne me quitte pas.**_

Cuando la canción acabo, observo el escenario que creo, todos cortados en partes desiguales, la sangre corría como si fuera un rio, bajo y la parte baja de su vestido, junto con sus tacones y pies se ensuciaron de sangre, se acerco a Enju quien miraba todo con ojos desorbitados.

-Te gusta la vista?-vio que ella se había orinado encima y temblaba podía ver su miedo, lo sentía y lo gozaba.

-Tú misma lo mataste, junto con todas estas basuras…cierto?-Kagome cogió con brusquedad sus cabellos y los asió con fuerza, parecía que le fuera a arrancar el cuero cabelludo-olí tu maldito perfume allí, en su piel, sentí tu maldita presencia allí y también la de todos estos imbéciles y lo vi todo cuando tome la energía de él.

Su energía comenzó a elevarse, sus cabellos comenzaron a levitar suavemente, poco a poco se fue formando un remolino azulino a su alrededor, el odio tomo el control de su cuerpo, de su alma, de su razón, de todo de ella, una sonrisa macabra apareció en su rostro.

Le hundió la cara en el piso y la restregó en la sangre, ella se atragantaba con ella, bebía sin querer de ella y vomitaba, Kagome se reía con crueldad disfrutando que ella se ahogara, la levanto y la tiro con fuerza al otro lado, la energía de Kagome se elevaba con violencia, ella había perdido todo control y no le importaba matar hasta apagar su sed, ya no importaba.

-Te torturare y te matare y te volveré a la vida de nuevo para repetir todo nuevamente, y lo hare hasta que me canse, hasta que yo haya tenido suficiente HASTA QUE SIENTA QUE PAGASTE POR LO QUE LE HICISTE A JINENJI!!!!!!!!!!!

Llego a ella y la golpeaba con todas sus energía, le había roto cantidad de huesos y como sus poderes estaba sueltos sin control los golpes eran mortales, cogió un vidrio roto y lo miro como si fuera un preciso regalo.

Se lanzo a atravesarla en punto no mortales.

-KAGOME!!!-se detuvo a escasos milímetros de su presa, volteo al escuchar la voz de Jinenji y no vio a nadie , su energía se seguía moviendo con fuerza, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-Jinenji…-susurro ella con voz rota, lanzo un grito doloroso y fue a clavarle el vidrio a la moribunda Enju pero algo cálido le abrazo por detrás deteniendo su ataque, abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Ya basta Kagome-le hablo la voz suavemente al oído-no te hagas más daño.

Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse lágrimas.

-Jinenji…-susurro dolorosamente-Jinenji…-las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por su mejillas-perdóname…no te supe proteger…no lo hice…y terminaste sucio…por mi culpa-soltó un doloroso sollozo.

-Ya estoy aquí…no fue tu culpa…nunca lo ha sido-fue bajando su mano con suavidad, ella se dejo caer contra él.

-Te has ido…ahora si estoy sola-él le abrazo con fuerza, ella se refugió en su abrazo-ya no quiero sentirme así Jin…regresa conmigo…quédate conmigo-suplicaba ella con la voz rota por el dolor-por favor…quédate aquí…no me dejes…no me dejes.

-Siempre estaré aquí para ti…nos estas sola Kag…jamás lo estarás-la energía feu amortiguándose, bajo todo hasta que solo quedo el desolador escenario.

Kagome callo rendida, agotada física y emocionalmente a los brazos de Inuyasha quien la sostenía con fuerza, vio como en su muñeca se formo una especie de lazo color rojo, el mismo lazo que parecía en pequeñas partes del cuerpo de ella.

Los demás los observaron, y miraron todo el lugar, estaba destruido no quedaba nada, solo manchas de sangre en el piso y en Kagome.

-Llegamos tarde-dijo Seshoumaru-sin embargo cuando soltó su energía desintegro todo lo impuro que estaba fuera de su radio central-miro directamente a Inuyasha-fuiste capaz de apaciguarla.

Miroku y Sango los observaron, Sango hablo-entonces…tu seras sus cadenas?

-No-Seshoumaru contesto por Inuyasha, todos lo observaron con sorpresa-miren sus muñecas-todos obedecieron y vieron como un delicado hilo rojo iba desapareciendo-esta es una marca dejada por alguien llamado Jinenji, haciendo de ustedes personas en las que Kagome podría confiar.

Ellos miraron a Kagome.

-Debemos sacarla de aquí-dijo Inuyasha cargándola estilo nupcial, gotas de sangre caían de sus pies, zapatos y vestido, Miroku observo un mantel rojo vino y se la puso a Kagome encima, Sango le ayudo después de que Kagome estaba debidamente cubierta salieron todos de allí.

Llegaron a casa rápidamente.

-Que…?-la pregunta de Shippo quedo en el aire al ver que Kagome venia en brazos de Inuyasha dormida, se asusto, su abuela se veía igual que Kagome cuando no volvió a despertar jamás-se encuentra bien?-preguntó el con los ojos llorosos, Sango le abrazo.

-Si pequeño…solo está cansada y callo rendida, mañana estará como nueva.

-Así es Shippo-le dijo Miroku despeinándole cariñosamente-esta noche ella necesita descansar.

Shippo miro a Seshoumaru.

-Quien es él? Se parece a…

-Inuyasha?-contesto Seshoumaru- en realidad es él quien se parece a mí.

-Es su hermano mayor Seshoumaru, Shippo-le dijo Sango.

-Ahhh…

-Sera mejor ir a descansar, ve a tu cuarto Shippo, Seshoumaru te mostrare tu habitación, me acompañas?

Sango lo guio hasta su antigua habitación.

-Yo dormía antes aquí, así que aun tiene algunos toques femeninos, espero que no te moleste-Seshoumaru observo la habitación, la verdad es que ya no había casi nada femenino aquí, solo el tapiz y algunos cojines con temas florares.

-Está bien, nos veremos en la mañana.

-Si-y Sango se fue cerrando la puerta y dejándolo solo ahí.

Inuyasha abrió las llaves de agua fría y caliente, lleno la tina y le metió allí, ya se encontraba desnuda, as sin embargo no pensaba en ella de forma sexual, sino con mucha tristeza, le paso el jabón por el cuerpo, acariciando con ternura la piel delicada de ella.

Cuando entraron y vieron la energía asesina de Kagome extendida supo que todo estaba fuera de control, la vio a punto de matar a una mujer y grito su nombre, ella paro el golpe pero no se detuvo a pensar y siguió, hasta que el llego y la detuvo, ella pensaba que fue Jinenji y no la saco de su error, su confesión le dolió, ella sufría mucho por la pérdida de un ser muy querido, de la única persona que se acerco a ella sin temerle ni manejarla.

Seshoumaru les había contado todo camino al club, también les dijo que el asesinato de Jinenji tenia relación a la muerte de chacal, cosa que les dejo impresionados, solo ella era capaz de eliminar a alguien tan importante en su negocio, pero Naraku se merecía la traición, después de todo lo que él le hizo a ella.

Que todo lo que ella había hecho y dicho era una simple pantalla para vengarse de Naraku pero al final siempre tenia que pagar un precio muy alto por hacer algo para ella, la enjuagó y le lavo el pelo, le puso una salida de baño larga y le seco el pelo con delicadeza, le puso su pijama, la recostó en la cama y se sentó a su costado.

La contempló, estaba profundamente dormida pero en sus rasgos podías ver la tristeza que estaba desatada en su interior, se culpaba de la muerte de Jinenji y no encontraba manera de aliviarla, se levanto pero una mano lo detuvo, volteo a verla y se fijo que ella lo miraba, sus bellos ojos estaban rojos de llorar y aun los tenia acuosos.

-Quédate conmigo…por favor-Kagome le hablo en un susurro, su voz teñida en la tristeza.

Inuyasha le miro con dulzura y le acaricio suavemente la frente.

-Esta bien.

Kagome se arrimo y le dejo un espacio para que el se echara, se recostó a su lado y ella se acurruco en su pecho.

-Gracias…

El sonrió y le abrazo.

-No es nada.

-No es por esto…en el club…fuiste tu…tu me detuviste.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Al principio pensé que era Jinenji…pero el ya no esta mas aquí-esbozo una sonrisa triste-patético…cierto?

-No…no es patético pedir perdón

Kagome sintió algo parecido a la paz en su corazón.

-Gracias…Inuyasha.

Inuyasha se sorprendió, nunca lo había llamado por su nombre sino era con otros fines, como molestar, insultarlo u otras cosas.

Sonrió con ternura.

-De nada…Kagome.

Ella se levanto con premura y lo miro con ojos sorprendidos.

-Como…?

-Seshoumaru.

-Esta…?

-Sí.

-Podrías dejar…!

-No-sonrió con burlón-descansa.

Ella hizo algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado, inflo los cachetes e hizo un puchero, se veía adorable, tanto como para besarla, no se sorprendió de sus pensamientos, desde hace tiempo sabia que sentía cosas especiales por Kagome, algo parecido al _amor_

Sin pensarlo se inclino y beso suavemente los labios de ella.

Kagome se sorprendió por su acción, iba a retirarlo y golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente pero no sintió la repugnancia familiar, sino un calor en su pecho y algo parecido a las cosquillas en el estomago, nunca había sentido nada así, cuando quiso profundizarlo él se retiro.

-Lo siento-dijo Inuyasha en un susurro pero en realidad no sonaba nada apenado.

Kagome sonrió por primera vez desde hace mucho sin rastro de frialdad.

-No lo hagas, solo…abrázame.

Inuyasha no lo dudo.

Escuchaba con atención los latidos del corazón de Inuyasha, comenzó a dormirse pero antes que nada quería terminar la conversación.

-Podríamos…ir a Japón?.

Inuyasha se extraño de la pregunta.

-Claro…puedo preguntar por qué?

Al principio tuvo la intensión de negarse pero Inuyasha y los demás ya sabían todo acerca de ella, además estaba cansada e Inuyasha…no creía que lo traicionaría.

-Quiero ver a Kaede…has escuchado de ella?

Inuyasha se sorprendió

-Por supuesto que si! Ella nos ayudo bastante en nuestro entrenamiento, como tu…?

Kagome entendió la pregunta.

-En realidad solo me enseño cosas bases para sacar al máximo mis poderes espirituales, yo pase la mayor parte de mi tiempo con Tsubaki y Urasue, tú debes saber que Tsubaki y Kaede no se llevan muy bien, pero Urasue con Kaede al menos se hablan, las conocí a las tres pero Kaede me cayó bien desde el principio, siempre acudía a ella hasta…hasta que sucedió lo de…Miko-san.

-No fue tu culpa.

-Claro que si lo fue.

-No.

Kagome se separo de él y lo miro directamente.

-Sí, fui responsable y cumplí sin chistar.

-No Kagome, tu no…

-No han entendido lo que soy?

-Sabemos lo que eres pero también quien eres.

Kagome se levanto de la cama con violencia.

-Quién soy? No soy nadie! Nunca eh sido alguien ni siquiera tengo un nombre-dijo con ironía.

Inuyasha repitió las acciones de ella, se acerco y la miro molesto.

-Claro que tienes uno y si dices que no lo tienes, mientes.

-Crees que Kikyo es mi nombre?

-No, tu nombre es Kagome.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

-Kagome? Ese no es mi nombre.

-Mientes

-No te miento chico, como ya te lo habrán dicho Naraku me lo puso, ya te dije no tengo un nombre por el cual puedas llamarme, yo no soy nadie en este mundo, nunca lo eh sido y jamás lo seré, soy una simple asesina entrenada para esto y eso es lo único que sé hacer, ahora déjame en paz.

Inuyasha la cogió de la muñeca.

-Entonces te llamare como yo quiera y ese nombre será Kagome.

Ella lo miro sin expresión facial y se soltó bruscamente de su agarre.

-Haz lo que quieras pero ese nombre ya me lo dio alguien más.

-Alguien que te convirtió en asesina?-dijo con despecho.

-Es más de lo que pedí.

Inuyasha la miro sorprendido.

-Y te conformas con eso?

-Nunca dije eso!-ella lo miro dolida, pensó que la entendería.

Inuyasha se acerco y de improvisto la abrazo fuertemente, ella trato de zafarse pero era inútil, se canso y dejo de intentarlo.

-Entonces hazme entender…quiero entenderte…déjame entenderte.

Kagome sintió sus palabras en el fondo de su alma rota, poco a poco respondió también al abrazo, por fin en su vida sentía que no lo daba con indiferencia.

-Simplemente…soy lo que Naraku creó…nunca pensé en ser una asesina…pero en la calle solo tienes dos opciones, robar o prostituirte…mi opción era la primera…pero al parecer yo nunca tuve alguna alternativa.

-Yo siempre estaré aquí para ti…no permitiré que te hagan daño, yo te juro que siempre te protegeré.

Kagome sonrió.

-Soy bastante capaz de hacerlo por mí misma.

-Ya lo has hecho suficiente tiempo…ahora déjamelo a mí.

-Así?-Kagome se separo lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos-y…quien eres tú?

-Inuyasha, el hombre que te protegerá por siempre y para siempre…tu hombre-le dijo con cariño.

Kagome rio.

-Entonces el beso de antes, explico tu declaración?

El se encogió de hombros.

-Si a si tu lo dices…yo digo que más bien fue una marca.

-Pues que marca tan débil-dijo ella con burla.

-Así?-la beso apasionadamente, sus lenguas chocaban y se acariciaban con ternura y pasión, la pego a su cuerpo y le acaricio con suavidad la espalda.

Se separaron en busca de aire y pegaron sus frentes con ojos cerrados.

-Que es esto?-preguntó ella-que me haces sentir?

-Tal vez sea amor-sonrió el aun con ojos cerrados.

Ella también sonrió.

-Tal vez.

A la mañana siguiente Inuyasha les comento los planes de Kagome.

-Vaya quién lo diría…conoce a Kaede-dijo Miroku.

-Quien es Kaede?-preguntó Shippo curioso.

-Alguien a quien vas a conocer pronto-le contesto Sango-por cierto…donde está Kagome?

-Durmiendo-contestó Inuyasha sin pensar.

-Y…como lo sabes?-preguntó Miroku con fingida inocencia.

Inuyasha se quedo en blanco.

-Am…pues…

-Se quedo conmigo toda la noche…por qué?-contesto Kagome, se notaba recién bañada, miraba directamente a Miroku-algún…problema?-dijo con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Oh no Kagome-respondió Miroku-solo quería saber…

Sango le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Nada, cierto cariño?

Miroku se sobaba la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-Claro, claro mi Sanguito, yo quería saber si…

-Si…contento?-le dijo Kagome, todos la miraron con sorpresa menos Shippo quien no entendía de lo que hablaban-ahora que ya respondí a tu duda…podrán responder por ejemplo…en donde está Seshoumaru?-dijo ella buscándolo con la mirada.

-Bueno…-comenzó Sango después de la impresión-al parecer…ya se fue.

Kagome maldijo.

-Bueno…ya no puedo hacer nada-volteo a ver a Inuyasha-ya…les dijiste?

Inuyasha la miro con ternura.

-Sí y dijeron que estaría bien, al principio también se sorprendieron de que la conocieras, sigues siendo una caja de pandora.

Ella sonrió.

-Ni tanto…entonces…cuando partimos?

Sango se entusiasmo.

-Podríamos decirles a los sabios que nos lleven.

Kagome dejo de sonreír.

-Tus sabios no me dejarían-dijo ella-ellos y yo…no nos llevamos muy bien.

Inuyasha se acerco a ella y le tomo de las manos.

-Ven con nosotros a verlos.

Kagome negó suavemente.

-No…aun no estoy lista…Arami, Kushi, Kimita y Gimi…aun no estamos listos para vernos.

-Como sabes sus nombres?

-Los conocí una vez…tengo buena memoria.

-Bueno entonces-dijo Sango-iremos ahora y les diremos nuestros planes.

Dejaron en casa a Kagome y a Shippo y fueron directamente con los sabios, al principio estaban nerviosos pero como siempre Arami los hizo entrar en confianza.

Les comentaron todo lo que había sucedido, ellos meditaron sus palabras.

-Kagome…ella realmente ah vuelto-dijo Kimita con una sonrisa-no necesitan buscar más a su sacerdotisa y tampoco a su joven guardián, ya los encontraron.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-Que…están diciendo?-dijo Inuyasha.

-Ella es la elegida, es por eso que la perla ya está casi completa, solo faltan los fragmentos que tiene Naraku cierto?-preguntó Kushi.

Los tres asintieron.

-Entiendo el pensamiento de Kagome, no solo va a Japón a ver a Kaede-les dijo Arami.

-Si…realmente es la sacerdotisa…quien acabara con el mal-dijo Gimi.

-Bueno muchachos…esto ya esta discutido, no pierdan el tiempo vallan a ver a Kaede, seguro se alegrara de verlas-les despidió Arami suavemente.

-Esto está por concluirse…pronto-dijo Kushi, los otros tres asintieron.

Fueron a casa y le dieron la noticia a Kagome, esta sonrió.

-Bien…entonces nos vamos…hoy?

-Si…-contesto dudoso Inuyasha.

-Entonces iré a la habitación-dijo Kagome retirándose mientras los otros se dirigían a empacar sus cosas, Inuyasha la siguió.

Abrió la puerta y la cerro suavemente.

-Tu sabias que no nos negarían nada, verdad?

-La verdad no…pero algo me decía que iríamos allí sin preocupaciones.

-Ellos nos dijeron que ustedes…que tú eras…la sacerdotisa.

Kagome se quedo quieta por un instante, después siguió guardando sus ropas en la maleta.

-Tratare de serlo.

-No…no que trataras…nos dijeron que lo eras…

-Eso es imposible…alguien como yo

-Si ellos lo dijeron…entonces no lo dudes pequeña.

Kagome sonrió.

-Me dices que confíe ciegamente en ellos?

-No…digo que creas en sus palabras-dijo Inuyasha respondiendo también con una sonrisa.

Partieron de inmediato y llegaron después de un largo viaje, fueron directamente a la casa de Kaede, ésta casi se desmaya de la sorpresa.

-Niños…! Están todos juntos! Y…tu pequeño! Oh por dios! ustedes me mataran algún día! Pasen! Pasen!

Kaede les llevo a sus habitaciones, utilizaron tres a pedido de ellos.

-Bien podrían usar cinco pero al parecer…cada quien hiso su elección…bueno chicos descansen ya mañana hablaremos si?

Sango y Miroku cerraron de inmediato su puerta y se quedaron dormidos de inmediato, realmente estaban cansados, Inuyasha y Kagome estaban acostados desnudos, Kagome encima de el, Inuyasha aun dentro de ella acariciando con suavidad su espalda.

-Nunca pensé sentir esta plenitud con nadie-dijo Kagome acariciando sensualmente el pecho desnudo de Inuyasha.

-Yo tampoco…jamás pensé enamorarme de ti.

-Aun siento que…estoy en un sueño.

Inuyasha sonrió con picardía.

-Quieres que te lo reafirme?-la beso impetuosamente, sentados en la cama con ella, ella gimió con placer al sentirlo endurecerse, comenzó a cabalgar con suavidad, meciéndose en una danza de amor más antigua que los mismos tiempos, cuando llegaron a su culminación ahogaron sus gemidos en la boca del otro, cayeron cansados en su cama, poco a poco comenzaron a dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente Kagome se despertó silenciosamente, tapando a Inuyasha, sonrió al verlo ¿Quién diría que el ángel alguna vez se enamoraría? Negó suavemente, salió de la casa y camino por aquel templo hasta la salida, recorrió el camino que se sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo, llego a una pequeña choza, toco con suavidad.

Una mujer la recibió.

-Así que ahora trabajas para los buenos?-pregunto Urasue mientras la dejaba entrara a su casa

-Así es Urasue, ahora mi lealtad es hacia ellos-respondió Kagome también con seriedad

-Y que te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-La verdad

Urasue la quedo mirando mientras la estudiaba concienzudamente

-Tienes un potencial increíble niña, esperaba que siguieras en la misma rama que yo y que finalmente pudiera dejarte mi legajo pero ahora no sirve de nada.

-Solo vengo por un último abastecimiento Urasue.

-Así que el ultimo eh? Definitivamente ahora eres de los buenos.

-Entonces…?

-Habla _Kagome_, que necesitas de mi?

Inuyasha despertó al no sentir a Kagome a su costado, se vistió rápidamente y salió en su busca, Kaede lo encontró.

-No te preocupes muchacho, seguro salió a verlas…pronto estará aquí.

-Estás segura?

-Niño…la conozco como a ustedes…ten fe en ella.

-Bien…confió en ella.

Guardo con cuidado en ultimo encargo de Urasue en su bolsillo del pantalón de deporte, siguió caminando hasta la casa de alguien que le ayudo hasta lo último.

-Que desperdicio más grande-contesto Tsubaki al abrir la puerta y sentir su aura.

-Buenos días para ti también Tsubaki-dijo Kagome con seriedad.

-No me contestes así niña, ahora tú y yo somos enemigas.

-En realidad sigues siendo mi maestra.

-Primero muerta antes de servir al bien sacerdotisa.

-Eso quiere decir que me exilias completamente de tu reino?

-Niña si quisiera ser parte del clan del bien estaría hace muchísimo tiempo con Kaede, pero nosotras tres tenemos diferentes cosas que hacer en esta vida, Urasue se encarga de la brujería y los implementos necesarios para preparar mortales venenos, Kaede se encarga de preservar la purificación total del alma , logrando el equilibrio total de tu espíritu, convirtiéndote en un alma buena y sana y yo me encargo de corromperte la razón, soy una sacerdotisa maligna querida, ya sabes lo que eso implica

-He venido por última vez aquí Tsubaki

-Así? Entonces _elegida_ que has venido a buscar?

Regreso a casa con las ultimas cosas que necesitaba para acabar con todo, Inuyasha la recibió con un fuerte abrazo.

-estaba muy preocupado por ti, porque no me avisaste?

-Necesitaba hacer esto sola Inuyasha-le dijo dándole un suave besos en los labios-no te molestes conmigo.

-Entonces no hagas que me preocupes-la beso con ferocidad haciendo que sus respiraciones se entrecortaran, enardeciéndolos, enciendo la pasión.

-Qué tal si vamos a nuestra habitación cariño?

Kagome sonrió.

-No puedo ahora…tengo que hablar con Kaede.

Inuyasha suspiro con resignación.

-Está bien…entonces te esperare en la noche.

Kagome soltó a Inuyasha y fue con Kaede, le hablo de sus planes, al principio la anciana se sorprendió pero se dio cuenta que el alma de Kagome se estaba reconstruyendo y eso lo agradecía, además esto era algo que ya veía aproximarse.

-Bien…pero no sera fácil…hay mucha maldad en tu esencia muchacha, debes purificarla sin restricciones.

-Lo hare, me iré a las montañas por unos meses.

Kaede asintió.

-Entonces…te ayudare.

Continuara…

Bien muchachas esto está a punto de terminar T_T me da mucha penita pero así deben ser agradezco mucho a todas la personas que leen y dejan review y las que no dejan tb =) nos vemos en la entrega final!!


	9. Mi destino eres tu

Holas!!! Aquí vengo con un último capítulo!!! Les agradezco nuevamente a las personas que me han dejado reviews, y a todas aquellas personas que leen y no dejan comentario u_u

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha no es mio T_T

Juntos hemos recorrido caminos distintos, conociéndonos de antes nos hemos amado, pero ¿que sera ahora que tenemos que matarnos? Naraku es todo para mi, y tu eres un guardián, el me dio una vida pero tu le pusiste color a ella, una historia en él la que ella tendrá que decidir si quedarse y agradecer a quien le salvo de la oscuridad o irse con quien le enseño el significado del amor, _Al final mi destino amor, eres tu_

El meu destí ets tu

Capitulo 8

-Como que se fue!?-pregunto Inuyasha exaltado.

Shippo miraba todo como si le estuvieran diciendo una broma…una horrible broma.

-Kaede nos estas mintiendo cierto?-dijo Sango mirándola boquiabierta.

-Me estas mintiendo anciana! DIME LA VERDAD!-grito Inuyasha.

-INUYASHA! Cálmate!-Miroku la puso las manos sobre los hombros, ejerciendo un poco de presión-lo único que lograras sera exaltarte más.

Inuyasha lo miro por unos minutos, se sentía furioso, frustrado, dolido…abatido, anoche espero a Kagome para hablar con ella, sentía que lago había cambiado en su mirada, en sus pensamientos, en su alma.

No supo porque pero se quedo profundamente dormido, no fue hasta el alba que despertó y se dio cuenta que Kagome jamás había vuelto a la habitación, un nudo se le formo en la garganta, en donde estaba?

Fue a buscar a la anciana Kaede para que le dijera, tal vez ella sabía en donde estaba Kagome pero apenas llego le dijo que tenía que hablar con los 4, la cara de la mujer no le sirvió de mucha ayuda, así que con el corazón en la boca los reunió a todos aquí, para enterarse de esto, de su horrible realidad.

Ella les había dejado…  
Les mintió…  
Lo traiciono…

Inuyasha apretó con fuerza la mandíbula, después de todo lo que había pasado…como era posible que hubiera hecho algo tan ruin?

Kaede los miro con tristeza y algo parecido a la molestia.

-No lo creo!-grito Shippo mirándolos a todos con lagrimas en los ojos y la cólera en su voz-ella no sería capaz de hacer algo así! Todos ustedes son unos tontos por creerlo!-se paro y salió corriendo inmediatamente a su habitación.

Kaede miro al pequeño con sorpresa y algo de orgullo, este chiquillo…

-Esto es lo que provoca-dijo Inuyasha cabizbajo, los puños apretados fuertemente-siempre causa daño-levanto la mirada, su expresión fría les recordó mucho a la antigua Kagome-es hora de causárselo a ella.

Todos se fueron y alistaron sus cosas para irse esa misma tarde, Kaede estaba preocupada y molesta, Kagome le había pedido un favor demasiado grande.

Flash back 

-Necesito que ellos se vean limpios de toda causa-dijo Kagome con el traje de sacerdotisa tradicional.

-Que estás diciendo Kagome?-preguntó Kaede interrogante.

-Ellos deberán ser vistos sin mí, limpios de toda culpa, yo matare a Naraku pero si ellos están en la mira de él no le importara hacerles daño con tal de salvarse, yo…podría hacerles daño-dijo mirando aquel panorama, estaba en aquel monte purificando su alma, pero antes de entrar en esa etapa necesitaba de un favor.

-Que vas a hacer Kagome?-Kaede estaba muy preocupada.

Kagome la miro, el sentimiento de dolor y culpa muy arraigado dentro de su ser.

"_Perdóname…Inuyasha" _

-Kaede puedes hacerme un favor?

Fin del Flash back

Nunca se imagino que el favor incluyera el brazo lesionado.

_-Perdóname Kaede pero si no hago esto ellos no lo creerán_

_-Confías en ellos?_

_-Si…pero tal vez después de esto ellos…me odiaran._

Detestaba la situación, miro su brazo derecho, el daño que le había infligido Kagome no era severo, simplemente un raspón cuyo morado seria lo único grande allí, pero había tenido que exagerarlo, Kagome los había alejado de ella para poder salvarlos y ellos a la primera le mordían la mano.

Kagome le había dicho que les dijera que se había ido con el ultimo fragmento de la perla, el cual habían estado buscando hace meses, no les quitaría ningún fragmento de la perla, ella vendría a sus manos, regresaría con Naraku, total? El fue el único quien la ayudo…el pasado en el pasado se queda.

Kagome le advirtió que al principio ellos no le creerían pero mirando la herida en su brazo todo cobraría milagrosamente sentido y ella volvería a ser su enemiga, Kaede sabía que Kagome quería que no solo se fueran lejos del templo, sino también lejos de Japón, que no regresaran a sus casas, que se vallan a Brooklyn de nuevo, porque sabía que Naraku vendría ella y destruiría a todo aquel que estuviera a su lado.

Pero Kaede temía por la vida de Kagome, tal vez ella no tuviera el mismo cuidado y se enfrentara a muerte con Naraku pero su vida era importante no solo para ella, sino para ellos también, así que tenía que mantenerlos aquí y ya se le había ocurrido una idea de cómo anclarlos.

Después de todo…Kagome siempre sera una asesina, Inuyasha guardaba sus cosas con fuerza, descargando el dolor y la propia traición de Kagome ¿Cómo fue tan tonto por creer en ella? ¿Es que acaso todos los asesinatos anteriores no habían significado nada? ¿No le decían que ella era realmente peligrosa? Ella misma se lo dijo, lo único que conocía era el color de la sangre, el dolor de la perdida, el sonido de una bala atravesando la carne, el olor de la muerte…

Callo sentando, cansado de todo y de todos, el dolor que sentía en su corazón era más grande de lo que podía imaginar.

_Que me has hecho?_

Sintió que los ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y los cerro, llevo las palmas de sus manos a ellos, evitando que las lagrimas cayeran pero no pudo evitar que leves sollozos salieran de su ser, el dolor laceraba su pecho y se sintió de pronto tan vacio, tembló ligeramente, no servía de nada cubrir sus lagrimas, ellas ya estaban recorriendo su camino por sus mejillas, escucho la puerta abrirse, trato de ocultar su rostro y secar sus lagrimas disimuladamente.

Kaede toco la puerta de la habitación de Inuyasha, lo escucho sollozar dolorosamente, se sintió culpable y estaba tentada a contarle toda la verdad pero sabía lo costoso que le había resultado a Kagome "traicionar" a sus amigos para salvarlos, ellos no le entendían pero Kagome sabía lo doloroso que seria para ellos, en especial para Inuyasha.

"_Naraku sabe lo que siento por Inuyasha, estoy segura que no dudara en matarlo, no quiero que lo haga, prefiero que me odie a verlo muerto por mi culpa"_

Respiro profundo y deslizó suavemente la puerta, vio como Inuyasha secaba sus lagrimas disimuladamente y como ocultaba sus rostro, estaba preparándose para irse.

-Inuyasha?

El no levanto la mirada.

-Si dime-su voz estaba un poco ronca.

-Hijo se que te sientes dolorido por…la traición de Kagome pero por favor, quédate…hace muchísimo tiempo que no los veo y cuando llegaron aquí…fue una sorpresa muy hermosa.

Inuyasha seguía sin levantar el rostro.

-Kaede yo…

-Además no podre moverme bien…con esta herida-sabía que estaba presionando en lugares que no debería pero tenía que hacerlos quedar a como dé lugar.

Inuyasha la miro con un poco de sorpresa, Kaede observo los ojos enrojecido se hinchados de Inuyasha le dolió verlo en ese estado.

Esa afirmación le sorprendió a Inuyasha, cuando les anuncio…lo que sucedió, Kaede había jurado y perjurado que no había sido nada y que no se preocuparan…pero ahora estaba diciendo que sería difícil para ella movilizarse, bueno era una anciana y seguro se dio cuenta que en realidad sería difícil.

Miro el lugar, quedarse aquí sería difícil, a pesar de que solo fue una noche aun sentía el olor a vainilla de Kagome impregnando el ambiente, en su piel, en sus sabanas, en sus recuerdos…negó suavemente, quedarse allí seria como echar sal en sus heridas, no podía, no quería.

-Si es muy difícil para ti…podrías cambiarte de habitación, ve al cuarto que esta al costado del de Shippo-dijo Kaede suavemente.

La anciana en serio quería que se quedase, le estaba hasta cambiando de habitación… a veces pensaba que Kaede podía leer la mente, sonrió con tristeza.

-Está bien Kaede…me quedare aquí una temporada, después…-su mirada se endureció-después yo iré de caza.

Kaede lo miro con tristeza, lo más doloroso de todo es que tal vez Inuyasha no encontrara a su presa en este mundo.

Después de ir a ver a Inuyasha fue con Miroku y Sango, les dijo casi el mismo argumento y ellos también aceptaron, el pequeño Shippo no fue ningún problema pero si tuvieron una conversación que a Kaede le sorprendió.

-Que sucedió realmente Kaede-san?-dijo Shippo mirándola con atención.

Kaede se sorprendió.

-Que dices?

-Dígame la verdad Kaede-san, Kagome no sería capaz de hacerle esas heridas sin una buena razón…estoy seguro que algo ah sucedido, dígame la verdad le juro que no abriré mi boca pero por favor…dígamelo-sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, el pequeño Shippo creía ciegamente en Kagome y eso lo hacia un buen guardián, _confía siempre en tu corazón_ era una de las principales enseñanzas que impartía.

Suspiro con resignación.

-Bien Shippo…te diré la verdad pero si rompes tu promesa algo realmente peligroso podría desatarse.

Después de la charla que tuvieron Shippo y ella se había vuelto confidentes, siempre estaban juntos y él se había alejado visiblemente de los demás guardianes, las cenas resultaban tensas por eso el pequeño había decidido cenar más temprano y meditar cuando los demás estén cenando.

-Este pequeño revoltoso- decía Inuyasha mientras comía su cena-así que nos evita-fruncía el ceño con molestia.

-Déjalo Inuyasha-Sango comía tranquilamente, aun le estaba costando creer la traición de Kagome, se sentía muy triste-simplemente esta…molesto.

-No lo fastidies Inuyasha, es un niño aun y esto le ah afectado más que cualquier cosa…Kagome era como una madre para él.

-NO LA MENCIONES!-grito Inuyasha dejando a Miroku sorprendido.

-Ni siquiera merece que la llames por su nombre!-Inuyasha se levanto de la mesa y los dejo a todos boquiabiertos.

-Su dolor es muy grande-hablo Kaede mientras observaba el lugar de Inuyasha-compréndalo…la ama mucho y el corazón le llora.

Inuyasha avanzo con furia hasta su habitación.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que ella los dejo y aun su ausencia le dolía como un puñal clavado en su corazón, se hecho en su cama y se quedo mirando el techo, sus días eran vacios y el dolor en su pecho aun le quemaba las entrañas, puso el brazo encima de sus ojos, quería olvidar todo, olvidarla a ella.

Poco a poco fue quedándose dormido, el cansancio emocional fue esta vez muy grande para soportarlo.

Kagome bajo de aquel monte silenciosamente y se deslizo hasta llegar a aquel templo que llevaba visitando furtivamente cada noche, sabia como estaba la situación allí dentro, había dejado este lugar hacia dos meses y aun sentía el dolor en su corazón, había abandonado al hombre que mas amaba en su vida para protegerlo y él le odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Camino sigilosamente hasta llegar a la habitación de Shippo, deslizo la puerta que daba hacia el patio y él la recibió.

-Kagome!-susurro Shippo abrazándola con fuerza.

-Shippo-dijo ella regresándole el abrazo-como están todos por aquí?

-Miroku y Sango van a entrenar todos los días cerca del monte, por lo que eh oído un pueden subir allí, la protección que has puesto sobre él es muy fuerte para que ellos la atraviesen.

-Lo han intentando?-preguntó con inquietud.

-No, Miroku comento que si algún día intentaran cruzarlo tendrían que usar un hechizo muy poderoso para contrarrestar la protección del monte.

Kagome suspiro con más tranquilidad.

-El que si esta peor cada día es el tonto de Inuyasha-dijo Shippo con enfado.

Kagome lo miro con extrañada.

-Porque?

-Cada día que pasa esta más y más gruñón, desde que te fuiste no deja de maldecir, renegar o insultar por algo, deberías ir y…

-No puedo Shippo…tú ya sabes porque-sonrió con tristeza.

Shippo la miro también triste.

-Kagome…si algo te pasara…yo podría…

-No Shippo…si tú hablaras los pondrías en peligro.

Shippo la miro frustrado.

-No hablemos de eso…más bien dime tienes noticias?

-Si…Seshoumaru ya te envió la carta, aquí la tengo-le tendió una carta que estaba debajo de su almohada-tómala.

-Gracias Shippo-chan ya me tengo que ir…cuídate mucho si?

Shippo la abrazo fuertemente.

-Ven pronto si? Te extraño

Kagome le acaricio con suavidad la cabeza.

-Lo intentare.

Salio del templo sigilosamente hasta que una luz se prendió de repente en la habitación del costado de la de Shippo escucho que los pasos se apresuraban a su lado e inmediatamente salto hacia las ramas del árbol milenario que reposaba en aquella estancia.

La visión le hizo saltar el corazón, Inuyasha salio con su pantalón de pijama negro y a ver por los alrededores, concentro su energía espiritual dentro de si misma y la encerró para que el no la detectara, vio los ligeros cambio en el aspecto de Inuyasha, se notaba que había hecho mas ejercicio que antes, veía músculos que antes no estaban allí, tenia leves ojeras como si no pudiera dormir bien algunas noches, sus ceño fruncido como si fuera algo perenne en los últimos tiempos, sus cabellos y su mirada ya no tenían ese resplandor pícaro que siempre le acompañaba, ahora miraba con mas ferocidad y agresividad.

De repente vio como su mirada se clavaba en su posición, la respiración se le detuvo por completo, estaba 100% segura que el no podría detectar su presencia aquí, las energías que corrían por esas milenarias ramas le permitían camuflarse y combinar su energía con ellas, así solo sentiría la presencia del árbol mas no la de ella, tal vez había visto algún destello blanco del Kosode o el color rojo sangre de la Hakama, no lo sabia, lo único que quería era que Inuyasha le dejara de mirar.

Inuyasha miraba fijamente un punto fijo en aquel árbol milenario, había escuchado pequeños ruidos en la habitación de Shippo, como si estuviera hablando en susurros con alguien mas, rápidamente se dirigió a su cuarto y lo único que vio fue a Shippo durmiendo y balbuceando algunas cosas, regreso a su habitación y entonces fue que escucho la suave pisada de alguien, cualquiera no la hubiera sentido pero algo dentro de si salto precipitadamente, prendió la luz y salio hacia el patio exterior, no vio nada extraño fuera, sin embargo algo lo jalaba al árbol milenario, puso su mirada fija allí, entre las ramas, había algo que lo estaba llamando.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el árbol, aun con la mirada fija en el espeso follaje del árbol, a Kagome casi le da un infarto al ver que Inuyasha se acercaba cada vez mas al árbol, no era de perder el control de sus sentimientos y menos cuando trabajaba como el ángel pero Inuyasha hacia que su control se saliera de si y en este momento si no se detenía el autocontrol que poseía sobre sus poderes se iba a ir por el traste y saldrían expandidos a gran velocidad, haciendo que hasta el pequeño Shippo supiera instintivamente que aun estaba aquí, Inuyasha sentía que conocía esta pequeña presencia, se parecía en lago a la de…abrió enormemente los ojos al percatarse que esta presencia se parecía a la Kagome, avanzo rápidamente hasta que sintió el golpe de algo chocar contra el suelo vio que era en dirección a su habitación, cuando volvió la vista hacia el árbol, no sintió nada mas que la brisa nocturna y la energía de aquel árbol milenario.

_¿Es que acaso estuviste aquí…Kagome?_

Kagome apresuro el paso, cada pocos segundo miraba hacia atrás para verificar que nadie le seguía, había tenido que mover algo en la habitación de Inuyasha para que su atención se desviara aunque sea unos pocos segundos, suficientes para escapar de allí sin ser vista, esta segura que Inuyasha la había sentido a pesar de que había escondido sus poderes de el y que al percatarse estaba casi corriendo hacia el árbol, no sabia con que fines, suspiro con cansancio.

Llego casi al alba al monte en donde se estaba quedando, subió la pequeña pendiente y entro en el templo, en su templo, el templo de la sacerdotisa, camino por el largo pasillo hasta la sala de meditación, una sala aislada, fría y oscura, prendió el incienso y la mirra inundó el ambiente, prendió unas velas y todo se volvió calido, cogio una almohadilla de color púrpura, un incienso purificador, sellos y los objetos que pidió a Urasue y Tsubaki, comenzó a recitar unas oraciones sagradas iniciando así el campo de energía que mantenía siempre que estaba dentro del templo, en el piso trazo con sus dedos un cuadrado perfecto, después trazo otro encima del anterior formando así una estrella de 8 puntas, la estrella Kagome, como si hubiera sido hecha a fuego se marco allí y se expandió lo suficiente para que entrara una persona en ella, un tono violeta despedía por sus marcas, entro en aquella protección que había creado, se sentó de manera formal (encima de sus piernas) y coloco la almohadillas frente a ella, saco un puñal forjado con la hoja de la muerte, el puñal que le entrego Urasue, también saco una esencia formada con todas las energías malignas de mas de mil demonios, la esencia que le pidió a Tsubaki, prendió los inciensos purificadores y coloco los sellos encima de aquellos objetos, todo esto lo realizo invocando aquellos rezos que le conferían poder, cerro los ojos y coloco sus manos en la posición de la muerte (NA/ igual como estaban las manos de Kikyo cuando la incineraron) inició a rezar mas alto, el puñal y la esencia comenzaron a palpitar, los sellos inmediatamente levitaron tenuemente sobre los objetos, abrió los ojos de golpe.

-LIBERALOS!-una energía poderosamente maligna empezó a emerger de aquellas cosas, el sello se volvió mas amplio y comenzó a girar rápidamente.

Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha y Kaede estaban caminando por las afueras del templo, sin darse cuenta fueron a parar a las faldas del monte, Kaede al percatarse de aquello rápidamente quiso sacarlos de allí, mientras mas lejos permanecieran de allí, mejor seria todo.

-Nos hemos alejado mucho del templo, deberíamos regresar-dijo Kaede en tono despreocupado pero acelerando poco a poco sus pasos.

-Kaede que tiene este lugar?-pregunto Sango observando que en la cima habia un gran templo.

Kaede se detuvo en seco, la volteo a ver con sorpresa.

-Porque lo d-dices?

-Siempre estas esquiva con respecto a este lugar, así te lo preguntemos nunca nos das una respuesta clara-hablo Miroku esta vez.

-No hay nada que decir-respondió Kaede volviendo la espalda.

-Ja! Y tú crees que somos tan ingenuos para…

Inuyasha se detuvo al sentir una presencia peligrosamente maligna salir de aquel templo, todos miraron asombrados como una nube negra salía despedida por una parte del templo hacia el cielo, se estaba esparciendo por el lugar cuando vieron un destello purificador saliendo desde el mismo lugar en el que había salido la presencia maligna, como si fuera una flecha sagrada solo que esta brillaba de manera sorprendente, brotando de ella una energía poderosa, esta al tener contacto con aquella esencia maligna la purifico al instante dejando nuevamente el cielo limpio y puro, como si un hubiera ocurrido nada.

-Que demonios fue eso?-pregunto Inuyasha consternado, nunca había visto tal despliegue de energía purificadora, ni tampoco tanta energía maligna.

-Fue…increíble-dijo Sango aun sorprendida por aquel espectáculo improvisado.

-Usted sabe acerca de eso, verdad Kaede?-le pregunto Miroku a la anciana mujer.

Ella los miro seriamente.

-Solo se que allí vive una sacerdotisa muy poderosa, no le gusta ser molestada cuando medita, ya vieron lo que paso…así que mejor no molestemos y regresemos que tenemos cosas que hacer.

Kaede siguió con su camino pero los tres miraron fijamente aquel templo, se veía solitario y triste, sin embargo emanaba un gran poder espiritual, la conocían…sin embargo estaban demasiado impresionados con el espectáculo anterior como para relacionarlo con el pasado.

Kagome respiraba dificultosamente, había usado gran parte de su energía para purificar por completo todas energías malignas, cuanto más grande es el poder maligno más energía purificadora entra en el, por lo tanto es más letal para cualquier monstruo con poderes malignos, sonrió con cansancio, cuando llegara la hora el final seria relativamente definitivo, nadie volvería.

Desunió sus manos y paso por los inciensos el puñal y la esencia, aquellos fueron totalmente puros y servirían con un fin especifico _"acabar con el mal"_ cerro los sellos y la estrella fue desapareciendo poco a poco, apago los inciensos , respiro con calma y abrió el frasco donde se guardaba la esencia, un dulce aroma a lavanda baño la estancia, cogió el puñal y baño la hoja en aquel liquido, aquel puñal absorbió el liquido como si fuera un humano sediento, depositando en él toda la esencia el arma quedo lista, la dejo encima de la almohadilla y la levanto con mucho cuidado, la dejo reposando el pequeño altar que se encontraba frente a ella, apago las velas y salió de la sala de meditación, cerró las puertas con un sello difícil de romper y se dirigió a su habitación, vivía allí sola, así que no se escuchaba ningún sonido a la redonda.

Camino tranquilamente hasta sus aposentos y se sentó tranquilamente a leer la carta que había enviado Seshoumaru.

_Kagome:_

_Aun sigo sorprendido por las decisiones que has tomado pero no soy nadie para decirte que debes o no debes hacer, en fin, vamos a lo más importante, estuve indagando y Rin me informa que el ámbito exterior nadie está sorprendido por lo que paso en Colmillo de Acero, se rumorea que fue un corto circuito lo que ocasiono la destrucción del local y la muerte de todos los que se encontraban allí, también existen rumores diciendo que un nuevo dueño está interesado en comprar el terreno para volver a abrir otro club parecido al Colmillo de Acero, por otro lado Naraku esta mas que furioso, te está buscando por mar y tierra no le importa que todos se enteren, te quiere en su poder ahora y mas que se ah enterado que estas en su contra desde hace muchos años, quiere la perla completa y a ti te quiere muerta, ten cuidado, esto no es un trabajo como los que solías hacer, esta vez estas de frente contra tu jefe, quien conoce tus debilidades y sabe que armas usar en tu contra._

_Otra cosa, Naraku pensó que Kagura y Kanna sabían algo de tu paradero, las mato sin contemplaciones…lo siento, cuando me entere ya habían desaparecido los cuerpo, Hakudoshi ya sabe que estas en Japón pero no saben en donde, como te dije ten cuidado, ellos no buscan, cazan y Hakudoshi es conocido por lo sádico que puede llegar a ser, ya sabes que competía por ser mejor que el ángel._

_Célate y protege a quienes más quieras._

_S._

Arrugo la carta y la quemo, no podía guardar correspondencia, maldición, se le acababa el tiempo, Hakudoshi ya sabía que estaba en Japón, para este tiempo Naraku estaría buscando en los lugares más obvios, Urasue, Tsubaki y Kaede…maldición!

Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, tenía que sacarlos de ahí por un tiempo, una semana o dos no sabía! Pero algo rápido, esto había llegado ayer por la tarde, así que Seshoumaru lo habrá enviado hace dos o tres días atrás, entonces Naraku debería…estar ya aquí, demonios! Hoy mismo tendrían que irse!

Kagome se concentro y empezó a despejar su mente, no podía viajar pero al menos podría decirle a Kaede que sucedía.

Kaede estaba cortando y clasificando algunas medicinas cuando empezó a sentir el estopor del sueño lo extraño es que no tenía sueño entonces cerró los ojos y empezó poco a poco a despejar su mente, la voz de Kagome llego débil pero audible.

_Sácalos, Naraku está cerca, llévalos a los baños termales_

Kaede se sobresalto ante la noticia, Naraku estaba buscando a Kagome y para que ella le hubiera hecho algo así, lo que requería una gran cantidad de energía espiritual es que era sumamente urgente.

-Así que aquí es donde te escondes…Ka-Go-Me-la sonrisa del hombre fue totalmente siniestra, miro el monte desde la lejanía-ni mil campos de energía podrán cubrirte de mí-la mirada del hombre se trono macabra-pagaras por tu traición.

-Que dices anciana?-dijo Inuyasha mirándole como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

-Esto es…tan repentino-dijo Sango también sorprendida.

-Ni mucho…lo que sucede es que los veo muy tensos y los baños termales son conocidos por ser muy buenos despejando tensiones-dijo ella mirándolos.

-Bueno…sí, eso es cierto pero siento como si…

-Como si nos estuviera presionando-termino Inuyasha la frase de Miroku.

Kaede los miro sorprendida.

-Presionando?-tenia la certeza que la voz le salió temblorosa-porque habría yo de hacer eso?

-No lo sabemos…pero es obvio que algo le perturba.

-Yo…

_Kaede!_

El grito que lanzo Kagome mentalmente la sobresalto tanto que Inuyasha y Miroku saltaron a cogerla.

-Que te sucedió anciana?-preguntó Inuyasha preocupado.

-Está bien Kaede?-pregunto Miroku.

-Voy por un vaso con agua-dijo Sango saliendo presurosa.

Kaede se había puesto pálida, el grito que lanzo Kagome era de advertencia y con un toque de miedo, algo le debió de haber sucedido.

-Por cierto en donde esta…?-Inuyasha fue interrumpido por el grito de Shippo.

-ANCIANA KAEDE!!!!-Shippo entro como alma que lleva el diablo hasta su dirección.

-LA VA A MATAR! LA VA A MATAR!-Shippo seguía hablando sin parar, estaban atónitos, la única que parecía comprender era Kaede.

-INTENTO PROTEGERME PERO EL LA VIO Y LA GOLPEO MUY FUERTE! LA MATARA! LA MATARA!

-Dios bendito…-susurro Kaede mas pálida que antes.

-Shippo ya basta y dinos que sucede!-dijo Inuyasha cogiéndole por los hombros.

-Kagome…ella…

Inuyasha abrió enormemente los ojos.

-Esa perra…

Apretó con fuerza la mandíbula, Shippo se soltó con violencia de su agarre.

-NO TE ATREVAS A LLAMARLA ASI! LO HISO POR PROTEGERNOS!!

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por esta confesión.

-Shippo que…-Miroku intento encontrar coherencia con lo que el niño decía-que estas diciendo?

-Ella nos dejo para protegernos, porque Naraku la estaba buscando para matarla y el nos aniquilaría si nos veía cerca de ella pues no consideraría parte de la traición Y AUN ASI USTEDES LE MORDIERON LA MANO A QUIEN DECIDIO SACRIFICAR SU VIDA POR NOSOTROS! POR ESO NO LOS PERDONO!

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por aquella confesión…entonces Kagome…

-Jamás…nos traiciono?-Inuyasha hablo en un hilo de voz.

-No muchachos-hablo Kaede quien seguía igual de pálida que antes-Kagome intento protegerlos de una muerte segura, sabía que su vida estaba condenada, pues Naraku estaba buscándola por haber completado la perla.

-La completamos?-preguntó Sango.

-Si-Kaede les mostro un pequeño fragmento que brillaba con una pureza increíble-lo encontró tres días después que se fue de aquí, me lo trajo y dijo que lo guardaba para que ustedes pensaran que ella lo había robado.

-No entiendo…porque?-Inuyasha aun estaba en shock

-Porque prefiere que ustedes la odien a que mueran por su culpa-Kaede los miro con tristeza-Kagome carga con muchas muertes encima y prefiere que ustedes la aborrezcan a que mueran las personas que le importan más que cualquier cosa.

-El templo…

-Fue Kagome…fue un despliegue de su poder…ella jamás nos dejo, siempre se quedo a nuestro lado, estaba purificando su alma para que cuando finalmente pueda enfrentarse a Naraku lo haga como una sacerdotisa completa, el poder purificador fue el que ella lanzo en contra de aquella energía maligna.

-Naraku…-Inuyasha apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, ella jamás le traiciono, maldición! Jamás se fue de su lado! Y el le había insultado, tratado como lo peor, sin embargo dolía que no hubiera confiado mas en el.

-Tenemos que ir al templo del monte!-dijo Sango mirándolos a todos-Shippo dijo que la matarían! Debemos llegar!

-Si vámonos! Shippo quédate tu aquí con Kaede es demasiado peligroso, Inu…yasha- Miroku vio que la puerta estaba abierta, Inuyasha había partido rápidamente.

Esto le había tomado por sorpresa, apenas y había terminado de cambiarse y Naraku había salido de la nada frente a la entrada del templo.

Rápidamente pensó en el pequeño Shippo, quien había ido a verla esa noche, mascullo una maldición y se puso nuevamente en pie, Naraku era realmente fuerte, le estaba costando horrores esquivar sus golpes, golpes que no eran nada indefensos, una gran cantidad de miasma salía despedida por cada golpe que le lanzaba.

-Deja de esquivar mis golpes y atácame Kikyo-Kagome apretó con fuerza los puños, el sabia cuanto odiaba que le llamara así-o es que acaso eso es lo único que tienes?

-Ya quisieras Naraku-dijo ella con frialdad-se preparo y lanzo una flecha formada de pura energía purificadora, Naraku la esquivo a duras penas, la miro con furia.

-Así que vas mejorando Kikyo? Es que acaso el amor te tiene así?-dijo este con burla.

Kagome lo miro sorprendida pero solo duro pocos minutos antes de volver a su frio semblante.

Naraku volvió a atacar.

-El amor no es más que un dulce abrazo-le lanzo una bola de energía maligna, Kagome la esquivo-una frase susurrada-lanzo otra, esta vez casi dio en el blanco-una cara agradable-la bola le golpea una pierna, Kagome cayó con fuerza al suelo, volvió a levantarse con rapidez, su respiración era dificultosa, diablos si no se apresuraba la mataría antes.

-Eso solo lo podrías decir tu…alguien que nunca conoció el amor-dijo ella lanzando otra flecha purificadora, Naraku la esquivo sin esfuerzo.

El hombre rio con fuerza.

-Por Dios Kikyo! el lazo que nos une es de color negro, más negro que la brea, más negro que la noche, más negro que la misma oscuridad y eso ni tu lo podrás negar.

Kagome rio con ironía.

-Tienes razón-lanzo otra flecha purificadora- la vida es un banquete y la mayor parte de los imbéciles se mueren de hambre.

Naraku volvió a reír.

-Entonces yo soy el banquete y tu el imbécil que comió de él?

Lanzo otro ataque, esta vez Kagome lo detuvo lanzando la flecha y purificando el miasma al instante, Kagome sonrió de lado.

- Siempre alguien saldrá lastimado es la regla general de la vida. Sino aprendes eso eres hombre muerto, lamentablemente a mi me toco esta vez…pero no habrá una próxima!-lanzo una flecha más potente que la anterior causándole un daño.

-Maldita-susurro Naraku mirándola con odio.

-Kagome!-el grito les distrajo a ambos.

-Inuyasha…que hace el aquí?

Naraku lo miro y lanzo una bola de miasma en su dirección.

Inuyasha observo a Kagome, vestida de la misma manera en que la vio por primera vez, con su traje de cuero negro ceñido al cuerpo, sus cabellos amarrados en una coleta alta y el aura poderosa de siempre, solo que esta vez no sentías frialdad y odio, sino algo puro y fuerte, vio con fascinación como lanzaba una flecha formada con su energía, la misma energía que observo saliendo del techo esa mañana, la misma energía que sentía emanar del árbol milenario aquella noche.

-Kagome!-grito sin pensar en las consecuencias, observo como los dos lo observaron.

Ella lanzo la pregunta y Naraku ataco, vio como aquella bola de energía maligna se acercaba a él y también vio al mismo instante como desaparecía de la nada.

Sus amigos llegaron en ese momento.

-Así que estos son todos los guardianes reunidos, no? Oh! Me olvidaba de uno…pero el pequeño aun no es tan fuerte o si Kikyo?

Kagome apretó la mandíbula.

-Ellos no tienen nada que ver con esto Naraku.

-Claro que si-dijo mirándolos con odio y desprecio-ellos contribuyeron a tu traición, después de todo tu no estabas dispuesta a dejarme-el lanzo otra bola de energía maligna en su dirección, pero esta vez no hubo flecha que lo detuviera, sino más bien un campo de energía que los protegió, desvaneciendo el misma en el acto.

-Tu lucha es conmigo…ellos no tiene nada que ver aquí.

-Kagome déjanos salir!-grito Sango

-Morirás!-grito Miroku desesperado por salir y ayudar a su amiga.

-Libéranos ahora Kagome!-grito Inuyasha dando golpes con sus puños, tratando de ayudar a la mujer que amaba _por favor dios no dejes que muera_

Kagome los miro y sonrió con tristeza, cambio su semblante a uno frio e inexpresivo, los observo por última vez y volteo a ver a Naraku, quien también se estaba preparándose para el final.

-Tienes razón-dijo Naraku-las peleas contigo siempre son interesantes.

Kagome sonrió con frialdad, saco un puñal y lo observo con parsimonia, lo acaricio suavemente y sintió la energía purificadora emanado de él.

-Tienes razón Naraku-lo observo fijamente- soy y seguiré siendo una asesina, desde antes y hasta el día de mi muerte!

-Que es hoy!-grito Naraku lanzándose al ataque rápidamente, Kagome se lanzo al mismo tiempo, Naraku había sacado una daga igual a la de Kagome, los golpes fueron certeros y precisos, el silencio reino en el ambiente.

Kagome había matado a Naraku clavándole el puñal en la garganta.

-KAGOME!!!!-grito Inuyasha.

Pero Naraku también había dado su estocada, justo en el pecho de Kagome.

_4 años más tarde_

Caminaba de regreso a su camarín, después de tanto tiempo fuera había vuelto a Colmillo de Acero, sonrió con alegría, las malas costumbres nunca se pierden.

_**Tener tu amor es la razón**__**  
de mi existir, de mi vivir.**_

Abrió la puerta del camarín y un enorme ramo con rosa negras la recibió, en el centro de aquel gigantesco regalo había una nota de color blanca, no necesito saber el nombre de aquel quien le había mandado las rosas, se acerco y las olio, otro sonido llamo su atención.

_**Quiero en tus brazos descubrir**__**  
que soy feliz, viviendo en ti.**_

En la enorme cama cubierta con sabanas negras reposaba una de las personas más importantes en su mundo, vestido de manera elegante y esperando atentamente los mimos de la mujer que tenía al frente.

_**Unir dos almas en total plenitud;**__**  
quiero saber si mi destino eres tú.**_

-Pero que sorpresa más bonita tengo aquí-se acerco a la cama y cogió al pequeño que estiraba sus manitas hacia ella, el parecido con el padre era increíble, hermosos ojos dorados e igual de hermoso que él, sus cabellos eran azabaches como los de ella y su piel con un levísimo tono tostado, su pequeño Senkai de 2 años era la luz de sus ojos.

_**Te quiero, te tengo muy dentro de mí;**__**  
te quiero, deseo amarte hasta el fin.**_

La puerta se volvió a abrir, un hombre se apoyaba relajada y sensualmente en el marco de esta, su sonrisa ladeada lo hacía ver aun más sexy de lo que era, sus ojos destilaban amor y pasión, las manos dentro de los pantalones del esmoquin que vestía, completamente de negro, camisa blanca y corbata roja como la sangre.

_**Eres el regalo que la vida me dio,**__**  
mi destino, amor, eres tú.**_

Ella volteo a verlo con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa lenta curvo sus labios.

_**Contigo quiero compartir**__**  
lo que vendrá, lo quiero así.  
Aunque tan sólo un despertar,  
no pido más, si es junto a ti.**_

-Se supone que deberías estar sorprendida con nuestra visita-dijo Inuyasha.

_**Siempre a tu lado a donde quieras volar,**__**  
a las estrellas me puedes llevar.**_

-De mi hijo si me sorprende-Kagome comenzó a mimar a su hijo quien soltaba risas alegres-me imaginaba que este señorito estaba bien dormidito.

_**Te quiero, te tengo muy dentro de mí;**__**  
te quiero, deseo amarte hasta el fin.**_

-Eso quiere decir que yo no soy ya una sorpresa para ti?-Inuyasha la miro como si estuviera herido.

_**Eres el regalo**__** que la vida me dio,  
mi destino, amor, eres tú.**_

Kagome rio, beso con amor la cabeza de su hijito y lo dejo reposando en la cama.

-Claro que me sorprendes cariño-se acerco a él con la sensualidad de un gato-cada día mas y mas-puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y pego su cuerpo al de él, Inuyasha le rodeo la cintura con sus manos, encajaban tan bien como piezas hechas a medida.

_**Te quiero, te tengo muy dentro de mí;**__**  
te quiero, deseo amarte hasta el fin.**_

Inuyasha aspiro el aroma que tanto le enloquecía del cuello de su mujer, dios cuando la amaba.

_**Eres el regalo**__** que la vida me dio,  
mi destino, amor**_

-Sabes que moriría por ti y Senkai-le dijo ella, haciéndole recordar aquel horrible suceso del pasado, cuanto agradecía que aquella daga no alcanzara el corazón de Kagome.

_**Te quiero, te tengo muy dentro de mí;**__**  
te quiero, deseo amarte hasta el fin.**_

-Yo también moriría por ti y por mi hijo-le abrazo con fuerza y la beso con pasión, sus lenguas chocaron y se acariciaron en aquella danza que tanto conocían, la respiración se entrecorto, se estaban encendiendo, empezaron a acariciarse con sensualidad y precisión pero un ruido les interrumpió, su pequeño estaba haciendo pucheros y estiraba las manitas hacia ellos, Inuyasha y Kagome sonrieron, lo beso con suavidad y se fue con dirección a su hijo quien comenzó a reír suavemente al estar en los brazos de su madre nuevamente.

_**Eres mi destino**_

-A veces siento celos de este pequeño muchacho-dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa tierna mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo quien volvía a reír.

Kagome lo abrazo junto con su hijo, y empezó a susurrar una canción en el oído de su esposo.

_**Eres el regalo que la vida me dio  
mi destino amor…eres tú.**_

Fin

Holas! Antes que nada use una frase que escuche una vez en noir que me pareció espectacular y la otra cosa es que buscando y buscando una última canción que quede con el final de fic encontré esta de lucero que me callo a pelo y al final se llama igual que mi fic (me siento súper emocionada) escúchenla y les encantara!

Bueno se acabo T_T quiero agradecer a setsuna17, susuki-1, aifonsy por estar siempre con el fic y por sus reviews las quiero! También agradezco a las personas que leen y no dejan review u_u en fin hasta otra entrega nos vemos!


End file.
